Dos Romeos y una Julieta
by anne-granger-lestrange
Summary: ¿Podrá un amorío de adolescentes hacer que dos hombres totalmente opuestos lleguen al punto de entender los sentimientos del otro? Aclaración: no es yaoi
1. El flechazo

_A decir verdad, hace muy poquitito entre en este mundo de historias, y me encanta. Por favor, sean buenos con los Reviews, aún así, son totalmente libres de tirar Avadas y dagas ;) espero que lo disfruten, ya los dejo hasta la proxima, porque como bien dicen en inglés: Time is Money... el tiempo es un maní..._

Corría en ese entonces el año 1975, y Hogwarts ya se preparaba para recibir a los nuevos y viejos alumnos.

El 27 de Agosto, precisamente a las 6 de la mañana, dos adolescentes se despertaban en dos lados opuestos de la ciudad; uno en una casa de la alta sociedad y otro en una casucha pobre y desdichada. Ninguno de los dos sabía que sus destinos, por más enemigos que fueran, estarían cruzados durante ese año de escuela.

Ese verano, Sirius lo pasó en la casa de su amigo James, pues ya no soportaba los gritos de su madre acusándolo de traición a la sangre. Sabía muy bien que en la casa de James era bien recibido. Era como un hijo más para la familia. Y ni mencionar la de diversión que tenía junto con James y, de vez en cuando, Remus y Peter, que iban a visitarlos.

Esa mañana se sentía muy raro. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que le pasaba, era algo raro, un hueco dentro suyo. Se sentía vacío. Le hacía falta algo. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

La mañana, se le pasó muy rápido. Cuando Sirius se quiso dar cuenta, eran las 10:45 de la mañana. ¿Por qué le afectaría tanto ese vacío dentro suyo? ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba? Desvió su vista a la ventana: por Dios, que linda mañana! Así siguió durante unos minutos, observando el paisaje; hasta que, surgido de la nada, un almohadonazo le dio de lleno en la cara, provocando, no solo que se sobresaltara, sino también que perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe, no pudo distinguir el lugar donde se hallaba. Solo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de James, miró a su atacante. No fue su sorpresa encontrar a James Potter parado en el umbral de la puerta soltando una carcajada que parecía interminable. Aprovechando que James había bajado la guardia, y teniendo en cuenta que tenía muy a mano una almohada, le propinó unos cuantos golpes.

De inmediato, comenzó una guerra de almohadas, que terminó en el living (situado en la planta baja de la casa) cuando James terminó en el suelo pidiendo tregua.

-Por favor… Jajaja… No!… No más… A jajá –gritaba James, entre carcajadas que le hacía soltar Sirius con cada almohadonazo.

Sirius solo paró de propinare a su amigo almohadonazos cuando vio una lechuza posada en la ventana. Ésta picoteaba el vidrio cerrado. Rápidamente, Sirius levantó a James del piso y ambos fueron a recibir al ave recién llegada. Sacaron la carta y, como si fueran dos hermanos pequeños, comenzaron a pelearse por ver quién la leía primero. Esta vez, ganó James y, mientras Sirius agradecía a la lechuza y le daba una golosina, la carta estaba siendo abierta con total brutalidad.

-Es de Remus! –dijo James, leyendo las primeras oraciones de la carta- Pregunta si puede venir un día antes del comienzo de clases con Peter por su… Ehmm, problema.

-Por mí no hay problema –comentó Sirius-. Pero te recomiendo que le mandes ahora mismo la carta. Así ya después te olvidas de eso.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo.

Luego de escribir la respuesta a Lupin, ambos amigos desayunaron, se vistieron, y siguieron haciendo de las suyas, practicando sus más atrevidas sonrisitas encantadoras, que más de una vez habían dejado a las chicas de Hogwarts suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:00 a.m.

Severus se encontraba en su casa, donde se despertó sobresaltado por su padre, que solo por fastidiarlo lo había levantado a esa hora.

Severus le odiaba, y aún no entendía cómo no se había ido de su casa hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, su padre no sabía que él no podía usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que mientras durara el secreto, podía amenazarlo tranquilamente.

Se sentía muy miserable por su vida, pero agradecía poder haber heredado la magia de su madre. También agradecía a Merlín haber podido conocer a Lily, su mejor amiga y su amor secreto. Él la amaba tanto, pero se sentía muy mal de no poder estar con ella todo el tiempo de su vida, sabía que ella no era para él. Aún así, hacía todo lo posible por no apartarla de su lado. También la quería como a una hermana, pero sus arrebatos de furia contra los merodeadores la hacían alejarse cada día de su lado.

Mientras pensaba qué poder hacer, su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación, hasta que se detuvo frente a la ventana. Posada en el borde de la ventana, del lado de afuera, y dando picotazos a l vidrio translúcido, había una lechuza muy elegante, de color blanco, como la nieve y con dos manchas en la cabeza.

Sabía muy bien de quién era esa lechuza, cómo no reconocerla. Era de Lily. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de la hora, había estado sin hacer nada por más de tres horas. Pero eso era lo que le importaba en lo más mínimo, su cabeza solo pensaba en Lily, se había acordado de él, luego de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto.

Con su misma tranquilidad de siempre, se paró y abrió la ventana. Dejando entrar a la lechuza, que se posó sobre los pies de la cama. Le quitó la carta, le dio un dulce y se puso a leer la carta. Casi siempre, Lily era de escribirle dos hojas, y a veces tres, pero esta vez fue solo una.

_Querido Severus:_

_ ¡Todavía no podía entender cómo es que ya se terminaban las vacaciones, empezábamos de nuevo Hogwarts y no nos habíamos enviado ni una sola lechuza!_

_ Sigo insistiendo en que deberías tratar de llevarte bien con James, Sirius, Peter y Remus, después de todo (y a pesar de que se molestan mutuamente) ellos son mis amigos también. Pero en fin, no debo ilusionarme mucho. No te creas que no sé, tanto como tú, que eso no pasará sino después de muchos años._

_ ¿Cómo has pasado estas vacaciones? Ardo en ganas de volver a Hogwarts, de empezar a estudiar. De volverte a ver a ti, y a mis otros amigos, claro._

_ Espero que estés bien, espero tu respuesta, y espero que mis esperanzas de que se lleven bien no se debiliten._

_ Con cariño, Lily_

Entre carcajadas, comenzó a responderle a su amiga. Sabía muy bien que la situación entre los merodeadores y él nunca cambiaría. Menos si trataban de alejarla de él. Claro que ella no pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos, pero era mucho más que el que pasaba con él.

Cuando la respuesta estuvo lista, ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y dejó que ésta partiera vuelo. Sin más nada que hacer, recogió un poco de dinero mágico y se dirigió al callejón Diagon: debía comprar sus nuevos libros.

El callejón Diagon nunca cambiaba: siempre lleno de magos que paseaban de un lugar a otro, de vendedores callejeros, de tiendas abarrotada de gente, y de nuevos y viejos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Se metió en un par de tiendas, compró lo necesario para su nueva estadía en Hogwarts.

Eran las doce del mediodía, y hubiese vuelto de inmediato a su casa, de no ser por un quinteto de chicos que llamaba mucho la atención. Lo único que rescataba y reconocía de ese grupo era cierta chica de cabello como el fuego, que lo miró y dejó escapar una grata sonrisa, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia él.

Severus se mantuvo inmóvil, estático, hasta donde sabía, la sola mención de Lily Evans lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Hola Sev! –dijo Lily con una gran alegría en su voz, mientras lo abrazaba muy alegremente-¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Lily –respondió el aludido, separándose de la chica-. Yo he estado bien. No hice nada que pueda llamar tu atención –ambos rieron- ¿Tú cómo has…?

Lamentablemente, en ese momento, los merodeadores se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos. Liderados por James, avanzaban decididos, con unas sonrisas pícaras dibujadas en sus bocas.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –dijo James, compartiendo una de sus miradas cómplices con Sirius- ¡Parece que Quéjicus por fin ha hecho contacto con el mundo humano!

-Vamos chicos –Lily salió en defensa de Severus-, no empiecen una escena. Compórtense, por favor.

-Descuida –repuso Sirius, mirando con malicia a los ojos negros de Severus-, por suerte la pelea es con él. ¿Qué pasa Quéjicus? ¿Tienes tanto miedo que debes dejar que alguien salga en tu defensa? ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde como para usar de escudo a una chica?

Snape no lo dudó un momento. Inmediatamente, apartó a Lily, con un movimiento brusco pero protector y encaró a Sirius, quien estaba siendo contenido por sus amigos (sobre todo por Remus y Peter) para que no explote del odio.

Sin esperar ninguna señal de respuesta, Snape lanzó un fuerte derechazo, que fue esquivado hábilmente por Sirius.

Durante ese instante, se creó un espacio entre los dos de un metro, por el cual pasó una cabellera castaña.

Sirius no podía respirar. Severus no podía hacer nada.

Ambos, sin darse cuenta se habían quedado viendo a la extraña. ¿Quién sería?


	2. El comienzo

**Llegó el segundo capítulo y descubriremos quién es esa misteriosa castaña... Quisiera aclarar que todos los personajes aquí mencionados fueron creados por la genia de las genias J. K. Rowling, y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. La historia, al contrario, es totalmente de mi invención. espero que la disfruten... no leemos lueguito, hasta el final de la página!**

* * *

><p>Ella y Ginny. Ella y Ginny. Ya estaba harta de que las dejaran de lado para las misiones. Eran las protegidas, las niñas mimadas. En lo único que podían ayudar hasta que Harry fuera reclutado era en el aseo de Grimmauld Place.<p>

¿Qué caso tenía ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix si ni siquiera podían ir a las misiones, o sabotear algo, o entrar de encubierto en algún sitio? La agobiaba pensar que Ron, por ejemplo, que tenía su misma edad, fuera a un montón de lugares, conociera a mucha y gente y participara en algunas misiones.

Estaba harta. Y estaba segura que cuando llegara Harry, nada cambiaría.

Por más que fuese la inteligente del trío dorado, y eso no lo negaba, sus ideas eran las primeras en ser descartadas. Odiaba que le dijeran que no era asunto suyo, o que ni siquiera se metiera.

Por momentos, imaginaba que su vida hubiese sido mucho más fácil si tan solo no hubiese ido a Hogwarts. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en eso? De no ser por Hogwarts, ella hubiera sido la "traga", la "nerd" de la clase y no tendría amigos.

Por lo menos de eso se sentía orgullosa: su amistad con Ron y Harry se había fortalecido durante los años y su amistad con Ginny, por suerte, iba en aumento.

La llegada de Harry estaba prevista para dentro de una semana, y el tiempo parecía que volaba, pues cuando todos se dieron cuenta, la semana había concluido. Ojoloco, Kingsley, Tonks y algunos otros aurores eran los encargados de llevar a Harry sano y salvo de Privet Drive a Grimmauld Place.

"¡Al fin!" pensó ella "Una misión en la que solo pueden ir los mayores"

Por suerte, todo salió bien, y Harry llegó muy pronto a la residencia, siendo recibido cordialmente por todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Muchos (como el señor Weasley que estaba allí presente) le preguntaban que clases que cosas hacían los muggles, y otros, simplemente cómo había estado.

Ese día estaba prevista una nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix luego de la cena y como siempre, los menores no eran bienvenidos.

La cena se tornó divertida luego de que Tonks comenzara a hacer sus múltiples caras, o cambiara de color su cabello. La llegada de Sirius fue algo inesperado para todos. Si bien todos (excepto Harry) lo habían visto antes, su llegada fue sin previo aviso.

Luego de la cena, mientras todos se estaban retirando a sus dormitorios, un par de figuras humanas aparecieron en la chimenea, sobresaltando a todo aquel que se encontraba en la cocina y provocando mucha duda en los que no se encontraban allí.

De la chimenea, salieron Albus Dumbledore, el querido director de Hogwarts que fue bien recibido por todos los presentes, y Severus Snape, el despreciado profesor de Pociones de la escuela.

El ambiente tomó un poco de tensión con la presencia de Sirius y Severus en la misma sala, pero pronto Dumbledore los calmó y saludó a cada uno de los actuales residentes de Grimmauld Place.

Pronto comenzaría la reunión y todos los jóvenes (incluidos Fred y George que se rehusaban a dejar la habitación), se debieron ir a la cama.

-¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! –sonó una voz desde abajo. Los tres se asomaron por el borde de la escalera y vieron a la señora Weasley con una sonrisa incómoda en el rostro-. Chicos, que suerte que los tres están despiertos. Vengan, todos quieren hablar con ustedes.

Con un poco de curiosidad y sorpresa, el trío dorado bajó las escaleras lentamente.

"Seguro quieren hablar de una nueva misión para Harry y Ron" pensaba Hermione "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Después de todo, siguen sin tenerme en cuenta!"

Los tres entraron en la habitación, y sentaron en los tres primeros asientos que encontraron libres, pues estaban la mayoría ocupados.

-Bueno, chicos –dijo la amable voz de Dumbledore, y todos se voltearon para mirarlo-. Primero, me alegro de verlos de vuelta –sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos tras los lentes de medialuna brillaron intensamente-. Supongo que no saben a qué fueron llamados aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Los tres se pusieron un poco incómodos, pues minuto antes habían estado tratando de escuchar la charla con las orejas extensibles de Fred y George.

-La verdad, profesor –comenzó Harry- no estamos para nada enterados de por qué se nos ha llamado –sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían de la vergüenza; no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo estaba mintiendo para salvar sus cuellos y los de los gemelos.

-A decir verdad, Harry –comenzó a hablar Lupin-, a la única persona que queríamos llamar era a Hermione.

Se hizo una pausa que duró siglos en la mente del trío Griffindor. "¿Cómo que Hermione?" pesaba Ron. "¿A Hermione sola?" pensó Harry. "¿Por qué me habrían de llamar a mí sola? Debe ser algo que solo yo puedo hacer, supongo" pensó Hermione, que tenía la cara totalmente pálida y con una expresión de terror inminente.

El silencio se intensificó, mientras todos esperaban las reacciones de los tres amigos. Ninguno movía un músculo.

-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó Ron, saltando de su silla y con los ojos enormes como platos- ¿Qué hay de Harry y de mí? ¿Qué hay que Hermione pueda hacer sin nuestra ayuda?

-¿Te atreves a decir que los necesito a ustedes dos para protegerme? –saltó Hermione, que hervía de la furia, parándose y enfrentando a Ron. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Por más que lo quisiera, Ron era un imbécil. No tenía tacto para nada- ¿Quién descubrió cómo se movilizaba el basilisco dentro del colegio? ¿Quién descubrió que en el Lago Negro estaría la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos? ¿Quién salvó a Harry de morir tirado por su propia escoba? ¡¿Quién te salvó a TI de morir atrapado por el lazo del diablo? ¡SI TIENES TANTAS HAGALLAS DILO! –estaba tan furiosa, no podía creer que fuese tan obstinado. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no dejaban de salir.

Todos miraban expectantes, hasta que el silencio fue roto. De repente, un rotundo CRACK se escuchó en toda la habitación y Kreacher apareció, con su forma encogida y resentida.

-¡Kreacher! –reaccionó Sirius- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Kreacher lo siente mucho, amo Black –dijo el elfo, inclinándose y murmurando insultos a todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes, pero concentrándose en Hermione, que había parado de llorar- pero debía informarle que los asquerosos niños Weasley han estado revisando toda la casa en busca de un escondite para volar algo –dijo con su voz arrastrada y seca, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Kreacher! –dijo Sirius un tanto disgustado- ¡No andes espiando a los demás! ¡No importa lo que hagan los muchachos! ¡Y no te atrevas a murmurar nada en contra de Hermione Granger! –todos enmudecieron- ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Sí amo Black –dijo Kreacher, que había borrado su sonrisa y miraba a Sirius y a Hermione con rencor. De repente, otro CRACK se escuchó en la habitación y el elfo desapareció.

El silencio continuó durante unos momentos, hasta que Dumbledore habló, calmando el ambiente.

-Volviendo al tema de su llamada –dijo refiriéndose al trío dorado-, creo que deben saber el resto del plan para desbaratar a Voldemort –los Weasley se estremecieron, y Tonks cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le doliera aquella palabra prohibida-. Como ustedes bien saben, hubo una fuga en masa de Azkaban durante las vacaciones de la cual escaparon muchos de los criminales más peligrosos en nuestro mundo –hizo una pausa, miró a los tres chicos que escuchaban asombradísimos, y prosiguió-. Uno de ellos, más bien una, ha escapado y es la mayor partidaria de Voldemort –nuevamente los estremecimientos-. Su nombre: Bellatrix Black Lestrange o Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los tres se quedaron atónitos, con las bocas abiertas casi hasta el suelo y con expresiones más que sorprendidísimas. Nadie hablaba. Nadie se movía.

-Sigo sin entender –intervino Ron luego de un momento- qué tiene que ver Hermione con todo esto.

-¡Ay! ¡Por Merlín, Ronald! –le gritó Hermione, que se había vuelto a poner tensa- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes aceptar que ya puedo cuidarme sola como siempre lo he hecho?

-¡Yo solo digo que…!

-¡Chicos! –gritó Harry, para hacerse oír entre los gritos de la pelea que volvía a comenzar- ¡Por favor, Ron, compórtate! –le dijo a su amigo, y lo sentó en su silla, mientras le daba una mirada justa a Hermione.

-Discúlpenos, profesor –inquirió Ron, ya más calmado.

El silencio retomó su juego de incertidumbre y misterio, dejando que Hermione se impacientara, y que Harry y Ron se pusieran nerviosos.

-Bellatrix –continuó Sirius- es mi prima –a Harry se le cayó la boca y Ron y Hermione no respiraban-. También es hermana de Narcissa Malfoy, cuñada de Lucius Malfoy y la tía de Draco. Nuestro trato como primos es casi nulo. Nunca nos llevamos bien.

-El asunto es –intervino Lupin- que Bellatrix tortura y mata sin piedad, y es el deber de la orden proteger al mundo mágico de sus futuros ataques, ya que el Ministerio no se quiere hacer cargo. Nuestro plan es… -pausó un momento su charla, como pensando bien qué palabras debía emplear para lo que seguía- el plan… es… -se notaba que no podía hablar. Sea lo que fuera era muy difícil de decir.

-Asesinarla –terminó Severus Snape, con su voz fría y seca, sin sentimiento alguno.

Nadie acotó nada más. El trío de oro volvió a ponerse tenso, solo que por otra cuestión. Si bien la reacción de Sirius había sobresaltado, la forma en la que Severus dijo la misión daba mucha impresión y helaba la sangre.

-¿Pretenden que yo sola mate a Bellatrix? –inquirió Hermione, con un tono sobresaltado y angustiado en la voz.

-¡¿Pretenden que Hermione vaya sola a una muerte segura? –preguntó Ron, que un poco de preocupación en la voz. Hermione lo miró y se preguntó qué le pasaba a Ron, hacía pocos minutos había dicho que los necesitaba a él y a Harry.

-Claro que no estará sola –dijo Sirius, como siendo acusado de algo- ¿cómo quieren que dejemos a una dama en apuros ante tal situación? ¿Acaso no recuerda nadie que tanto yo como Remus fuimos a Hogwarts durante la estadía de Bellatrix?

-También estaré yo, Black, no se olvide de eso –agregó Snape desafiante-. Por lo tanto –pasó a dirigirse a Hermione-, es obvio que deberá viajar en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Quiero agradecer mucho por la bienvenida, ya que no me tomatearon como esperaba :P tampoco ví ningún Avada Kedabra, solo un Expeliarmus, pero se me fue devuelta en mano la varita :P jaja, quiero agradecer, en serio, a todos los que están siguiendo mi fic, ya que es el primero que hago, y estoy un poquito nerviosa. jej, anímense a dar review, me pone muy alegre saber si les gusta, y me hace aclarar cosa si es que no se entienden los capitulos. espero que sean pacientes, pues con el estudio y tooooda la tarea que me dejan, solo podré actualizar los fines de semana... igual no se descarta la posibilidad de que actualice en medio de la semana :P sin mas que decir, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Gracias **Spectral Fairy **por la bienvenida tan calurosa que me brindaste... jaja espero que este capi haya dejado en claro en qué curso de Hogwarts transcurre... igual cualquier cosita, vos avisame! ;)

Gracias, hasta la proxima y **FELIX FELICIS** para toooodos...


	3. Una gran despedida

**Bueno, bueno, ya esta listo el tercer capítulo, espero que se disfrute muchio muchio, y animense a dejar RR en serio! porfaaaaa! necesito saber si les va gustando! Quiero aclarar que no va a ser Hermione nuestra relatora, estos dos capis los cuenta ella, o algo asi, pero la historia sera contada por otras personitasss... disfrutenlo, y como bien dicen en ingles: TIME IS MONEY... el tiempo es un MANI**

* * *

><p>Su decisión había quedado clara para todos. Había aceptado la misión casi suicida que se le había designado. Sus amigos, con muy buenos argumentos, se mostraban en contra de la aceptación de la muchacha, pero al parecer, nadie podía quitarle de la cabeza que ya había aceptado y no cambiaría de opinión.<p>

La tarde de su viaje, la chica había estado pensando muy bien su objetivo principal. También había reflexionado sobre el hecho de que Harry y Ron no podían acompañarla, y había llegado a una conclusión.

Unos minutos antes de irse, Hermione se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigos, que se habían resignado a su decisión y se encontraban en la pieza de Harry y Ron.

Golpeó la puerta y pasó. Al entrar, vio la imagen más conmovedora del mundo, incluso había pensado que era un truco de sus amigos para que se quedara: Ron estaba sentado en su cama y lloraba a cántaros, mientras que Harry y los gemelos lo tranquilizaban. Ginny estaba también sentada sobre la cama y lloraba al igual que su hermano, solo que no tanto.

Ron levantó la vista del piso y posó sus ojos celestes tristes en los marrones de la chica que se hallaba en la puerta. Se levantó de repente y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¡No te vayas Hermione, por favor! –le rogaba al oído- No soportaría una vida sin ti. No te vayas, por favor.

Hermione correspondió el abrazo y lloró sobre el hombro de su amigo, mientras éste lloraba en el suyo.

-Por favor… –seguía rogando Ron entre sollozos, como si fuera a hacerle caso- Yo… yo… yo te… -balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, aunque se notaba que quería formar una frase pero el llanto no se lo permitía. La soltó y la miró a los ojos- Yo te amo.

El pelirrojo acortó la distancia entre ellos y selló su amor con un beso cálido y tierno. Hermione correspondió también al beso, pues no podía negar que ella también lo quería mucho a Ron. Luego de unos momentos, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. El chico aún lloraba y la chica lo miraba embobada.

Todos sus amigos se acercaron y le dieron un tierno abrazo, en el que pudo sentir que extrañaría cada gota del amor que le brindaban. Luego abrazó a todos y cada uno de ellos, mientras algunas lágrimas bañaban su cara.

Sabía que le iba a ser difícil, pero no pensó que le costaría tanto aceptar que al día siguiente ya no podría verlos por un buen tiempo.

Los gemelos Weasley, que sabían muy bien que era un momento incómodo, trataron de disminuir la tensión contando chistes o haciendo bromas con sus nuevos artículos. Parecía funcionar bastante bien, pues de un momento a otro, todos estaban descostillándose de la risa. Pero pronto la alegría terminaría, pues un golpe en la puerta los sorprendió. Rápidamente, los gemelos guardaron todas sus bromas, y dejaron entrar al visitante.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, todos pudieron ver al viejo director que les lanzaba una sonrisa de complicidad, incitándolos a reírse junto a él.

-Creo que están divirtiendo –dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara-. Está bien, volveré en un rato.

Solo dijo eso, y se retiró dejando a los jóvenes muertos de risa.

La tarde se les había pasado volando entre risas y bromas. Sabía que los iba a extrañar a todos. Ya era parte de una gran familia que se estaba creando a base de una fuerte amistad, y estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Luego de la cena, Hermione se decidió dar sus conjeturas a Harry y a Ron sobre el hecho de que ella sola fuese a la misión. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pues aún ambos estaban un poco molestos con los mayores al enviarla sin ningún tipo de protección y a una misión de esa índole.

-Bueno –dijo la chica, que estaba muy nerviosa-, supongo que debemos hablar de la misión –de repente, todo el ambiente se tensó y silenció muy amenazadoramente-. Chicos, créanme si les digo que tampoco quiero ir sola, pero creo saber porqué no los dejar venir conmigo –hizo una pausa prolongada, que terminó con la duda en los ojos de sus amigos-. La primera cuestión que hay que tener en cuenta, Harry –dijo mirando a su amigo-, es el hecho de que iré a la época en la que Lily y James asistían a Hogwarts –su amigo la miró algo confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pienso que si estuvieses tú en esa situación, lo primero que harías es ir a conocerlos, hacerte su amigo. Teniendo en cuenta la misión asignada, eso no ayuda mucho. Te dejarías guiar por tus sentimientos y dejarías completamente de lado la misión –su amigo la miró con ojos melancólicos-. En el caso de Ron –dijo mirando a su otro amigo, que la miraba intensamente-, creo que es más bien por la cuestión de que dejas llevar por tu odio hacia algunas personas, como Colagusano, Malfoy, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Snape. En este caso, estaría más que mal que me acompañaras, sabiendo que podrías intentar hacerles bromas y demás.

El argumento que tenía con respecto a Ron era algo vago, lo aceptaba, pero era el único que tenía para despreocuparlo aunque sea un poco. Se quedó estática mirando a sus amigos, quienes la miraban un poco enojados por la visión que tenía de ellos. No negaban que no harían ninguna de esas cosas, pero era duro tener que aceptarlo.

-Es extraño que no haya vuelto Dumbledore –inquirió Harry, que solo se limitó a mirar al suelo-. Es extraño. No volvió en todo el día. ¿Qué querría?

Nadie respondió. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una pelirroja entró en la habitación, seguida por un par de bromistas, que sentaron en las camas.

-Dumbledore quiere verte –dijo Ginny, mirando tristemente a Hermione.

La castaña captó el mensaje y se paró muy lentamente. Se dirigió a la puerta y dio las buenas noches a todos.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando un bulto la sorprendió, haciéndola caer escaleras abajo sin ningún tipo de freno. Bajó un piso entero de esta forma, hasta que unas manos heladas y blancuzcas la sostuvieron. Severus Snape la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta la cocina, sin decir ni una palabra en todo el recorrido.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, en esta estaban el director y profesor Albus Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius y Ojoloco.

-¡Ah, Hermione! –exclamó el viejo director al verla- Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Estábamos creyendo que era quizás un momento inoportuno para llamarte –miró a Tonks disimuladamente, y ésta escondió una mueca de equivocación en el rostro-. ¿Estabas con tus amigos?

-Sí. Estábamos hablando de mi misión, de porqué ellos no pueden ir.

-¿Llegaron a alguna conclusión? –preguntó el director atentamente.

-Creemos que Harry no puede ir solo por el hecho de que van a estar sus padres, y que Ron no debe ir porque se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos –el director hizo una gran sonrisa y luego habló.

-¡Muy bien señorita Granger! Sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría, no esperaba nada menos de usted –Hermione sonrió encantada-. Creo que ya es hora de que sepa unas cosas más para su éxito –le dedicó un guiño a la chica y se dirigió a Remus Lupin.

Lupin se aproximó a la chica. Sacó su varita e hizo que la castaña también la sacara.

-Lo primero que debes saber es que un mago oscuro te matará si tiene la oportunidad. Supongo que sabes qué hechizo utilizaría si quisiera hacerlo, ¿no? –Hermione asintió y miró a Ojoloco. Sabía que no había sido él quien se los había mostrado en el cuarto curso en Hogwarts, pero no podía evitarlo- Puedes hacer dos cosas para protegerte: usar un Protego o contraatacar con un Expeliarmus. El Protego nunca lo hemos usado contra una Avada Kedavra, pero creemos que funcionaría bien. El Expeliarmus, como todos ya sabemos, el único que lo ha usado con buenos resultados es Harry.

-Por lo tanto –continuó Snape-, le recomendamos que use el Protego, señorita Granger.

-¡Pero no se ha probado antes! –saltó Molly Weasley, defendiendo a la chica- ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Enséñenle a usar lo seguro, no lo que es probable! –la señora estaba muy enojada con todos los presentes en esa sala, y se había puesto entre Hermione y el resto, tratando de proteger a la primera.

-Molly –dijo la voz calma de Dumbledore-, no dejaremos que le pase nada a Hermione. La protegeremos con lo mejor que se nos pueda ocurrir, y para eso debemos darle todas las opciones. Luego ella elegirá qué usar en batalla, ¿no es así señorita Granger? –Dumbledore la miró tiernamente, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras Molly se calmaba un poco.

Luego de un montón de nuevos hechizos, contra encantamientos y miles de explicaciones, Hermione quedó libre para ir a dormir y recuperar fuerzas, pues al día siguiente viajaría al pasado.

Rápidamente pasó por la habitación de Harry y Ron, y se despidió tiernamente de ambos con un beso en la frente, pues estaban profundamente dormidos. Les dejó una carta de despedida que improvisó con un pergamino roto y un pedazo de carbonilla, y se fue a su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó muy, pero muy rápido, tratando de no despertar a Ginny, pues eran las 8 de la mañana. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Silenciosamente bajó las escaleras, y dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. La secó con el puño de su remera manga larga y se dirigió a la cocina.

El ambiente no había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Snape y Sirius estaban electrocutando al otro con la mirada, mientras Dumbledore y Tonks hacían lo posible por separarlos un poco y hacer reír a todos (excepto al Snape, claro). Aún así, todos volvieron a la realidad cuando Hermione cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Hermione! –dijo Tonks, que fue la primera en verla- ¿Cómo descansaste?

-Bueno… a decir verdad, no pude dormir mucho –respondió la chica, con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro-, supongo que estoy algo nerviosa.

-¡Me imagino! –dijo la bruja, mientras la estrechaba en un amable abrazo.

-Sí. Y para recuperar las fuerzas –acotó Molly-, nada mejor que un buen desayuno –y le sirvió en la mesa una gran bandeja llena de tostadas, y con una taza de té caliente. Hermione solo comió un poco, pero se esforzó por terminar el té, para no quedar mal con Molly. Después de todo, era la madre de su Ron.

-Bueno –dijo Sirius, al ver que la chica había terminado de comer y tomar el desayuno- creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Como no eres mayor de edad –dijo con algo de fastidio- no podemos aparecernos. ¿Qué transporte recomiendan?

Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de llegar era tomar el autobús noctámbulo.

Todos salieron, y esperaron pacientemente a que el autobús llegara. Hermione se volvió a ver la casa, y pudo jurar que vio a Kreacher en una ventana, saludándole. Ella devolvió el saludo y le regaló al elfo una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia otra ventana, y logró ver, mientras la casa se perdía entre los edificios muggles, la cara de un triste pelirrojo que lloraba y la saludaba, mandándole un beso. Ella se lo devolvió, justo un segundo antes de que Grimmauld Place desapareciera de su vista.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, eran las 11:55. Si quería poder comprar las cosas para Hogwarts ese mismo día, debía darse prisa, pues a las 12, el Callejón Diagon se llenaba de gente, y era casi imposible poder conseguir una sola cosa.

Entraron en el Callejón y fueron directo hacia un estrecho corredor, que quedaba frente a Flourish & Blotts. Lamentablemente, debía llevar su enorme valija llena de ropa consigo, pues no podía dejarla en ningún otro lugar.

-Bien –dijo Sirius- ya estamos aquí. Ahora, cuando compres todo y te instales en el Caldero Chorreante, envíale una carta a Dumbledore pidiéndole una entrevista, en la cual le pedirás asistir al colegio, debe ser antes del primero de Septiembre.

-No puedes equivocarte en esta parte –acotó Lupin-. Lo más importante, y tu prioridad en este momento, es lograr entrar en Hogwarts.

Hermione asintió, y Remus le entregó el giratiempo. La chica se lo colocó en su cuello y miró a todos. Comenzó a girar el mecanismo del objeto.

-Suerte –fue lo último que escuchó. Alzó la vista y logró ver a Snape, con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro. Luego de eso, ella se perdió en el tiempo, hasta llegar a su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dio vuelta y vio cómo el callejón se poblaba de gente que iba y venía, que entraba y salía de los miles de negocios que enfrentaban la calle.

Decididamente, se encaminó a Flourish y Blotts, pasando por en medio de un pelea, a lo cual ella solo pensó "¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué niños tan inmaduros!", sin darse cuenta que dos muchachos la miraban.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no voy a decir nada... si llegan a ver alguna flta de ortografa e pr est tclad d merda... jeeje. asta la próxima. <strong>

**FELIX FELICIS PARA TODOS**


	4. Extraña no, misteriosa

_Bueno, bueno. Ya está listo el cuarto capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho mucho. Espero tambien mis reviews aunque sean anonimos acepto lo que venga. Sin hacer muchas aclaraciones, quiero decirles que continuo este fic gracias al apoyo de mis amigas, tambien si lo sigue alguien del foro, no se sienta excluido, solo que quienes me conocen, me dicen que tan buena es la historia, los personajes, etc. Si quieren preguntar cosas o algo así (salvo adelantos del prox capitulo) animense a dare reviews! . bueno, a leer, porque como bien dicen en ingles: **TIME IS MONEY... EL TIEMPO ES UN MANÍ.**_

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Quién podría ser aquella extraña chica? Era muy bonita. Y también muy decidida, justo como su amiga Lily. Su mente estaba en otra parte, al igual que su contrincante. Perfectamente, cualquiera de los dos podía atacar con facilidad, pero les era imposible moverse. Esa chica, sea bruja o no, les había lanzado un Petríficus Totalus infalible. Había algo especial en ella.<p>

James y Lily se habían interpuesto entre los luchadores, pero estos ya no mostraban ganas de pelear. Es más, Sirius había dejado de forcejear con sus amigos, y Severus ya no estaba a la defensiva.

porque James, Peter y Remus habían comenzado a zarandear a Sirius, y Lily le había dado un empujoncito en el hombro a Snape para que éste reaccionara.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? –le gritaba Cornamenta casi en el oído- ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Ya! ¡No me grites! –dijo un bastante molesto Sirius- Estoy bien.

-Lo siento –dijo un divertido James, que lo miraba algo confundido. ¿Por qué se había quedado tan estático su mejor amigo?

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Lily algo preocupada- ¿Por qué te quedaste tan helado?

-Estoy bien –dijo la voz arrastrada de Snape.

-¿Por qué le quisiste pegar a Sirius? ¿Qué te pasa? –le replicó Lily- ¿No vas a empezar a tratar de llevarte bien con ellos?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que nos llevemos bien? –dijo Snape, que se había olvidado totalmente del asunto.

-Tú eres mi amigo y ellos me caen bien. Solo intenta acercarte a ellos. Veras que no son tan malos como tú dices.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a juntar con esos lacras! –gritó Snape. Hacía un año que quería decirle lo que pensaba de ellos a Lily, pero ésta no lo escuchaba nunca- ¡No quiero ser su amigo!

Los merodeadores se voltearon y miraron de frente a Snape. Las miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, y nuevamente ardió fuego entre Sirius y Severus. Todos se miraban con profundo rencor, a excepción de Lily, Peter y Remus, que solo miraban para un lado y para otro.

-¿Cómo nos dijiste? –se acercó amenazante James, que le sostenía la mirada a Severus- ¿Piensas que somos unos lacras? –Lily se interpuso entre ellos, protegiendo a James. Severus no podía creerlo: su mejor amiga y amor platónico estaba defendiendo a los merodeadores, sus eternos enemigos.

-Como tú oíste bien, Potter. ¿Y sabes qué más pienso? Pienso que no hay mayor repugnancia que estar en la misma mesa que dos atorrantes, un idiota que no sabe defenderse, un señorito prefecto de Griffindor y una sangre sucia –todos se congelaron, y a Lily se le heló la sangre. Miró con cuidado la cara de su amigo, pero una mueca de desprecio ocultaba su verdadero ser.

-¿Qué… qué dijiste? –preguntó Lily entre lágrimas. ¿Le diría que lo sentía? Pero, ¿por qué no había sentimiento alguno de culpa?- Dime Sev –gimoteaba la chica-, ¿qué acabas de decir?

-Tú me oíste muy bien, sangre sucia.

La miró a los ojos y no pudo soportar ver esa expresión de tristeza y sorpresa en el rostro lloroso de su amiga. Sin poder soportar más la escena que había formado en medio del callejón, entró en Flourish y Blotts.

Sirius no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. ¿Acaso Quéjicus le había dicho sangre sucia a Lily? Lo único que alcanzó a ver luego de que ese cobarde abandonara aquel escenario, fue a la pelirroja arrojarse a los brazos de su amigo James y llorar abrazada a él. Al menos, ahora tenía otra razón por la cual odiar a Snape.

Flourish y Blotts era un verdadero lío, estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo de edades, que iba y venía comprando libros. Los estantes estaban rebosantes de ellos, pero desaparecían sin cuidado. Por suerte le fue muy fácil divisar la cabellera castaña alborotada de aquella chica tan peculiar.

Estaba en un estante bastante cercano a la ventana. Lo único que temía en ese momento era que el grupito de los merodeadores entrara y le hicieran armar un escándalo.

Se acercó lentamente, procurando que la chica no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se ve que logró lo que quería, porque ni bien pudo estar a una distancia de solo un par de metros, la muchacha se marchó rápidamente hacia la caja y huyó del negocio, seguida de una gran cantidad de gente.

Con un poco de disgusto, compró sus libros y salió del lugar apresuradamente, tratando de no cruzarse con los merodeadores.

Tuvo suerte al entrar en Flourish y Blotts con sus amigos, pues ya no había tanta gente y no se habían terminado los libros que les correspondían. Sin duda quinto año sería genial.

Lo único que no comprendía era la actitud de Quéjicus frente a su amiga de toda la vida. ¿Cómo le había hecho algo así? Posiblemente, sus compañías Slytheryn le había inculcado ese nuevo sentimiento de odio hacia los nacidos de muggles. Era solo una teoría, pero era la más acertada que tenía. Trató de no preocuparse por la chica pelirroja, centrándose en sus amigos, riendo con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco, la tarde se convirtió en noche, y las noches hicieron que los días pasaran, y la semana concluyó. Al fin volverían todos a Hogwarts.

El primero de Septiembre, el andén 9 ¾ desbordaba de gente. Había mucha gente más que en el callejón Diagon cuando fue a comprar sus cosas junto a sus amigos. Era muy difícil moverse con los grandes baúles, y más difícil aún se hacía encontrar un compartimiento vacío para poder instalarse.

Por suerte, lograron hallar un compartimiento, y allí se acomodaron los cuatro amigos y la chica pelirroja, que se había hecho muy amiga de Remus desde el incidente con Severus.

En el vagón Slytheryn, un grupo de muchachos y muchachas se ubicaba en uno de los asientos, llamando a un chico solitario que se acercaba tímidamente.

Nunca escuchaba sus charlas. Eran tan hipócritas todos y cada uno de ellos. Los detestaba a todos, no quería a ninguno de ellos. La única que lo integraba y lo hacía sentir cómodo era Narcissa.

Narcissa era la novia de Lucius. Tenía cierto talento natural para despreciar a los muggles y a sus hijos, sobre todo a los que llegaban a Hogwarts en busca de aprender magia. Tenía cierta afinidad hacia Snape, pero aún así, no eran amigos. Solo trataba de integrarlo con los Slytheryn, pues no le parecía que tuviera amistades en Griffindor. Era sumamente comprensiva y se daba cuenta si le ocurría algo a alguno de sus compañeros Slytheryn.

Severus se sentó con sus compañeros y se quedó cayado el resto del viaje. ¿Dónde podría estar la chica castaña en ese momento? ¿Iría a Hogwarts con ellos?

-Severus –le dijo Narcissa, que lo miró un poco preocupada-, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco ido.

-Sí, si –respondió Severus, tratando de parecer convincente-. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Con esto último, dejó de hablar y se marchó a buscar a Lily. Se comenzaba a sentir un poco mal después de haberle dicho esa grosería. Sabía que debía disculparse.

-Ya te digo Lily –vociferó Canuto, que estaba parado en medio del compartimiento-, Quéjicus es un idiota.

-¡No le digas así! –gritó Lily, mientras se paraba y lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

El silencio se mantuvo en el aire, entre las miradas de Sirius y Lily.

-¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo después de lo que te dijo? –preguntó Remus sabiamente, mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja.

Lily no respondió, ante lo cual Sirius continuó bromeando con James. Sin que nadie lo notara, Snape se escondió tras la puerta, mirando tímidamente a la pelirroja, que se veía tan alegre.

Pronto los juegos y risas comenzaron a ir en aumento, y comenzó una terrible justa de empujones entre Lily y James contra Remus y Sirius. Peter solo miraba divertido e hinchaba por quien creía que ganaría. Sirius y Remus se sentaron y siguieron la lucha desde sus asientos. Lily y James, al contrario, se hallaban parados, con mayor ventaja sobre sus adversarios, pues podían usar un poco más de fuerza.

La lucha duró largo tiempo, hasta que James trastabilló haciendo caer a Lily también. El primero quedó sobre la pelirroja, que se había puesto roja como su cabello. Severus salió de su escondite, indignado por cómo trataban esos idiotas a la chica, y miró con odio intenso a Potter. Todos callaron mientras los chicos se levantaban y se sentaban, incómodos y sonrojados, en asientos diferentes. Remus, Peter y Sirius compartieron unas miradas cómplices.

Canuto desvió su vista la puerta, y fue allí cuando su cara se tornó de una cara graciosa a una mueca de enojo.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! –le gritó a Snape señalándolo con el dedo y parándose de su asiento, haciendo que los demás voltearan. Salió rápidamente del compartimiento y empujó a Snape, quien le devolvió el empujón.

-¡Basta! –dijo Lily, quien se interpuso entre ambos chicos, defendiendo a Sirius y mirando amenazadoramente a Severus.

-Y yo que venía a disculparme –dijo Severus, con el tono más burlón y grosero que pudo-. Si éstas son las amistades que escoges… -dijo mirando despectivamente a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues nuevamente, la cabellera castaña pasó entre ambos grupos, y se perdió por el pasillo, seguida por la mirada de todos. ¿Quién podría ser? "Por lo menos", pensó Severus, "sé que estudiará en Hogwarts". Se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de lado en la cara. Sirius pensaba exactamente lo mismo, y dibujó una sonrisa mucho más vistosa en su cara de Don Juan.

La chica se detuvo en seco, causando la intriga en los rostros de todos. Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente y miró intensamente a Lily y a James.

-Hola –dijo Lily acercándose a la chica- soy Lily Evans. ¿Están bien?

La chica no respondió. Su cara se tornó a una de terror. Lily avanzó un poco más, para tratar de tranquilizar a la chica misteriosa, pero ésta huyó despavorida en dirección opuesta. ¿Qué rayos podría pasarle? Sirius sintió un tirón invisible, que lo empujaba a salir en su búsqueda, pero tuvo que reprimir esa fuerza involuntaria, pues no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así.

Severus, para su suerte, estaba completamente libre de estar donde quisiera. No tenía amigos que lo ataran o parientes que lo quisieran. Simplemente se tenía a él mismo, y él mismo decidía qué hacer en todas las circunstancias.

Giró la vista hacia Lily, que se había dado vuelta y volvía a su compartimiento. Pronto, todos los merodeadores y la muchacha se hallaban sentados, echando miradas de odio hacia Severus, quien aún estaba parado fuera del compartimiento.

Fulminó a todos con la mirada y se fue por la misma dirección por la que se había ido la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Canuto, Tierra llamando a Canuto, adelante Canuto! –lo sobresaltó la voz de James, que imitaba los sonidos de los comunicadores inter espaciales con mucha exactitud.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡Oh, ya sé lo que te pasa! –dijo Remus, que lo miró pícaramente, con un toque de diversión en sus ojos y una sonrisa de lado que demostraba que sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Todos lo miraron, pero nadie entendió a que se refería Lunático, a excepción de Sirius, que lo miró aterrado.

¿Cómo hacía su amigo para darse cuenta de todo tan rápido? ¿Se estaría refiriendo a la chica misteriosa? ¡Pues claro! Si no, ¿a qué más podría estarse refiriendo?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –dijo Sirius cortante, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, pues sus ojos decían toda la verdad.

-Me parece que estoy en lo cierto –dijo Remus, desafiándolo y acercándose más a su amigo- ¿Seguro que no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

Ya no podría replicarle: si lo miraba a los ojos, su mirada bastaría para que se diera cuenta de que estaba totalmente en lo cierto; si decía que no y no lo miraba, podría tomarse como una mentira. Se limitó a observar el bello paisaje que recorría el tren, mientras las risas de sus amigos volvían a escucharse. Sintió como una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, pero no se atrevió a mirar de quién era.

Remus se daba cuenta de todo. Era casi imposible ocultarle algo, él se enteraba tarde o temprano lo que ocurría. Aún así, no era tan malo que se diera cuenta así de rápido de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues era muy buen consejero, e indirectamente daba pistas sobre el asunto en cuestión.

L a mano le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se alejó, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos. "Ojalá que entre en Griffindor" pensaba "Ojalá que entre en Griffindor. Ojalá que entre en Griffindor". Así se quedó pensando hasta quedarse dormido, perdiéndose en un profundo sueño, en el cual pudo volcar todos sus sentimientos e inundarlo de nuevos deseos.

-¡Ey, Sirius! ¡Despierta!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué pasa? –dijo adormecido, tratando de identificar esa voz que le era tan familiar. James no era, tampoco Peter. ¿Sería acaso Remus?

-¡Ey! Ya llegamos a la estación, todos están bajando, ¡levántate! –abrió los ojos y comprobó que era Remus quien le hablaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio el compartimiento vacío. Dirigió su vista a la ventana, y vio como un millar de alumnos caminaban sin cesar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó como pudo, se refregó los ojos y tomó su baúl.

Salió del tren con Remus, tratando de encontrar al resto, pero ya todos se habían ido. Con suerte, llegaron a tomar la última de las carrozas. En ella, estaban sentadas dos niñas que parecían de segundo y una chica más grande que evitaba sus miradas.

Sirius se congeló en el acto y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas. Las dos niñas conversaban animadamente sobre lo que querían aprender durante el año mientras los dos chicos se sentaban al lado de la castaña. Remus, notando lo nervioso que se había puesto su amigo, se sentó entre él y la castaña, que miraba hacia el paisaje de Hogwarts.

Las dos niñas se había callado, pero miraban con intriga a la castaña y murmuraban cuchicheaban cosas muy por lo bajo, casi inaudibles.

-Hola –se dirigió Remus a la misteriosa que se hallaba a su lado. Sirius lo miró con desesperación, tratando de que no continuara. La chica solo miró al suelo del carruaje, y no profirió de su boca ningún sonido. Remus siempre había tenido el don de la palabra, sabía muy bien cómo usarla y cuando-. Tranquila. Yo soy Remus Lupin –extendió la mano a la chica, pero ésta solo la miró con nerviosismo e inseguridad. Sirius le quitó la mano de un tirón y a mirada de la chica saltó hacia Sirius.

-Déjalo –lo amenazó, apuntándolo con la varita. ¿Cuándo la había sacado? Sirius soltó el brazo de su amigo y miró confundido (al igual que Remus) a la castaña, quien había bajado la varita y había vuelto a la misma posición de antes.

-No le iba a hacer nada –acotó en su defensa-. Somos amigos, jamás le haría nada.

La chica no respondió. Las niñas habían vuelto a su charla, mientras miraban de reojo a la chica mayor.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Lupin a la castaña. Su reacción fue una sorpresa para todos: pidió que la carroza se detuviera y bajó de ella. Comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, mientras la carroza retomaba viaje, dejándola atrás.

-Que chica extraña ¿no? –murmuró Remus a su amigo.

-No, extraña no, misteriosa –dijo Sirius, dando por finalizada la conversación, y ganándose una mirada de complicidad de parte de su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, porque pongo mi corazon en cada palabra del texto, cualquier cosita, ya sea duda, opinion o critica, no sean timidos y hanganmela saber... sin mas que decir, besos, abrazos y mucho pero mucho <strong>FELIX FELICIS<strong> para tooodos..._


	5. Travesura ¿realizada?

**Bueno, bueno. Recien saco del horno el capiulo. No tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo asi que si no les gustó algo haganmlo saber, y siguen encontrando faltas de ortografia, mil disculpas...**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué diablos se había puesto tan nervioso frente a la chica? Había ido tras ella en el tren, y sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de su boca en el momento en que la tuvo frente a frente. Luego de unos segundos, la chica había huido nuevamente, perdiéndose entre los alumnos.<p>

También le jugaba en contra la ausencia de su amiga de toda la vida, Lily, quien le daba una confianza interior inimaginable. ¿Por qué le habían salido del alma ese par de palabras? ¿Qué lo había incitado a decirlas? Lo único que sabía era que no podía sacar de su cabeza a la chica castaña tan misteriosa.

Volvió entonces a su compartimiento, donde se sentó frente a la ventana y miró el largo camino a Hogwarts, sin escuchar los comentarios fuera de lugar de sus compañeros serpientes. Los paisajes eran variados: había muchos árboles, lagos, montañas y verde por doquier.

El viaje le pareció muy corto. Pasó a ser de noche y pronto llegaron al colegio de magia y hechicería, donde los esperaban los profesores, las clases y las nuevas tareas.

Sin esperar más, tomó una carroza en la que iba un grupo de Slytheryns, que lo recibieron con gratitud. No se sentía muy bien entre el grupo de serpientes, pero su casa era la única que lo hacía sentirse respetado entre las demás casas.

El Gran Salón estaba repleto de miles de personas que iban, venían, se paraban, se sentaban y hablaban con otros. Pronto divisó un lugar vacío en su mesa, al cual se dirigió para que no se lo ganase nadie más.

El grupo de alumnos al que él llamaba "amigos" (pero que realmente no lo eran), compuesto por Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Crabe, Goyle y otros Slytheryns, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a charlar con él, preguntándole cosas como "¿cómo te ha ido?" o "¿tienes planeado algo nuevo contra los Gryffindors?"

Su mente no estaba en ningún lugar, solo les respondía lo que sabía querían escuchar y miraba hacia otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Qué suerte que sus amigos les habían reservado un par de lugares! Se sentía orgullosísimo de haber elegido a esos amigos para que lo acompañen en su vida mágica. Se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo por haber encontrado personas tan parecidas a él, y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oye! ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta, querido Canuto? –dijo James en forma arrogante y chistosa a la vez, mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada hacia los recién llegados.

-¿A qué debo el honor mi queridísimo Cornamenta? –respondió Sirius, con la misma reverencia y el mismo tono con el que había hablado su amigo.

-¿Ya tienes alguna travesura planeada para este año? –le dijo James mirando hacia la mesa Slytheryn, y centrándose en un chico encorvado, con cabello negro y ojos de ese mismo color. Pronto, giró la vista para encontrarla con los ojos de su amigo, pero éste no veía hacia su objetivo- ¡Ey! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –dijo Sirius algo confundido, pues se había quedando viendo a una chica morocha de Ravenclaw que lo miraba de forma muy coqueta- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo no voy a tener nada planeado para nuestros queridísimos amigos de verde y plata? Luego te cuento.

-¿Nunca vas a cambiar, no Sirius?

-No, Lunático, nunca cambiaré –dijo Sirius entre risas, mientras que tomaba asiento junto a su amigo James.

Mientras todos se sentaban, el silencio se iba apoderando de la habitación. Dumbledore, el director, se adelantó de la mesa de profesores y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos de regreso, queridos alumnos! ¡Y bienvenidos también quienes comienzan el día de hoy las actividades escolares! Quisiera comenzar por recordarles que el bosque prohibido está prohibido para todos los estudiantes –hizo una pausa y se detuvo en las miradas de Sirius y James, quienes reían pícaramente-. Por otra parte, lamento decirles que no va a haber profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta mitad de año –muchos murmullos y protestas se escucharon a lo largo del comedor, pero Dumbledore los acalló con su voz-. Ahora sí, pasaremos a la selección de los nuevos alumnos de primer año.

El ritual de selección de casas comenzó aburrido como siempre, y mientras los niños se sentaban en sus respectivas casas, dos pares de ojos, unos grises, y otros negros, buscaban una enmarañada y castaña cabellera. ¿Dónde diablos podía estar esa chica?

Terminada la selección de los cursos más pequeños, el director Dumbledore nuevamente se alejó de la mesa de profesores, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos que esperaban ansiosos los deliciosos manjares que solo Hogwarts podía ofrecerles.

-El día de hoy –comenzó a hablar el director-, tenemos una selección muy particular, pues a entrado en este año una nueva alumna que cursará quinto año en este colegio. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a la señorita Emma Granger –una chica se levantó de la mesa Hufflepuff, y se acercó al taburete donde yacía el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tenía la melena alborotada y de color castaño, con unos ojos castaños también, y una cara bondadosa y bonita.

La chica se sentó en el banquillo mientras Minerva McGonnagall le colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza. El silencio inundó el Gran Comedor, y nunca nadie estuvo más expectante a lo que podía llegar a pasar hasta ese momento. Por fin, luego de un largo tiempo de espera, una voz cortó con el silencio, reclamando el hogar de la chica.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó el sombrero seleccionador, pero la chica no se movió de su sitio.

La mesa Hufflepuff aplaudía con orgullo y muchas ganas, recibiendo a la joven bruja.

En el preciso momento en que la chica comenzó a caminar, dos muchachos de diferentes casas se pararon y la miraron intensamente. La joven se frenó en seco y miró a ambos chicos. Las miradas se cortaron en el mismo momento en que Dumbledore se paró y comenzó a aplaudir a la chica.

Inmediatamente, todo el salón se levantó de su sitio y aplaudió con gozo a la nueva alumna que entraba en Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y con él un nuevo año de clases. Todos andaban de un lado para otro. Yendo a la biblioteca, volviendo de ella, yendo a los salones, volviendo de ellos, yendo a las salas comunes, volviendo de ellas.

Sin embargo, tanto Sirius como Severus estaban pendientes de una sola cosa: aquella chica misteriosa, que aparecía solo para el desayuno, luego para las clases, y luego desaparecía, para volver solo a la hora de la cena.

Aún así, nada de esto impedía que Sirius no se preocupara por el equilibrio emocional de los Slytheryns. Por suerte, tenía varios planes bajo la manga para usar durante el transcurso del año e, incluso, para el siguiente.

Había estado durante todas las vacaciones perfeccionando sus hechizos, realizando pruebas y modificando planes, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Quéjicus debía ser su primera víctima durante el año. Claro que no sería la única vez que le hiciera algún embrujo, pero por algo se debe empezar.

Reclutó a sus amigos en la sala común luego de terminadas las clases y les contó lo que tenía planeado. No era un gran plan, pero era solo para advertirles a los Slytheryns que los merodeadores habían vuelto.

-Bueno, ¿qué tienes en mente Canuto? -preguntó James, pero la respuesta de su amigo fue un fuerte ¡SHHHH! y luego una cara de discordia. Sirius hizo un ademán para que se acercaran, pues nunca se sabía cuando podía entrar alguien o cuándo podía llegar Lily, quien seguía defendiendo a Severus.

-Quéjicus –dijo Sirius en voz muy baja, y vio cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de James, mientras que Peter se tensaba y Remus ponía una cara de insatisfacción-. TODOS deberemos ayudar esta vez –le dijo a Remus, luego de ver esa cara-. Aunque no te guste, deberás ayudarnos.

Remus quiso levantarse e irse, poniendo como excusa que tenía que ir a buscar algo en la biblioteca, pero fue detenido por James y Sirius. Se sentó irritado y enojado, mientras miraba de reojo a Sirius, que comenzaba su plan.

-Es algo sencillo. ¿A dónde se va Quéjicus siempre?

-A la biblioteca –respondieron sus amigos al unísono, pero cada uno con un tono de voz y un sentimiento diferente.

-Bueno, la idea es que, mañana, ustedes dos –señaló a Peter y a Remus con el dedo- se tropiecen con él mientras está entrando en la biblioteca. Entonces, James lo inmoviliza mientras yo le hago un hechizo de levitación –terminó esto y miró instintivamente a James, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja de forma muy maliciosa.

-Creo que se puede cambiar la última parte por dos hechizos más poderosos-dijo Remus, a lo cual todos lo miraron con asombro y abriendo muy grandes los ojos-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? Quieren mi ayuda, ¿no?

-¡Genial! –saltó James, abrazándolo a Lunático, que sonreía alegremente.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé –dijo Remus de forma egoísta y poniéndose serio nuevamente-. Yo propongo que Sirius use un hechizo de advertencia, un Desmaius. Por instinto, Snape sacará su varita, y entonces James le lanza un Expeliarmus. Cuando ya no tenga la varita en la mano, láncenle algo poderoso, no un simple Levicorpus. Debe ser algo más…

Lunático no terminó la frase, pues una chica de cabello de fuego había entrado a la sala común. Los miró con lástima a todos menos a Remus. Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que la chica subió las escaleras y entró en la sala común de las chicas. Cuando no hubo moros en la costa, los muchachos volvieron a mirarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué hechizo…? –comenzó Colagusano, pero James le tapó la boca como pudo, pero el otro se resistía con fuerza.

-¡Cállate, idiota! –le dijo James, mientras le reprimía los gritos- ¿Acaso no sabes que las paredes tienen oídos? –esto lo dijo señalando hacia las saleras, más precisamente hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Luego de que salieran de allí, Lupin terminó de hablar

-¡Ya se! Láncenle un Epoximise y lo pegan a la pared. Supongo que se quedará allí pegado durante un buen rato, hasta que alguien lo libere. Quiero aclarar que…

-Nunca hemos tenido esta conversación contigo –respondieron Colagusano, Cornamenta y Canuto al unísono, haciendo que Remus se impacientara.

-¿Y si atacamos ahora? –propuso Peter, a lo que James y Sirius sonrieron con mucha picardía.

-¡Sabía que no debíamos juntarnos con ustedes dos! –dijo Lupin, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- Son una mala influencia para nosotros dos. Por ejemplo: a mí nunca se me hubieran ocurrido maldades como esas que he dicho, y Peter jamás se habría entusiasmado tanto con una idea suya –terminó de hablar y comenzó a reír ruidosamente y sin parar, seguido luego por sus amigos, mientras bajaban la Gran Escalera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Al fin! Las clases a habían terminado, y un joven solitario, de cabellos negros se dirigía rumbo a la biblioteca. Ese había sido su sitio predilecto hacía mucho tiempo en el cual podía pensar y leer a sus anchas. Lo sentía todo armonioso en su interior: los bancos, los estantes de libros, los murmullos de los alumnos, como si todos hubiese estado así desde siempre y acomodado así a propósito.

El pasillo hacia la biblioteca estaba completamente vacío, por lo que no se molestó mucho cuando dos Gryffindors chocaban con él, haciendo que caigan todas sus cosas. Sin importarles mucho, se agachó y comenzó a recoger todos sus libros y pergaminos. Tuvo que soltar todo nuevamente en el momento en que un hechizo e dio en la espalda, haciendo que cayera, luego de oír "¡Desmaius!".

Como pudo tomó su varita y apuntó a su agresor. No había llegado a decir nada cuando, de pronto, su varita saltó de su mano y fue a parar a la de su enemigo James Potter. Su cara se transformó en odio puro y pudo observar que el muchacho no estaba solo, sino que estaba con su guardaespaldas Black. ¡Cómo los odiaba!, sobre todo a Black.

-Canuto ¿harías los honores? –rió Potter y Black le siguió la broma con un movimiento de varita.

Severus pudo ver cada segundo desde que el hechizo Epoximise era lanzado, hasta el momento en que chocó contra algo en el aire. "Un momento" pensaba Severus desde el suelo "¿Qué pasó…? ¿El hechizo se detuvo? Pero, ¿cómo?".

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que de la biblioteca salió Emma, la chica de la cabellera misteriosa, que tenía en alto la varita, y apuntaba hacia el escudo. Su cara era de puro fastidio y reprobación. Se acercó lentamente hacia el escudo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, deshizo el Protego y lanzó dos rápidos Expeliarmus, de los que los tres chicos no pudieron darse cuenta.

Las tres varitas salieron despedidas de las manos de los Gryffindors, haciendo que quedaran sobre la de la chica. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando: ¿una chica enfrentando a los dos galanes de Hogwarts? ¡Algo allí estaba mal!

Con algo de confianza, Sirius se acercó a la chica y tomó su varita. La muchacha se la devolvió, pero se apresuró a poner un escudo entre ellos luego de dársela.

Sirius, aún así, no comprendía lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso lo había vencido una chica? Y no solo una chica. ¡Lo había vencido una chica de Hufflepuff!

También fue devuelta la varita de James, quien se fue ofendido hacia la sala común de los leones seguido por Sirius. Por último, Emma devolvió la varita a Severus y lo ayudó a levantar sus cosas.

El chico la miraba. Lo había salvado de quedar pegado en algún sitio esperando a ser rescatado. Lo que menos podía hacer era agradecerle.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué –contestó la chica. Por primera vez, la voz de la muchacha era oída por Severus, quien creía estar encantado con un coro celestial-. Si te molestan de nuevo no dudes en llamarme. Soy Her… ¡EMMA! Emma Granger –dijo la chica, estrechando su mano.

-Soy Severus Snape. Lamento que hayas tenido que…

-¡Descuida! Ya salvé a mis amigos de miles de estas situaciones –ambos rieron por un tiempo-. Bueno, debo irme. Hasta luego –lo saludó con la mano y se fue hacia la sala común Hufflepuff.

Debía conocerla. Al menos, ella sabía que él existía, y con eso, por el momento, le bastaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? no me gustó mucho (a mí) la parte de la travesura.. jeje, pero no se me ocurria nada.<strong>

**Sin mas nadaque decir... Besos, abrazos y mucho mucho FELIX FELICIS.**

** Con cariño, Anne-Lestrange (muajajajajaaaaaa CRUCIO!)**


	6. Encontronazos

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. PERDON! no tenia mucha inspiracion, y no tenia mucho tiempo para armar el capi, asique, disfrutenlo... si tienen dudas, o simplemente no les gustó ( X( ), haganmelo saber che, sii?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La semana había pasado rápidamente, y en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ocurría lo que nunca ocurrió, y creaba un gran revuelo: la casa que había ganado más de 300 puntos en solo una semana era ¡Hufflepuff! La seguían de cerca Griffindor y Ravenclaw, pero por una diferencia de 100 puntos, casi inalcanzable. Lo más extraño era que la chica nueva era quien estaba llevando a los tejones a la gloria poco a poco. Aún así, todos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿No tendría que estar en Ravenclaw?<p>

La chica seguía su vida como si nada a su alrededor ocurriera. Respondía en todas las clases, excepto cuando le ganaba Lily Evans o algún Ravenclaw. Seguía con su habitual ritmo de todos los días, imposibilitando a los que querían hablar con ella.

Aún así, Severus y Sirius no se rendían, y trataban de alcanzarla.

Sirius estaba algo nervioso, y le preocupaba mucho pues nunca se había puesto nervioso al tratarse de una chica. Claro que había estado con muchas de las chicas en Hogwarts, pero ésta era la primera que no suspiraba en cuanto lo veía. Él le dedicaba las mejores sonrisas, las autenticas, cuando nadie lo veía, pero la chica solo miraba hacia el frente de la clase y escuchaba al profesor.

Severus, al menos, sabía que Emma lo defendería. No es que le agradara la idea, es solo que le daba coraje saber que alguien se preocupaba un poco por él. Otra cosa que sabía es que no le agradaban ni James ni Sirius, o al menos lo suponía. Debía hablar con ella cuanto antes. ¿Y si lo había defendido por lástima? Eso era lo de menos para él. Cuando hablaron un poco, la chica se mostró amable y segura. Debía encontrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa agradable tarde de domingo, todos estaban afuera. No había ni un alma dentro del castillo, o al menos nadie la había visto. Pues en la biblioteca, una chica buscaba algo nerviosa un libro en la sección prohibida.

Sirius, lamentablemente, debí terminar un ensayo de Herbología, y debía consultar un libro que tenía Peter. Para su pesar, Peter ya lo había devuelto a la biblioteca. Sin ganas y arrastrando los pies, el muchacho rompecorazones se dirigió hacia su destino.

La biblioteca estaba desolada, no había nadie a sus ojos, pero estaba abierta la reja de la sección restringida. Se adelantó a cerrar la reja, pero se detuvo en seco unos segundos antes de siquiera tocar el frío metal. Unos libros se habían caído de un estante, y una chica se había arrojado al suelo a levantarlos.

Sirius avanzó un poco más, tratando de no hacer un solo ruido y tiró a propósito una pila de libros. La chica se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente hacia atrás. Miró a Sirius y volvió a su búsqueda. Sirius, algo confundido, recogió los libros que acababa de tirar y los acomodó en los estantes. "¿Le hablo?" pensaba "¡NO! ¿Acaso no fue ella quien nos desarmó a James y a mí?"

-¿Me pasas ese libro verde? –la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró por un momento y tomó el libro que la muchacha señalaba. Se lo alcanzó- Gracias. Por cierto, el libro de Encantamientos que acabas de acomodar va allí –la chica señaló un estante bastante elevado, y Sirius acomodó nuevamente el libro.

-¿Por qué defendiste a Quéjicus? –preguntó el chico. Había tenido esa pregunta rondando en su mente desde su encuentro anterior en la biblioteca.

La chica lo miró con enfado.

-¿Por qué lo estaban molestando?

-Touché –admitió Sirius, tocando su pecho con una mano-. No lo sé. Simplemente nos gusta ver a los Slytheryns humillados.

-Esa no es razón para molestar a alguien –Sirius bajó la mirada-. Lo defendí porque no podía permitir que ustedes se fueran con la suya-la chica bajó la voz, intentando que el muchacho no la escuchara-. Creí que serían más maduros los merodeadores en este entonces.

-¿Perdón, dijiste algo? –preguntó Sirius, seguro de haber escuchado un murmullo.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! No dije nada –la muchacha estaba muy nerviosa y se notaba aún si se la viera desde kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Estás bien? –Sirius no sabía qué estaba pasando, la chica había comenzado a lagrimear de un momento a otro.

-Si… digo, no… si… sí, estoy bien –la chica lloraba y el llanto no la dejaba terminar las frases. Se adelantó un poco y abrazó a Sirius, dejándolo atónito.

Lentamente, Sirius correspondió al abrazo y sintió como un calor inundaba su cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaba abrazando a Emma Granger, la chica que hacía que él suspirara y se perdiera en el mundo del ensueño? Sí, era verdad, no era un sueño. De la nada, ese sueño acabó, pues la muchacha se separó bruscamente secando sus lágrimas, que salían sin parar.

-Yo… lo lamento –se disculpó, pero Sirius no hizo caso a su disculpa. No tenía que disculparse, todo el mundo llora, ¿o no?

-No es por parecer grosero o inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero ¿por qué llorabas? –el silencio inundó la habitación, y el muchacho de ojos grises se arrepintió de haber formulado aquella pregunta- Lo siento, no es necesario que me contestes. Soy un idiota.

-No es algo que deba contarte, es complicado –la chica lo miró detalladamente, mirando cada rasgo que habitaba en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? –preguntó Sirius algo contrariado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por esas preguntas. Generalmente, cuando una chica lo veía a la cara, él preguntaba cosas como "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" con un tono sensual y armonioso, y las chicas se derretían con esos ojos y sus sonrisas. Pero, por alguna razón misteriosa, esta chica hacía que se pusiera nervioso en el momento en que sus ojos lo miraban.

-Oh, nada –respondió la castaña, apartando rápidamente la vista-. Es solo que me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, un gran amigo –la muchacha rió. Sirius la miraba algo confuso: primero lloraba de la nada y ahora reía de la nada también. Cuando la chica se calmó un poco, tomó aire y continuó hablando-. Lo lamento.

-No te disculpes, a mí también me pasa –Sirius rió para sus adentros, reconociendo un poco algunos detalles de su amigo Remus en la personalidad de la chica.

-¡Diablos! –dijo la muchacha, mirando hacia la ventana: estaba comenzando a anochecer- Debo irme, lo lamento. Hablaremos otro día –y sin más nada que decir, la chica salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando en su interior a un muy confundido Sirius Black.

Luego de un rato, volvió a la sala común Gryffindor, donde se hallaban sus amigos y nadie más. Estaban bromeando como siempre, pero se callaron en cuanto Canuto entró en la habitación, para luego continuar hablando y riendo. Sirius se sentó frente al fuego, seguido de sus compadres, y éstos llamaron su atención, con un pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

-¡Oye! ¿No habías ido a la biblioteca? –preguntó Remus, atento a todos los detalles de la habitación.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? –una mirada confusa fue dirigida a Lunático de parte de todos sus amigos, que no entendía a qué iba el caso.

-¿Qué, aún no se dieron cuenta? –habló Lupin a James y Peter- ¡Mírenlo! –los dos muchachos comenzaron a mirar a Sirius de arriba abajo, haciendo que se incomodara bastante.

-¡Tienes razón, Lunático! –saltó James, luego de mucho tiempo de meditación sobre el asunto- Si fuiste a la biblioteca, ¿dónde está el libro que ibas a sacar, eh?

¡EL LIBRO! Lo había olvidado por completo gracias a la charla con Emma. ¿Qué diablos podía decir para que no se dieran cuenta sus amigos? Solo con tener a Remus sabiendo del asunto le bastaba, y no quería que empezaran también James y Peter.

-¡Oh, cierto! Me olvidé completamente –"Mejor no dar ningún tipo de explicación que involucre detalles, ¿cierto?" se preguntó algo confiado.

-¿Se te olvidó? ¿Así de simple? –preguntó Remus, con una voz muy pícara, y un brillo especial en los ojos. ¡Maldito Lunático! ¿Por qué quería saber más?- ¿No hay nadie más involucrado en este dilema?

La rabia y la preocupación crecían, y se sentía a punto de explotar en contra de sus amigos. Lo malo, era que cuando eso ocurría su forma humana cambiaba, dando paso a una forma de perro salvaje y negro como la noche. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar su ira, y contestó a las preguntas que le hacía su amigo.

-Sí. Así de simple. Solo se me olvidó. ¿Contento?

Remus solo lo miró con picardía, para luego propinarle una buena palmada en la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala común Slytheryn estaba en completo silencio, a pesar de que había varias personas en su interior. Todos en silencio, a excepción de una muchacha, que se acercaba riendo, seguida por un grupo de alumnos, hacia un chico solitario, de cabellos cual carbón.

El muchacho, levantó su vista, para chocarse con la maligna mirada de Bellatrix Black. Por suerte, la chica lo ¿apreciaba, le tenía cierto afecto, cariño tal vez? Ni siquiera él podía saber con qué palabra distinguir el vínculo entre ellos.

La chica estaba precedida por Malfoy, su hermana y los idiotas de Crabe y Goyle, todos dos años más grandes que Severus. Narcissa, se hallaba tomada de la mano de su novio Lucius y lo miraba de vez en cuando con mucha ternura. Éste, por su parte, solo la miraba de reojo y le dedicaba algunas sonrisitas casuales.

Lucius y Narcissa se sentaron junto a Severus, mientras los otros tres se sentaban en frente. Severus comenzó a incomodarse, como siempre que estaba con ellos. Cada vez que querían hablar con él era solo por la tarea, y a veces ni siquiera por eso, sino solo para hablar de sus futuros en las líneas del Señor Tenebroso. A Severus le daban náuseas cada vez que hablaban de ello; le tironeaba el cerebro, indicándole que no escuchara, y al mismo tiempo sus oídos no hacía caso.

La risa de Black se detuvo de repente, haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala levantaran la mirada. En cuanto Lucius la miró a los ojos, la chica asintió segura y nerviosamente repetidas veces.

-Severus –comenzó Lucius. Sabía muy bien a dónde iba a terminar toda la charla-, queríamos hablar contigo sobre…

El chico no aguantó más. Tomó sus cosas y se fue de ese lugar como un rayo. ¿A dónde podía ir? "¡Ya sé!" pensó, mientras salía de la sala común "Trataré de encontrarla. Tal vez podamos hablar de algo". Se dirigió rumbo a las cocinas, pues cerca de allí estaba la sala común Hufflepuff, y esperó a que alguien saliera o entrara de por ahí cerca.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues un alumno vestido con los colores de los tejones se acercaba por el pasillo. Inmediatamente, Severus se adelantó, produciendo un terror y un nerviosismo anormal en el muchacho.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¡No me golpees, por favor! –le rogaba el alumno de Hufflepuff, tirándose hacia atrás- ¡TE JURO QUE NO LE HICE NADA A NADIE!

-¡Tranquilo! No grites –dijo Severus, acallando al chico, que se calmó un poco, aunque no dejaba de mirarlo con temor-. Quería pedirte que te fijaras si se encuentra en tu sala común una chica de quinto llamada Emma Granger. Necesito hablar con ella.

-¡Oh, Emma, ya la busco! –dijo el muchachito, perdiéndose por el pasillo. La chica se había vuelto un poco popular entre los Hufflepuffs por sus logros, así que todos los pertenecientes a esa casa la conocían. Luego de unos momentos, salió de nuevo del lugar por el que se había ido- Lo siento, no está por aquí.

-Oh, gracias.

Severus se fue desilusionado del lugar, buscando alguna compañía placentera con la que hablar. Estaba perdido en su mundo, cuando una pelirroja pasó a su lado, chocándose con él y haciéndolo tirar todo lo que tenía en las manos.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Discul… pa…me! –la chica lo reconoció en el mismo momento en que lo vio, y sus ojos reflejaron la ira y la decepción- Hola Snape –dijo en un tono cortante que al chico no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-Hola Lily –la pelirroja lo miraba fijo, haciendo que el chico se pusiera muy nervioso-. ¿Cómo… has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias –habló más cortante y arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Por qué te diriges a mí por mi nombre? No te permito hablarme si me vas a llamar como si fuera tu amiga –a Severus le dolieron tanto esas palabras, que agachó la cabeza y tornó su expresión de alegría en una mueca de disgusto-. Me voy, adiós Snape.

La muchacha salió disparada hacia las escaleras. "¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS SE ME CRUZÓ POR LA CABEZA DECIRLE ALGO TAN GROSERO EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON?" pensaba, mientras se culpaba internamente. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero ya habían cerrado durante ese día. Sin más nada que hacer, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pues la cena empezaría en cualquier momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día comenzó para todos los habitantes de Hogwarts. El desayuno estaba preparado, y los alumnos llegaban rápidamente para saciar su hambre. La alegría desbordaba de la mesa Gryffindor, pues ese mismo día, comenzaba el primer súper clásico de Quiditch: Gryffindor vs. Slytheryn. Mientras las dos casas enemigas se echaban chispas y se asesinaban con los ojos, los favoritismos iban apareciendo entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

De entre las tres casas amigas, nunca en la historia de Hogwarts había pasado que alguien tuviera como favorito para el Quiditch a Slytheryn, y esto armaba un gran revuelo, que se extendió en todo el Gran Comedor en solo cuestión de segundos: la pobre de Emma Granger era el centro de todos los ojos de Hogwarts, solo que la miraban con intriga, mientras que una pregunta aparecía en los labios de todos los leones, águilas y tejones: ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa chica? ¿Acaso está loca?

La chica era indiferente a todas las miradas que se posaban sobre ella, como si ya hubiese pasado por muchas situaciones iguales. Ella solo comía su desayuno, mientras todo el mundo la evitaba. En ese mismo momento, el chisme estaba llegando a oídos de un grupo de 4 alumnos de la casa de los valientes, que dejaron de reír al instante.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? ¿Acaso no sabe que los mayores tramposos en la historia del Quiditch son esas serpientes? –preguntaba defraudado Sirius.

-Quizás alguien le dirá pronto –acotó Peter, sin darle importancia al asunto.

-No lo sé –continuó Sirius que miraba a la castaña, un poco decepcionado y triste-. Creo que debe haber una explicación acerca de todo esto. Pero bueno pasó a mirarlo a James, que estaba frente a él-, ¿preparado para hacer sufrir a esas asquerosas serpientes? Luego debo contarles algo extremadamente secreto, así que –sus amigos comenzaron a tomarle más atención a sus palabras-, ni bien termine el partido, debemos ir a ustedes saben dónde.

Sus amigos asintieron, dibujando una sonrisa divertida y pícara en sus rostros, pues todos sabían que debían ir al séptimo piso a una habitación muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chaaannnnnnn... jeje, que misterio, no? arre, bueno, los dejo, por que como bien dicen en ingles: TIME IS MONEY... EL TIEMPO ES UN MANÍ.<strong>

**Besos, abrazos y mucho mucho FELIX FELICIS!**

** con cariño, su queridísima Anne-Lestrange (muajajajajjajaajajaaa CRUCIO!)**


	7. Diario de Hermione Granger, parte 1

**Bueno, bueno. SORPRESA! les dejo el capítulo antes de tiempo! jeje, creo que voy a empezar a hacer así! me parece más cómodo, y además tienen un capitulo a la mitad de la semana y otro el finde, cosa de que no se olviden lo que pasa en el anterior... bueno los dejo leyendo! Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mis amigas del cole que me siguen en este mi primer fic! besitos...**

* * *

><p>10 de Septiembre de 1975.<p>

Desde que estoy en este tiempo, me siento un poco extraña. No lo sé, es algo extraño, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Ando extrañando mucho a los chicos, sobre todo a Ron. Ni hablar de lo que extraño a Ginny, o a Fred y George, pero a los chicos los amo verdaderamente (a Harry como hermano y a Ron como mi futuro novio). De solo pensar en esto se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Cómo estarán todos?

Me surgió la idea de escribir este diario con el fin de dejarlo en manos de nuestro querido director, para que llegue a manos de mis amados amigos. Espero que todos entiendan porqué mi finalidad va a ser la que les revelaré en los próximos párrafos. Espero que no vayan a desconfiar de mí, o pensar que su amiga ha cambiado. Les aseguro que sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

Retomemos desde el momento en que llegué a este tiempo: ni bien llegué compré los libros de Hogwarts y luego le mandé la carta a Dumbledore, pidiendo entrar en el colegio. En la entrevista (no creo que haya sido una entrevista, simplemente digamos que Dumbledore evaluó mi capacidad mágica para verificar que fuese una maga y no una impostora), le comenté a Dumbledore que no soy de su tiempo, es decir, que era del futuro. Dumbledore pareció muy interesado, aunque seguro él les podrá contar más detalladamente la situación. Inmediatamente me pidió que le explicara qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquí, a qué había venido. Me miró a los ojos, pero sabía que él querría usar la Oclumancia con migo, por lo que aparté la vista y evité mirarlo a los ojos. Luego de unas cuantas preguntas, como qué nombre usaría o a qué casa quería entrar, me fui del lugar, dejando al querido director sumido en sus pensamientos.

El primer día de Septiembre me subí al tren a las 11 de la mañana, y comencé de nuevo mi viaje a Hogwarts. No estuve con nadie en especial. Me aburrí bastante. El viaje fue muy monótono (como siempre), así que salí a caminar por ahí, tratando de encontrar a alguien amistoso de mi próxima casa. Creo que estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos; estaba caminando lentamente, cuando atravesé una pelea y creo que fui yo quien causó que todos los que participaban en ella dejaran de hacer ruido. Me di vuelta, casi sin darle importancia, y encontré unos ojos verdes como los tuyos, Harry. Unos ojos intensos que me miraban tiernamente. Encontré otros cinco pares de ojos más que me observaban de la misma manera. ¡Delante de mí estaban ni más ni menos que los merodeadores, Lily Evans y Severus Snape! Por Merlín. Vaya que fue extraño encontrarme con Sirius, Remus, Snape y el maldito de Colagusano. Pero además estaban tus padres, Harry. Tus padres, vivos. Fue un momento tan hermoso: estaban allí parados mirándome, sin más nada que hacer. Ya sé de dónde sacaste tu miopía, amigo, y también tu pelo revuelto. Era como estar parada frente a ti mirándote, y tú me mirabas. Es verdad lo que todos dicen: tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Estaba muy concentrada viendo los rasgos tuyos en esos dos jóvenes, cuando tu madre, Lily, se adelantó y me habló. Solo me saludó. De repente, un miedo me inundó. No sé muy bien miedo a qué, pero era un miedo horrible, como un terror a que algo descubrieran esos inteligentes y atentos chicos. Solo corrí hacia el otro lado. No sé porqué, no sé cómo pasó, pero el terror había desaparecido luego de un momento, cuando ya estuve lejos de allí. Créanme que nadie podría describir lo que he vivido durante el viaje en tren. Lamentablemente, mi tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, pues me encontró Snape (por favor Ron, no te enojes o empieces a hacer berrinches como un niño chiquito). Parecía muy nervioso, solo me miraba y abría la boca de vez en cuando. Sabía que iba a decir algo, y el terror volvió, igual que como hacía unos momentos. Corrí nuevamente, refugiándome en el vagón de los Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, me quedé ayudando a los alumnos de primer año. Solo el ayudarlos me hizo olvidar todos esos acontecimientos pasados hacía unos momentos. Luego me fui feliz hacia las carrozas y tomé la última que quedaba libre. Al rato, llegaron un par de niñas de segundo, que se pusieron a hablar, sin importarles siquiera mi presencia, sentándose enfrente de mí. Para mi derrumbe emocional, luego de unos momentos, llegó un dúo que no quería ver ni en figuritas: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Se sentaron junto a mí y el terror volvió. Al menos ya entendía a qué le temía: no me equivoco al pensar que Remus descubre muchas cosas con solo mirarte a los ojos, pues la verdad se refleja en los ojos de todos. No miré a nadie, ni respondí cada pregunta que me dirigían. Sólo reaccioné cuando Sirius comenzó a hablarle mal a Remus. No sé porqué, pero me molestó muchísimo, así que le apunté con mi varita y lo hice callar. Me bajé del carruaje y continué el recorrido caminando.

Llegué al castillo a tiempo. Cuando entré en el Gran Comedor (está igual que siempre, nada ha cambiado), me senté unos momentos y fui llamada por Dumbledore para mi selección de casas. Tenía elegida la casa en la que me encontraría desde que había llegado a este tiempo. Si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, quedaría en Hufflepuff. Lo sé, lo sé. No se enojen con migo, por favor. Saben muy bien cuál es mi misión aquí, y por eso no podía permitirme estar en Gryffindor (pues está enemistada desde siempre con Slytheryn). Luego les diré mejor mis razones para estar en esta casa tan particular.

Volviendo al tema, la selección salió perfecta, y quedé en la casa de los tejones. Todos me recibieron cálidamente y hasta me aplaudieron.

Luego de todo eso, comenzaron las clases. Rápidamente (en menos de tres días de clases), llegué a reunir más de 200 puntos para mi casa. Luego de eso, los Ravenclaw y Lily, intentaron superar un poco mi racha de respuestas acertadas, pero fue inútil. ¿Pueden creer que Hufflepuff es la casa con más puntos? Todavía no se lo cree casi nadie. Lamentablemente, no puedo dejar que Gryffindor o Ravenclaw nos pasen en puntos, es más, debo hacerlos perder puntos a propósito. Mi misión es solo una, créanme que lo sé, pero para lograrla debo acomodar unas cuantas cosas antes. En una semana, yo, Hermione Granger, o como me conocen aquí Emma Granger, era la persona más popular dentro de mi propia casa. Todos me saludan, incluso los más grandes. ¡¿Pueden creer que Rita Skeeter me saluda como a su igual y no como a su próxima víctima de sus entrevistas? Ni yo misma me lo creo.

Cierto día (me parece que hace unos tres días), estaba yo en la biblioteca (sí, ya lo sé, que obvio de mi parte), cuando escuché a Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin hablando en una de las mesas. Estaban muy nerviosos, y miraban hacia todos lados. Silenciosamente, me acerqué hacia ellos, y pude captar unas cuantas palabras: estaban hablando sobre Snape, y pude escuchar un par de frases sueltas, que creo que eran "lo van a desarmar" y "todo va a salir igual a como lo planeó Sirius". Esperé un rato, hasta que por fin se fueron. Los seguí hasta la puerta y me asome un poco, para ver lo que planeaban: ellos caminaban muy despreocupados y Snape veía en sentido contrario, sin mirar por donde caminaba. Ellos chocaron contra él, y tiraron todo lo que tenía encima, para luego escapar corriendo del lugar. De la nada, a espaladas de Snape se asomaron dos muchachos, sacando sus varitas. James y Sirius, quienes habían estado ocultos por la Capa de Invisibilidad, lanzaron un hechizo a Snape. Éste trató de sacar su varita, pero lo desarmaron al momento en que los miraba y alzaba su brazo apuntándolos. Yo estaba muy tensa, no sabía qué hacer: si defendía a Snape me ganaba su confianza, pero perdía la de los Gryffindors; en cambio, si dejaba que le hicieran algo, no podría vivir con la culpa de ser cómplice.

James y Sirius hablaban de forma muy alta, y por suerte pude escuchar lo que seguía. Escuché la palabra ¡Epoximise!, y solo acudí en ayuda de Snape, defendiéndolo con un Protego. Salí de mi escondite, pues ya no hacía falta estar oculta. Me acerqué hacia el escudo. Los tres chicos estaban atónitos. Cuando estuve a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca, deshice la protección y desarmé a tu padre y a tu padrino, Harry. Me quedé parada, y créanme si les digo que nuestro profesor de pociones está en lo cierto cuando dice que eran un par de vándalos (no significa que esté defendiendo a nadie). ¿Pueden creer que hasta en el peor momento Sirius me miró como si fuese una chica más dentro de Hogwarts que iba a caer en sus brazos? No lo dejé hechizarme luego de que le devolviera su varita, pues me protegí con un Protego. Luego le di su varita a James, quien se fue ofendido seguido por Sirius, y ayudé a Snape a levantarse. Desde que toqué su mano, sentí su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué podría ser? Me agradeció y cruzamos algunas palabras.

No lo sé, pero no lo sentí como si fuera nuestro profesor de Pociones. Parecía más amable y dispuesto a ayudar de lo que yo creía. No niego que me haya odiado o algo parecido cuando iba a Hogwarts con ustedes, pero era algo muy diferente. Simplemente me sorprendió.

Juro que pasé un día entero tratando de encontrar un modo de comunicarles todo lo que me está pasando y de cómo hacérselos llegar. Mi astucia me guió hasta la solución de este diario, el cual encontré en la biblioteca cierto día mientras buscaba alguna solución para meter en problemas a los Gryffindors y a los Ravenclaws. Sinceramente, ni yo me creo capaz de hacer tal cosa. Ojalá pudieran estar con migo, se me haría todo mucho más fácil. Estaba buscando en la sección prohibida, cuando una pila de libros cayó detrás de mí. Me pegué un buen susto cuando vi parado junto a los libros a Sirius. Estaba tan desarreglado como siempre, pero qué más se le podría hacer, después de todo, los merodeadores son todos así. Levantó los libros y fue allí cuando vi un diario entre todos los libros que estaba ordenando. Se lo pedí de inmediato y lo escondí en mi mochila cuando no me estaba viendo. La verdad, Sirius es mucho más amistoso en esta época. No me lo imaginaba de esta manera, es decir, tan maduro para su edad. Es como si en cada palabra que dice hay un sentimiento especial o una especie de moraleja.

El libro que escondí no es otro que este diario, que ahora debe estar llegando a sus manos. ¡No saben cuánto los extraño, amigos! A todos y cada uno de ustedes… Les comento que la sala de Menesteres sigue igual que siempre. ¿Cómo sé eso? Simple: estoy escribiendo estos recuerdos mientras estoy en esta sala tan particular, mientras todos están en un partido de Quiditch. Creo que era Gryffindor vs. Slytheryn, y lamentablemente, por el asco de misión que me ha sido asignada, tuve que darle ánimos y mi apoyo a la maldita casa de las serpientes.

Diablos, debo dejarlos. Estoy escuchando pasos y voces desde fuera de esta habitación. Iré a ver qué es todo esto y luego saldré de aquí rápidamente. Deséenme mucha suerte, espero poder volver a verlos muy pronto. ¿Quién será el que habla tras la puerta? Creo que pronto lo descubriré.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo: Epoximise es un hechizo que pega cualquier objeto en una superficie.<strong>

**Bueno, que les parecio? jaja, espero haber sembrado dudas, aunque creo que algunas cosas son muuuuuuy obvias, pero bueno... jeje, los dejo, has el fin de semana!**

**Besos, abrazos y mucho mucho FELIX FELICIS! con cariño Anne-Lestrange (muajajajajajaja CRUCIO!)**


	8. Un accidente no es caída

**AY, AY, AY! PERDON PERDON PERDON! se que dije que iba a actualizar a mitad de la semana, pero se me re fue el tiempo con el colegio, que me tomaron tres examenes dia por medio en una solo smana ¬¬ diabls, mil perdones atodos aquellos que siguen la historia... y para colmo la inspiracion no llegaba muy rapido, asique improvise bastante... jejeje, bueno, los dejo leyendo y me voy, porque como bien dicen en ingles: TIME IS MONEY..., EL TIEMPO ES UN MANÍ...**

* * *

><p>La puerta, la enorme puerta no aparecía. Pasaron unas 12 veces frente a la gran pared, pero yacía igual que siempre. Simplemente era imposible que alguien conociera esa sala oculta. Solo ellos, los merodeadores, sabían el secreto de aquella sala. Nadie (excepto quizás Dumbledore) sabía siquiera de su existencia.<p>

Su amigo James se adelantó y meditó un momento. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pero la pared seguía inerte. No podía contener ya las ganas de contarles el gran secreto que había descubierto en el verano. Cómo se sorprenderían y alegrarían cuando escuchasen el gran secreto para ser animagos y acompañar al pobre de Lupin en sus días difíciles. Pero todo lo que hacían era en vano: la puerta no aparecía.

-Es extraño, ¿no creen? –preguntó Remus, mirando la pared, fijándose en cada rayita que había en ella.

Todos asintieron. De repente, la puerta apreció frente a sus ojos.

-¿Quién pensó en abrir la puerta? –preguntó temeroso Peter. Todos negaron y sacaron las varitas, apuntando fijamente la entrada de piedra que había aparecido frente a sus ojos.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse sin hacer ningún sonido. Todos se tensaron y apuntaron con mayor seguridad. Cuando la puerta se halló lo suficientemente abierta, los muchachos se acercaron y pasaron su umbral, cubriendo cada parte de la habitación.

-¡Expeliarmus! –gritó Remus, captando la atención de sus amigos. Del lugar al que apuntaba, una pared, saltó una varita y en seguida, una muchacha apareció de la nada. Sin quedarse atrás, James apuntó su varita hacia la chica, que no era nadie más que Emma Granger. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Emma Granger en ese salón desconocido?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lupin, con una voz encantadora, tierna y suave. La chica le miró confundida. Titubeaba, y de momento abría la boca: ¿diría algo?- ¿Cómo diste con la sala? –volvió a hablar el chico, poniendo un poco de presión en sus palabras.

La chica, que se hallaba parada frente a ellos, se derrumbó en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar a sus contrincantes. Les dirigió una sonrisa a todos, pero solo hizo que Peter y Sirius apuntaran sus varitas en su contra. Bajó la cabeza y solo pidió que la dejaran marcharse. "¿Qué le pasa?" pensaba Sirius "¿Acaso no ve que somos nosotros quienes podemos embrujarla a ella?"

Remus bajó su varita y se acercó a la chica, tendiéndole una mano. La muchacha la aceptó y se levantó del suelo. Miró a Remus con un agradecimiento en sus ojos incomprensible y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Sirius sintió una opresión en su pecho y fuego que emanaba de su varita, derritiendo a su amigo. "¡Ya, tranquilo!" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras veía a Lupin poniéndose entre la chica y ellos, defendiéndola.

-Tiren hechizos si quieren, yo no me moveré –dijo el hombre lobo, sin inmutarse, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos, que lo miraban a su vez confundidísimos.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Luego de unos momentos, James y Peter bajaron sus varitas, ya convencidos de las palabras de su amigo. Sirius, sin embargo, no dejó un minuto de apuntar a su amigo, quien seguía refugiando a Emma Granger.

-Que nos diga cómo llegó aquí –exigió el ojigris, que ni se inmutaba. La chica, apartó a Remus y se adelantó un paso. En seguida, la varita de Sirius pasó a apuntarla a ella.

-Dumbledore me contó de esta sala –comenzó la castaña mirando al suelo-. Necesitaba un lugar donde escapar de los comentarios de todos en mi contra y acudí a él. Me contó que esta sala era especial y que podía acudir a ella si quisiera. Solo vine aquí y seguí las instrucciones que él me dio.

Sirius no le creía una palabra. Mientras la chica caminaba nerviosa por la habitación y él la seguía con la varita, Remus y James lo observaban. Su amigo estaba raro cuando la chica estaba frente a ellos, ya sea en clase o en cualquier momento en el que se la cruzaran. Claro que Remus ya lo sabía hacía tiempo, pero James estaba comenzando a sospechar acerca de su amigo y sus sentimientos.

Sin más nada que hacer, la chica se sentó en el suelo y miró a los ojos a Sirius. Éste le sostuvo la mirada, pero no la miraba con odio o con intriga, sino con ternura. Solo una mirada bastó para que el chico bajara la varita y se hiciera a un lado. La muchacha lo miró incrédula y luego de unos momentos, escapó corriendo del lugar.

¿Sirius Black, el eterno rompecorazones de Hogwarts, estaba enamorado? No, era imposible. ¿O podía ser cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de la sala común de Slytheryn, un muchacho de cabellos negros tirado en su cama, pensaba y miraba su entorno. Estaba imaginando una forma de vengarse de esos malditos de Potter y Black. Solo pensar en ese par de vándalos lo hacía escupir rabia por los ojos. Lamentablemente, para hacerlo, debía pedirle ayuda a Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, Crabe y Goyle. Odiaba solo pensar en eso, pero era su única oportunidad de poder idear un plan lo bastante maléfico como para que no lo vuelvan a molestar durante unos años.

No pretendía torturarlos ni nada así, pero debía causarles una impresión de muerte (tampoco matarlos era la idea ¬¬). Sin más nada que hacer, se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros de casa. Siendo dos años mayores que él, tenían cierto conocimiento avanzado sobre todo tipo de temas, y ayudaba para que planearan algo realmente malo contra los Gryffindors.

Por suerte, no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo, pues se encontraban en el pasillo del primer piso, molestando a un niño de primer año de Ravenclaw. Los llamó y los aludidos dieron media vuelta, mirándolo con fastidio, mientras el pequeño corría fuera de su alcance.

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEAMOS NO TE IRÁ TAN BIEN! ¿OÍSTE? –gritó Bellatrix, exaltando a todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo, y provocando unas sonrisas de malicia en las caras de lo Slytheryns más grandes.

-Severus, ¿a qué debemos el honor? –preguntó Lucius, con su porte aristocrático de siempre.

-Quiero que me ayuden –Severus hablaba muy seguro, y acaparó la atención de sus compañeros-. Quiero ir contra Potter y Black –la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix, que lo miró con malicia y locura. Sabía muy bien que odiaba a su primo, pero no se imaginaba CUÁNTO podía llegar a odiarlo. Aún así, la sonrisa apareció en los rostros de todos-. ¿Se les ocurre algo?

Los planes más descabellados, maquiavélicos y malignos pasaron por las cabezas de los de verde y plata, pero fueron cortados cuando Snape aclaró que no quería torturarlos o matarlos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente entonces? –preguntó Narcissa, siempre tan rápida y astuta, siendo la única que no había sonreído.

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, que no necesite de los maleficios imperdonables –Snape desvió la mirada, y estuvo seguro de ver unos ojos color miel y una insignia de Hufflepuff detrás de una pared alejándose rápidamente. ¿Habría escuchado? Lo que menos quería era que la chica supiera que le deseaba el mal a algún alumno. Aún así, no le dio mucha importancia y volvió la vista a sus compañeros.

Todos se habían quedado pensando seriamente, hasta que Bellatrix avanzó decidida, seguida de cerca por los Slytheryns. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Como un rayo se movía la muchacha, siempre seguida por su grupo de amigos y Severus. Se detuvo en seco en un pasillo y se dio vuelta, dejando ver una sonrisa malvada y llega de demencia dibujada en su rostro, acompañada de unos ojos llenos de odio, en los que se reflejaba sin ninguna duda la cara de Sirius Black.

-Síganme.

Todos corrieron para alcanzar su paso. En un pasillo del cuarto piso, todos se cruzaron con los merodeadores, quienes dejaron sus risas y caras de alegría, para mirarlos con odio a ese grupo de Slytheryns.

Snape se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, para quedar delante de Bellatrix y los miró con profundo rencor. Quería descargarse con ellos, después de todo, ellos le robaron el cariño de Lily y casi lo pegaban contra la pared. Lanzó un certero Expulso, que acabó echando hacia atrás a Peter Pettigrew, causando que el corredor quedara vacío. Remus, Sirius y James no se quedaron atrás, y sacaron sus varitas, al igual que los partidarios de Salazar Slytheryn. Pronto, el pasillo se convirtió en un verdadero campo de batalla, con hechizos y maldiciones lanzadas por aquí y por allá.

-¡Nada de maldiciones! –gritó Severus a sus compañeros, causando el disgusto en la cara de Bella.

La lucha siguió, hasta que una varita más se unió a los Slytheryns: ¿Emma Granger peleando a su favor? La muchacha peleaba hábilmente e incluso avanzaba mientras tiraba uno y otro y otro hechizo, hasta quedar una distancia muy corta de los merodeadores, quienes se vieron obligados a retroceder. Los Slytheryns aprovecharon y avanzaron también, no sin dejar de lanzar hechizos. La muchacha seguía avanzando, con una expresión de seguridad en su cara, pero a la vez de pena.

Severus estaba sorprendido. Esa chica se le había unido en la batalla, ¿por qué? Su cabeza, aún así, solo pensaba en vencer a James y Sirius. De la nada, Ema dejó de lanzar hechizos, haciendo que un embrujo enviado por Sirius Black la tirara al suelo inconsciente. De pronto, al igual que como había empezado, la pelea acabó y las serpientes corrieron del lugar antes de que alguna autoridad llegara, a excepción de Severus, que se había acercado a la chica. Sirius también se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba, pero fue retenido por sus amigos, quienes le dijeron que se fuera con ellos. Los merodeadores escaparon también, pero no hicieron a tiempo para atravesar el pasillo, pues la voz de Albus Dumbledore los llamó con mucha potencia. Se dieron vuelta resignados y volvieron a su sitio anterior.

Severus y la enfermera Pomfrey se hallaban en el suelo con la muchacha, que comenzaba a despertar. Severus se tranquilizó al momento y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse. Dumbledore miraba a todos y cada uno de los presentes, mientras la chica se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –preguntó Minerva McGonnagall con su voz nerviosa de siempre, mirando con autoridad hacia Severus Snape, como si le echara la culpa. Dumbledore calmó a la profesora y le hizo una seña a la muchacha para que hablara, quien ya se encontraba de maravilla, parada junto a Snape.

-Yo simplemente estaba pasando por el pasillo, cuando éste chico –la muchacha señaló con un dedo a Sirius ante la mirada de incomprensión de todos los jóvenes- comenzó a atacarme a embrujos, seguido por su grupo de amigos que lo alentaban.

Sirius quería retrucar aquella historia de mentiras, pero una daga atravesó su corazón cuando vio a la chica envuelta en un mar de lágrimas y abrazando a Severus. El odio y los celos lo invadieron. Al fin entendía lo que le pasaba, lo había descubierto hacía tiempo, pero no se había animado a aceptarlo hasta ese momento: estaba enamorado de esa chica. Severus, por su parte, estaba nadando en un mar de felicidad. La alegría invadió su cuerpo y una sonrisa de lado bien disimulada se dibujó en su rostro. Lentamente, sintió como la chica se desprendía del abrazo y él la soltó lentamente, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca. La chica tomó aire y continuó la historia.

-Comencé a defenderme, pro eran cuatro contra mí sola. Estaba tratando de huir de esa situación, pues estaba perdiendo, cuando un hechizo desde atrás mío le da de lleno a uno de ellos. Giré un momento para ver quién era y encontré a Severus. Un momento después, sentí un embrujo en mi espalda y caí al suelo. Luego desperté con todos ustedes al lado mío.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no lo podían creer: había que tener muchísimo valor para mentirle de esa manera ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Dumbledore, y la chica lo estaba siendo. Los cuatro querían protestar, querían que sus nombre no fueran manchados con tal mentira, pero era en vano, pues era verdad que quien la había herido a la chica era Sirius. Esa vez, no había quien los salvara.

-Señor Snape, ¿vio quién atacó a la señorita Granger? –preguntó la voz tranquila y pacífica del director, posando sus ojos en el muchacho de cabellos y ojos negros.

-Fue Black, señor –Sirius bajó la cabeza, entendía que en su situación no importaba mucho quién empezaba la pelea sino quién había lastimado a la chica. Los ojos de Minerva y de Dumbledore se posaron sobre él, con una decepción increíblemente dolorosa.

-¿Es eso cierto, caballeros? –les preguntó el director a los cuatro amigos, quienes bajaron la cabeza y sus facciones se tornaron en un dolor incomprensible. Simplemente no podían negarlo- Entonces, profesora McGonnagall, creo que coincide conmigo cuando digo que hay que castigarlos a los muchachos –la profesora solo asintió y miró a los cuatro jóvenes, que la miraba suplicante.

-Acompáñenme, caballeros –sin más nada que decir, la profesora se dirigió a la salida del pasillo seguida por los cuatro merodeadores. Sirius, un momento antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él, volteó y miró a la chica con decepción, viendo claramente como ésta e disculpaba en silencio para luego abrazarse nuevamente a Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>yyy? QUÉ LES PARECIÓ! bueno, espero les haya gstado.. jeje, soy mala eh? jaja, agradezco a Varne Belikov, a darth koon, a Spectral Fairy y a todas mias amigas del cola que estan siguiendo el fic.. jeje, espero dos reviews como minimo del capitulo o no sigo la historia.. aunque sea anonimo, no me importa.. es que quiero saber si les gusta o no... :(<strong>

**Aclaraciones de capítulos anteriores: eh recibido un Review que me deia que le pareció aburrido el capitulo del diario de Hermione. YA SE que repeti todo lo que habia ocurrido hasta entonces, pero quiero que lo vean de esta forma: el diario, en el futuro llegaria a manos de Harry, Ron, Ginny, etc, contando cómo va a llevar a caba la mision Hermione.. es decir, enel diario, ella va a poder escribir todo lo que siente, su plan, lo que descubre, todo! (ademas de contarle a Harry cómo son sus padres e.e) jejej**

**UN SALUDO EÑORMÍSTICO, ANNE-LESTRANGE (muajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaa) ;)**


	9. Si la chica está en peligro

**Voy a empezar respondiendo la pregunta de Angelus Tenebrarum: La verdad estuve pensando mucho tiempo tu pregunta, primero no la entendía y después la entendí, pero no sabía cómo responder, así que hare un esfuerzo por que se entienda lo que voy a escribir a continuacion. Ya sabemos todos que Hermione se deja guiar mucho por la logica, o me equivoco? Recuerden que siempre es de obedecer las ordenes que se le dan antes que dejarse guiar por los sentimientos, o más bien antes de darse cuenta de que siente algo (me refiero a las peliculas: ya se la ve algo asi como enamorada de Ron mas o menos en la segunda peli, pero se da cuenta de su amor solo en la sexta, cuando lo ve besarse con Lavender). Sintetizando lo que quería decir: Hermione, porel momento, se va a ocupar de su mision y no va a dejar que nadie se entere lo que trama o se interponga en su camino...**

**Bueno, bueno... Perdón, pero volveré a lo clásico y publicaré los capis los fines de semana.. jeje, hoy la traigo uno movidito, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>¿Lo había abrazado? ¿Dos veces? Eso sí que debía ser un sueño. Después de todo, ¿qué chica inventaría una mentira de pies a cabeza solo para que no lo castiguen a uno? Esa muchacha era especial, y Severus comenzaba a notarlo rápidamente. Sus sentimientos enloquecían mientras estaba con ella, al fin había descubierto qué le andaba pasando: estaba enamorado, como lo había estado alguna vez de Lily. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara luego de pensar en la pelirroja. El abrazo terminó y ambos se miraron. ¿Qué historia se escondería tras los ojos de miel de la chica? Nadie lo sabía.<p>

-¿Estás triste? –la voz de Emma lo volvió en sí. Él le sonrió y la chica le sonrió a su vez. Ambos volvieron sus vistas a Dumbledore, quien los miraba enternecido.

Pronto, el profesor Slughorn llegó al lugar donde se había librado la batalla y miró a los chicos con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Hay alguien herido? ¿Están todos bien? –las preguntas se atragantaban en la garganta del rechoncho profesor, que miraba con angustia las caras de Severus y Emma, causando la risa en los chicos. El profesor se tranquilizó un poco y miró a Dumbledore a los ojos, tomando al mismo tiempo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Descuide profesor –respondió el viejo director -, hubo una pelea entre algunos alumnos, pero solo le llegó un hechizo a la señorita Granger, que se recuperó satisfactoriamente –los ojos del profesor Slughorn se agrandaron desmesuradamente, mientras miraba a la chica, que seguía riéndose con Severus.

-Me imagino que atraparon a los culpables, ¿o me estoy equivocando Albus? –preguntó el jefe de la casa Slytheryn, mientras miraba al director.

-Sí, el responsable ya ha sido castigado. Pero ahora lo importante es que nadie salió herido con gravedad. Les pido me disculpen, me retiro a comer unos caramelos de limón –el director miró a la muchacha, quien dejó de reír en ese preciso instante y lo miró con complicidad, dando a entender que había entendido el mensaje-. Con su permiso. Profesor Slughorn, señor Snape. Señorita Granger.

El hombre hizo una especie de reverencia y se retiró del corredor. Luego de unos momentos incómodos de silencio entre los alumnos y el profesor, éste se retiró, dejando solos en el pasillo a Severus y Emma. Severus estaba muy nervioso: pocos eran los momentos en que estaba solo con la muchacha, y ya no podía desperdiciarlos. Debía decirle lo que tan dentro suyo ocultaba. Se arriesgaría a poner en juego su amistad con la chica solo para ver qué sentimiento despertaba en ella.

La miró enternecido y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Algo en esos ojos color miel lo llamaba y le decía que continuara, como una especie de confianza sin igual. El amor que sentía por esa chica estaba por explotar, y debía decírselo, lo sabía. El silencio se apoderó del corredor, solo la respiración agitada de Snape se escuchaba con claridad. La valentía venció todos los prejuicios y le habló a la chica.

-Emma… yo… -pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que un hechizo había pasado rozando su hombro. Iba dirigido hacia la chica de Hufflepuff, pero ésta se protegió hábilmente con un Protego. Alcanzó a darse vuelta y ver unas cuantas caras conocidas que se acercaban rápida y amenazadoramente, pero unas manos lo aferraron del cuello y lo hicieron chocar contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas.

Intentó zafarse de su agresor, pero le era inútil. Miró a su atacante y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró los rostros de Goyle y Crabe. También estaban Narcissa, Lucius y Bellatrix, pero no tenían su atención puesta en él, sino en Emma. ¿Qué tramarían esos idiotas? Vio un par de varitas siendo levantadas en dirección de la chica Hufflepuff, que miraba con una seguridad digna de un Gryffindor y una frialdad digna de un Slytheryn, mientras se le era arrebatada la varita.

-Vas contestar con la verdad, ¡¿me has oído? –gritó la voz tan identificable de Bellatrix Black mientras apuntaba fieramente a Emma. Severus casi no podía respirar de la opresión a la que lo sometía la manaza de Crabe en su cuello- ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO, MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA? –volvió a preguntar la irritada voz de Bellatrix mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la chica, que se encontraba con su expresión inmutable. Un relámpago verde rompió el poderoso silencio acompañado por la palabra Crucio, haciendo que la pobre Emma se retorciera en el suelo.

-¡DÉJALA! –gritó Severus con el poco aire que le llegaba a los pulmones. La atención de todos los presentes se posó en él, dejando que la chica tirada en el suelo pudiera tomar un respiro. Crabe apretó un poco más su mano y levantó a Severus del suelo unos cuantos centímetros. Los intentos de Snape por zafarse de su compañero habían sido nulos. De a poco, pudo comenzar a sentir cómo en sus pulmones faltaba el aire y le costaba mucho más respirar.

-Tú no te metas Snape –le habló Narcissa-. Suéltalo. Yo lo miraré. Lo que menos queremos aquí es que alguien de nuestra casa salga lastimado… o peor, ¿verdad, hermana? –los ojos suplicantes de Narcissa se posaron en los oscuros ojos de la otra Black y en los grises de su novio. La cara de la chica Slytheryn de mechones de cabello blancos no mostraba expresión alguna y, aún así, Severus fue liberado de su asfixia, quedando bajo la mirada de la varita de Narcissa. La varita de Severus fue resguardada por Goyle, al igual que la de Emma. Entonces, el horroroso interrogatorio continuó.

Emma, que todavía seguía tirada en el suelo, miró los negros ojos de Severus. Tan triste lucían los ojos de la castaña que a Severus le era muy difícil sostenerle la mirada. Todo el temor a que la hirieran que tenía en ese momento guardado en su interior, estalló de la nada, haciéndolo correr hasta donde estaba Emma tirada. Casi por instinto, Lucius y Goyle lo detuvieron a mitad de la carrera.

-¡Cuiden que no se suelte! –mandó Bellatrix. Realmente estaba enfurecida, y eso no era nada bueno para nadie- ¿En qué estaba? ¡Oh, sí! Ya recordé –una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras volvía su mirada a Emma y se le acercaba amenazadoramente-. ¿Vas a hablar, querida, o me vas a hacer lastimar a tu querido amigo Severus? –las varitas que se posaban sobre Emma cambiaron rápidamente de lugar, y pasaron a apuntar a Snape, que estaba más serio que de costumbre. La malvada muchacha se acercó a la nuca de Emma y comenzó a hablar- Me vas a decir qué es lo que le dijiste a las autoridades. A la una… a las dos…

-Dije que Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew me atacaron y que Severus me protegió –la chica soltó todo de repente mientras miraba fijamente a Snape, asegurándose de que se hallaba bien.

-¡¿Eso es verdad, Severus? –Lucius Malfoy apuntaba a Snape, mientras los demás posaban sus ojos en el atacado, esperando a que hable. El chico solo miraba a Emma, no prestaba atención casi a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento- ¡Contesta! –una bofetada de parte de Malfoy lo volvió en sí- ¡Dilo! ¿Es verdad? ¿Nos está mintiendo? ¡DÍ LO QUE PASÓ!

-¡Sí, es verdad! –Severus miró a los ojos dementes de Lucius, tratando de averiguar si realmente le creían- Déjenla ir. Yo responderé todo lo que quieran, lo… lo juro –justo en ese momento supo que debía haber parado de hablar, pues un rubor subía rápidamente a sus pálidas mejillas, dejando al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si había algo que era malo, era que un Slytheryn se enamorara de alguien que no fuera de su casa. Si había algo peor, era que sus compañeros serpientes se enteraran de ello. Intentó desesperadamente cubrir su cara de la verdad, pero los malvados Slytheryns casi no lo dejaban moverse. No es que le diera vergüenza estar enamorado de aquella magnífica chica, sino que tenía miedo de que, si sus compañeros sabían que la amaba, le hicieran algo grave. Todos los Slytheryns miraron como hipnotizados las mejillas de Snape. Las caras de disconformidad y sorpresa se reflejaban en todas las personas de la casa verde y plata.

Bellatrix rompió el silencio con una maliciosa y maníaca carcajada, que hubiese asustado hasta al más valiente. La varita que se encontraba en su mano apuntando a Severus, se posó en el cuello de Emma Granger, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba del cabello a la castaña, obligándola a levantarse. El chico de cabellos negros sufría al ver a la chica ser tratada así, y la pobre Emma sollozaba en silencio.

Unos pasos se oyeron acercándose por el corredor y provocaron que todos voltearan, dejándole oportunidad a Severus de sacarle su varita y la de Emma al estúpido de Goyle. No le fue demasiado difícil derribar a Crabe y a Goyle. Lucius se dio cuenta de todo y comenzó a lanzarle maleficios a más no poder, pero fue derribado también, siendo el tercero de los Slytheryns en perder su varita. Narcissa fue un poco más complicada de desarmar pero Severus sabía muy bien a quién se enfrentaba. Sabía cada movimiento que iba a hacer la muchacha de mechones blanco aún antes de que ella los pensara. Había visto cómo se movía cada uno de sus compañeros en cada duelo y había a aprendido a usar todo aquello en contra de ellos mismos. Lamentablemente, Bellatrix seguía sosteniendo a la chica que ya no podía aguantar los sollozos reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Black levantó solo un poco más su mano en la que sostenía con mucha fuerza el cabello de la castaña. El movimiento se repitió un par de veces más, pero cada vez era más brusco. Finalmente, Bellatrix logró su cometido y la chica gritó de una forma casi fantasmal.

Snape, que hasta entonces ya se había olvidado por poco de Emma, volvió su rostro a la chica que lloraba contagiosamente. Narcissa aprovechó la situación y le encestó una bofetada a la cara de Severus, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más claros, pero esta vez no caminaban, sino que corrían con mucha prisa. Dando la vuelta al corredor, aparecieron las caras de Remus y James. Sin dudarlo un instante, se acercaron corriendo y con las varitas en mano. Narcissa por fin fue desarmada y los muchachos levantaron y ayudaron a Snape (no por ser enemigos casi mortales no lo iban a dejar allí tirado).

Bellatrix no cambiaba de expresión, mientras que su prisionera mostraba una cara de alivio en su rostro inigualable. Las varitas de los chicos se dirigieron a la chica de Slytheryn, pero ésta se protegía con un escudo sin igual: Emma Granger. Otros pasos se oyeron, también muy cercanos, pero esta vez acompañados de una voz.

-¿Lunático? ¿Cornamenta? ¿Dónde están? –la voz de Sirius se hizo aparecer del otro lado del corredor, seguido por el pequeño y temeroso Peter- ¿Por qué rayos corrí…..? –las palabras vibraron en el aire por unos momentos en los que la situación ya era de por más obvia: Sirius y Peter se hallaban congelados al final del pasillo sin posibilidad de movimiento alguno. De apoco volvieron en sí y avanzaron valientemente a enfrentarse a esa bruja demoníaca.

-Voy… voy a… respon… responder todo… lo que… quieras –la varita que antes estaba en el cuello de Emma había sido reemplazada por la mano de la bruja tenebrosa, ahogando cada respiro de a chica-. Diré lo… que quieras… Déjalos… ir –la mano de Bellatrix cada vez apretaba más fuerte y, al igual que Snape hacía un rato, la chica casi no respiraba.

Las caras de dolor que provenían de la muchacha herían tanto a Severus como a Sirius, que decididos avanzaron al unísono para poder soltarla de las manos de aquella maníaca, pero fue inútil, pues su mano apretaba cada vez aquel frágil cuello. Narcissa estaba siendo vigilada por James, quien no dejaba de quitarle la vista de enfrente.

-Hermana –habló Narcissa, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Potter-, debemos irnos –Bellatrix crispó la cara en una mueca casi de dolor-. ¡Hermana! ¡Vámonos! –la voz de Narcissa era cada vez más sonora y demandante hacia su hermana mayor. De tanto en tanto, Bellatrix dirigía miradas hacia sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, que de a poco reaccionaban y volvían en sí. Solo cuando vio que la situación no podía estar peor para ellos, pues sus compañeros eran vigilados por Peter, Remus y James, decidió que debían irse: empujó a la muchacha castaña a un lado. Severus y Sirius avanzaron por inercia hacia la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, dejando un hueco para que pudiera escapar el grupo de serpientes.

Aún así, Bellatrix no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente: unos momentos antes de doblar una esquina, envió un potente y poderoso Desmaius contra su querido primo, haciendo que éste cayera sobre sus rodillas al lado de sus amigos, que habían ido a auxiliar a Emma.

Para desgracia de los merodeadores, Sirius al caer chocó con una saliente de piedra de la pared, y se abrió un corte en la cabeza. La sangre emanaba copiosamente, pero el muchacho aún respiraba. Las caras de pánico de los chicos a su alrededor eran terroríficas. Mientras uno hacía lo posible porque la sangre dejara de salir, el otro trataba de despertarlo y el otro saliera despavorido en busca del director o de la profesora McGonnagall, Severus escapaba corriendo. Sus compañeros de casa no eran más que unos imbéciles: si no hubiesen vuelto luego del primer enfrentamiento nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Se escondió detrás de una estatua y esperó con curiosidad. Con una rapidez digna de todo profesor, llegaron al lugar Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Slughorn Madame Pomfrey. El chico fue transportado rápidamente a la enfermería, al igual que la chica, que se había desmayado unos segundos después de que las serpientes huyeran.

* * *

><p><strong>Una saludo y un abrazo eñormístico a todas aquellas lindas personitas que siguen mi fic, la verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón. Me hace sentir muy bien que me apoyen, pues los nervios y la inspiración para los capítulos van y vienen, asi que sin más que decir: MUCHAS GRACIAS Y FELIZ FELICIS PARA TOOOOOOODOS<strong>

**Con cariño, su Anne-Lestrange (muajajajjaajaaa, que mala que soy, vieron lo que les hice a los pobres de Sirius y Severus? me dan una pena! :( ajajajajaa besitoiss)**


	10. ¿Accidentes?

**Lo prometido es deuda y yo les prometí que el fin de semana me venía con un nuevo capítulo... Tambien les prometo, como deuda del que me quedó pendiente en el medio de la semana pasada, un capitulo doble para el proximo viernes o sábado... bueno, los dejo leyendo, porque como bien dicen en ingles: TIME IS MONEY... EL TIEMPO ES UN MANÍ...**

* * *

><p>Luego de tres días, se levantó en una de las camillas de la Enfermería, con una venda en la cabeza que casi no lo dejaba moverse. A su lado estaba la adorable Emma Granger, tapada solo con una manta dormía plácidamente. Al menos no había perdido la memoria. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado: la pelea contra Severus, el hechizo que le daba de lleno a Emma, ella culpándolo frente al director, el cálido despacho de McGonnagall, el horroroso castigo, la enorme pérdida de puntos, la pérdida de James y Remus en uno de los pasillos, el reencuentro con sus primas, y, finalmente, el horroroso golpe en la cabeza. Luego de eso, una mancha negra aparecía en sus memorias, para encontrarse en ese lugar tan monótono.<p>

Le dolía la cabeza, más bien el lugar donde se había propinado aquél golpe. Por alguna razón tenía ese vendaje, ¿habría sido un golpe grave? Sus ojos se posaron en la inmóvil chica, que dormitaba en una silla a su lado. Estaba tan angelical, emanaba tanta paz de ella con solo verla. La chica se movió, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Sirius, causando que se arrojara en su almohada y se hiciera el dormido. Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que la curiosidad lo mataba, pero sabía, por alguna extraña razón, que la chica lo estaba observando. El silencio se acentuaba cada vez más, sofocando la duda de Sirius.

-Lo lamento tanto –dijo la muchacha. Su voz se oía muy triste, como si hubiese estado llorando-. Es mi culpa, lo lamento tanto Sirius –la chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, apoyándose en la cama donde yacía el joven. "Un momento" pensó el chico "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre si nunca antes nos habíamos presentado?". La duda lo asaltaba, y lo único que atinó a hacer en esa situación fue simular un bostezo y comenzar a despertarse y desperezarse.

Emma, al instante corrió su rostro y se secó las lágrimas. Sirius entonces se incorporó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Debía parecer que no se había levantado antes, y para eso debía actuar lo mejor posible. Se tocó la cabeza que aún le dolía y miró a la chica. Ella lo miraba radiante, como si hubiese vuelto a ver el sol luego de mucho tiempo de oscuridad. De la nada, Emma salió corriendo de allí, dejando a un atónito y mareado Sirius Black tendido en la camilla. Luego de unos instantes, regresó con una bandeja llena de comida y bebidas.

-Me imagino que debes tener hambre, ¿no? –lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, mientras la chica le encestaba la bandeja en su falda y le acercaba unas tostadas con mantequilla a la boca. Estaba tragando y volviendo a probar bocado, cuando vio en la puerta de la enfermería a todos sus amigos entrando, con unas sonrisas radiantes en sus rostros.

-¡Cornamenta, Lunático, Colagusano! ¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí? –Sirius hizo una pausa a su comida para saludar a sus amigos y luego volvió a su desayuno.

-¡Vaya que tienes hambre, amigo! –rió James.

-¿Y qué te esperabas de alguien que ha estado internado durante tres días? –Sirius tosió y tosió, hasta que la comida que tenía atragantada pasó por su garganta. ¿Cómo que tres días? Nunca había pensado que hubiese estado allí tanto tiempo. Miró asustado a sus amigos, y ellos le miraron de la misma manera, a excepción de Emma, que lo miró graciosa. Las palabras de Peter rondaban en su cabeza sin cesar. ¿Tres días? Era imposible.

-¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Por qué he estado tanto tiempo aquí? ¿No fue solo un hechizo que me desmayó? –las preguntas se atolondraban en su boca, queriendo salir en manadas de letras y signos.

-Cuando Bellatrix te hechizó –contó Emma, ya más seria y con la cabeza gacha-, chocaste contra la pared de piedra y te abriste un corte en la cabeza –la muchacha había parado; nuevamente su voz era entrecortada por el llanto y ya no pudo continuar-. ¡Fue mi culpa!

-Hey, nadie tiene la culpa –la consoló Remus, abrazándola tiernamente. Sirius comenzó a sentir nuevamente al monstruo de los celos que hervía en su interior, derritiendo vivo a su amigo. Se contuvo a sí mismo y esperó a que alguien siguiera hablando.

-¿Cómo te… te sientes? –la chica se había separado de Remus y con unos ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas lo miró a Sirius. Esos ojos.

-Estoy… mejor, supongo. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero eso es todo –Sirius se levantó un poco de su cama, quedando sentado, e inmediatamente Emma se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó, llorando en su hombro.

-¡Lo… lamento! ¡Fue todo… mi culpa! –lloriqueó la muchacha. Sirius la abrazaba bajo la mirada tierna y misteriosa de sus amigos Remus y James. En un acto casi reflejo, Sirius acarició la cabeza de la chica para tranquilizarla y calmarla un poco. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante aquel contacto. Un calor más fuerte lo invadió, y se sorprendió al sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. El abrazo fue cortándose de a poco.

-Bueno, Emma, creo que ahora te toca descansar a ti –dijo la voz de Remus, palmeándole la espalda a la chica.

-No, yo estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen –el llanto había desaparecido de la cara de Emma, quien miraba graciosa a todos los que allí se encontraban.

-¿A qué se refieren? –Sirius era el único que no entendía muy bien las palabras de Remus.

-Emma se quedó a acompañarte desde que se levantó de la camilla –rió James. La cara de Sirius ardía. "¿Se quedó a acompañarme?" pensó Sirius mientras veía a la chica, que trataba de esconder la cara.

-¿En serio? ¿Te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo? –realmente no lo creía. Algo debía hacer para apagar ese fuego que lo invadía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue fingir seguir estando con hambre y comer y tomar su desayuno.

-¿Sabes que hablas dormido? –preguntó la chica, pasando a otro tema y dejando a todos muy intrigados, incluso al mismo Sirius Black- Recuerdo que ayer comenzaste a llorar dormido y a gritar "No les hagas nada" –Sirius estaba helado: recordaba perfectamente el sueño que había tenido, lo único que lo preocupaba era haber declarado su amor en voz alta o mientras la chica estuviera despierta.

El sueño que había tenido lo volvía a invadir una vez más. Había sido tan real, casi hubiese jurado que lo había vivido en una realidad paralela. El momento que relataba Emma fue lo primero que pudo acordarse: estaba frente a Bellatrix y a Snape y detrás de ellos estaban Peter, Remus, James y Emma siendo retenidos por Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, Crabe y Goyle. Los gritos de agonía de sus amigos se hacían oír a la distancia luego de que las maldiciones tocaran sus cuerpos. De la nada, Snape se alejaba y se acercaba lentamente a Emma. Trató de impedirlo, de alcanzarlo y detenerlo, pero una especie de fuerza invisible no lo dejaba continuar. Snape tomó la pera de la chica, haciendo que levantara la cabeza. Una vez que sus caras se hallaron casi a la misma altura, Snape besó a Emma y ésta le correspondió el beso. Luego de unos momentos, Bellatrix se acercó a sus compinches y comenzaron a mirar de forma macabra a James, Remus y Peter. Las maldiciones se oyeron nuevamente, retumbando en la frío en interminable habitación, al igual que los gritos de sus amigos. Fue en ese momento cuando ya no pudo más, y con los ojos llorosos gritó que no les hiciera nada.

-¡Ey! ¡Sirius! –las voces de sus amigos lo volvieron en sí. Estaba verdaderamente pálido, más incluso que el mismísimo Quéjicus. Estaba sudando y a punto de llorar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero desapareció luego de que una mano cálida y afectuosa se posara en su mejilla. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, como cuando había podido tocar su pelo, el de Emma. Por instinto, tocó esa mano con la suya y otro escalofrío lo recorrió a todo su ser, pero esta vez, un escalofrío más agradable. Abrió sus ojos y miró a la chica. Era tan angelical su mirada, tan perfecta su figura, tan preciada su presencia. Solo una palabra suya bastaba para que el mundo de Sirius volviera al color y se despidiera del olvido.

-Canuto –interrumpió James. Había momentos en los que deseaba decirles a sus amigos cuán inoportunos eran. La chica desvió su mirada y Sirius volteó su cara a su amigo, que lo miraba con seriedad-, ¿no te diste cuenta qué día es?

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo? ¿No te acuerdas que estuve internado durante tres días y perdí la noción del tiempo? –había veces en las que sus amigos no se daban cuenta de la situación, pero no podía decirles nada, porque él tampoco era perfecto.

-Lo llevas anotando desde que llegaste, es imposible que te hayas olvidado –nuevamente el tonito misterioso en la voz de su amigo. ¿Por qué no le decía de una buena vez qué era lo que tenía que acordarse?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

-¡DE REMUS! –gritó James, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel día se transformaría su amigo. "Ahora entiendo por qué no lo decía y ya" se decía a sí mismo "¡Está Emma presente!".

Las ideas más descabelladas pasaban por su mente en los momentos menos oportunos y amaba que le pasara así.

-Oh, ehmm… Emma, ¿me dejarías hablar un momento con los chicos a solas? –la chica asintió y desapareció de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de todos. Por alguna extraña razón, los llamó a todos por sus nombres.

-Oigan, y si… -la duda lo invadió, sabía lo que iban a decir sus amigos sobre su idea. Tomó aire y continuó-. ¿Y si invitamos a Emma a que se nos una esta noche?

-¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO? –Remus había saltado como loco, sorprendiendo a todos los merodeadores restantes- ¡No y no, nunca!

-Pero ¿por qué no? Digo, es muy inteligente, quizás nos pueda ayudar con tu problema peludo –ahora ya no era Remus el que negaba, sino también James y Peter, quienes miraban preocupados a Sirius.

-¡NO VOY A PONER EN PELIGRO A EMMA SOLO PORQUE A TI TE GUSTA! –gritó Remus, esta vez no iba a haber quien lo parara. Sirius bajó la cabeza y asintió. Sus amigos tenían razón, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota y tratar de poner en peligro a la primer chica que lo quería realmente?

Unos pasos se escucharon y, luego de unos momentos, llegó corriendo Madame Pomfrey. Estaba alterada y con la cara preocupada miró a Sirius.

-¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? Debo recordarles que no es horario de visitas –su voz estaba realmente trastornada y sus ojos como platos miraban fijo a todos los chicos.

-No pasó nada señora Pomfrey –aseguró Remus, mirando fijo a Sirius-. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Madame Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza y les dio paso a los muchachos, que abandonaron la Enfermería en cuestión de segundos.

-Señora Pomfrey –llamó Sirius, realmente quería saber si podía salir para la noche. La señora se dio la vuelta y miró a Sirius a los ojos-, ¿cuándo podré irme de aquí? –la señora meditó al respecto unos dos segundos.

-Creo que para mañana estarás bien. Aunque yo recomiendo que te quedes unos días más.

-Por favor, señora Pomfrey, ¿no me dejaría irme hoy? La próxima vez que me quede le aré caso, pero déjeme salir hoy, por favor –ya no sabía qué decir para que le dejara salir esa misma tarde. Realmente era importante que él estuviera en la transformación de aquella noche. Era vital, no podía estar en otro lugar más que en la monstruosa Casa de los Gritos esa noche.

-No lo creo, jovencito.

¿Qué más podía hacer para que lo dejara salir ese día? Estaba en sus cavilaciones, cuando por la puerta entró Emma y llamó un momento a la señora Pomfrey. ¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Qué se proponía la chica ahora? De la nada, la señora Pomfrey asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba recostado.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que debías ir con Dumbledore hoy? ¡Si me hubieras dicho que el director te necesitaba te hubiese dejado salir en un momento! –esperen un segundo, ¿qué estaba pasando? Sirius miró con intriga a los ojos miel de la chica, quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió de lado, al más auténtico estilo Sirius Black, haciendo que éste casi se derritiera.

Rápidamente, el vendaje fue retirado y, luego de los "últimos estudios" de Madame Pomfrey, se retiró junto con Emma rumbo a la torre Gryffindor: sabía muy bien que sus amigos se encontrarían allí. Pero, aún así, ¿cómo sabía la chica que quería, o más bien tenía, que salir de ese lugar para la tarde o antes? La pregunta lo carcomía por dentro. "¿Le pregunto?" pensaba intranquilo mientras caminaba lentamente junto a Emma. Se detuvo en seco y miró a la chica, que había seguido caminando y luego de unos momentos se había dado cuenta de que no avanzaría más.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – la muchacha asintió. La duda estaba cada vez más cercana a su develo, pero una nueva pregunta, mucho mejor planeada que la anterior, se formó en sus labios, dejándolo con más dudas que antes- ¿Por qué te quedaste con migo en la Enfermería? –era como si su propio ser no quisiera saber la verdad sobre la realidad, sino la verdad sobre los sentimientos de aquella misteriosa chica.

-Creí que era mi deber ayudarte. Después de todo, tú nos ayudaste a mí y a Severus a vencer al dúo Black -¿cómo es que podía en un momento enfrentarse a ellos y en otro hablarle como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? Severus; cómo le causaba repugnancia ese nombre. Realmente no podía creer que una chica tan amable y simpática podía ser amiga de Quéjicus.

-¿Sólo por eso? –volvió a preguntar. Ahora que al fin estaban solos, iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que durara ese momento. Se acercó a la chica y le quitó de la cara un mechón de pelo que le caía. El rubor no subió a sus mejillas, sino a las de ella, quien trató de esconderlas tras su enmarañado y tupido cabello- ¿Sólo creíste que era tu deber? Se sincera –las palabras se soltaban solas, como si ya hubiese planeado todo lo que diría.

-Te debía la vida. Yo sentía que te la debía. Me ayudaste a salir viva de una situación muy riesgosa que involucraba a tu prima. Eso, para mí, es deberle no solo la vida a alguien, sino también el alma entera –esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Canuto, quien sonrió y abrazó a Emma. Tenía una confianza única en esa chica, la primera en la que podía confiar. De pronto, la batalla contra los Slytheryns y el recuerdo de la chica peleando en su contra volvió a su cabeza. Esperen un momento, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo él allí, abrazado con aquella chica, que tantas veces les había hecho la contra a él y sus amigos? Verdaderamente, no lo entendía, y tampoco pretendía entenderlo. Solo el estar allí con ella hacía que lo demás no importara en lo más mínimo.

El abrazo se fue soltando de a poco, hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente a tan solo unos diez centímetros de distancia. Las palpitaciones iban en aumento en el pecho de Sirius, que sentía como si su corazón fuera a escapársele de la boca. Su respiración se agitaba. La chica lo miró unos segundos solamente, luego corrió la mirada, pero solo eso bastó para que un impulso se despertara en el alma de Sirius. Miró a la muchacha que esquivaba su visión y tomó su barbilla, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Esos ojos, ¡oh, esos ojos! Tan solo verlos era un pecado para cualquier hombre. Esas mejillas, que divinas, que perfectas se veían cuando el rubor las cubría. Esos labios. Esos labios rosados que podían dejar sin sueño a cualquier hombre. El solo pensar en ellos era pecado; el solo imaginarlos, una condena a muerte. El solo tocarlos se compararía con la llegada al paraíso. Sirius ya no podía más, su ser le exigía que terminara con la distancia que los separaba. La miraba. El tiempo pasaba y ellos tan solo se miraban. Cuando sintió que su corazón no podía más y quería saltar de su pecho, acercó su cara a la de Emma. Solo unos centímetros de aire había entre ellos, se miraban. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de la chica, sellando así un beso puro de amor y de ternura.


	11. La puerta secreta

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Ya sé que me atrasé unas cuantas semanas, y seguramente se habrán olvidado de tooodo lo que pasó, pero en serio debo decirles que los exámenes fueron realmente difíciles y me dejaron hecha bolsa... el capítulo doble no va a poder ser para hoy... quizás mañana o el finde que viene subo dos capítulos seguidos y uno más largo que el otro, pero no les puedo prometer nada, ya que el colegio se ha puesto bastante exigente... Sin más nada que agregar a mi fatal educación, les dejo el capítulo esperado hace tanto tiempo... Les gustó el anterior?**

**nota: los personajes y el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter no son de mi autoría, sino de la asombrosa J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Sintió un empujón brusco que hizo que trastabillara. La había besado. Había besado a Emma Granger. Verdaderamente no lo creía. Aún estaba en un estado de éxtasis. Pero ella lo había empujado. Solo eso hizo que volviera a la realidad. Había echado a perder todo. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan miserable. ¿Cómo era que él, el rompecorazones y don Juan de Hogwarts, hubiese arruinado un momento como ese? Verdaderamente, ni él mismo se lo creía<p>

Los ojos de la chica por poco estaban acuosos. "Soy un imbécil" se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo. La chica lo miraba contrariada e incrédula. Su cara delataba toda pregunta que en su mente se hallara. De la nada, la muchacha huyó corriendo como una gacela al galope. Se sentía tan mal, devastado consigo mismo por perder a la chica a la que amaba que no se atrevía a ir tras ella. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor para hacer? Podían haber hablado de algo, conocerse mejor y cortar un poco con esos silencios que se armaban en el aire. Pero no, él debía preguntar esas cosas.

El pasillo comenzó a ser circulado por los alumnos de Hogwarts. No tenía más nada que hacer que buscar a sus amigos. El temor a ser rechazado otra vez lo invadió, además que acababa de perder a esa amiga que podía encontrar en Emma. Las risitas de las chicas no le llamaban la atención como siempre y sin más nada que hacer, se volvió rumbo a su Sala Común con la cabeza gacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué diablos había huido después de esa pelea? Solo había ocasionado que la chica se juntara mucho más con los malditos merodeadores. No pudo ir a visitarla un minuto en su estadía en la Enfermería por culpa del señorito Lupin. Una ira incomprensible recorrió su cuerpo; una llama lo invadió y sintió que escupía fuego por la boca. También estaba ese maldito de Potter. ¿Por qué siempre se debía interponer en todo? Con Lily había pasado lo mismo: primero se había hecho amiga de Remus Lupin y luego se había comenzado a juntar con ese estúpido de Potter y con su secuaz, nacido tan terriblemente con el apellido Black.

"Ahora voy a buscarla" pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo a la Enfermería. Sabía muy bien que ella se había quedado durante tres días allí sin comer siquiera por curar y acompañar a ese odioso e idiota de Sirius Black. ¿Por qué diablos debía llevar ese imbécil un apellido tan noble mientras que él, tan noble y fiel a su casa y compañeros, debía llevar ese maldito apellido muggle? Los pasillos se llenaban rápidamente; los alumnos menores de Hogwarts invadían de a poco el extenso corredor. De a poco, su caminar tomó velocidad y comenzó a trotar y luego a correr, esquivando a cualquiera que se le atravesase.

Llegó a la Enfermería en cuestión de 2 minutos y se permitió tomar un respiro. Las grandes puertas de la habitación se abrieron de a poco, sin previo aviso. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Madame Pomfrey y luego escabullirse tras la enorme puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar una sola camilla habitada. Salió entonces corriendo a alcanzar a madame Pomfrey, que no estaba muy lejos y se prestó muy amablemente a darle la información que necesitaba. ¿Emma había salido hacía unos minutos y no lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía ser eso así, no era su amigo?

Sin saber dónde comenzar a buscarla, corrió por los corredores. Estaba decidido por dos lugares, y la chica debía de estar en uno de esos: la biblioteca o la sala común de los tejones. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la Gran Escalera. "Mejor, iré a lo seguro, debe estar en la biblioteca" pensó apurando el paso para no perderla.

Unos dos pisos más abajo, tuvo que tomar otro camino, pues Lucius y su banda se dirigían hacia donde él estaba. Los esquivó como un profesional y siguió su camino por otro de los miles pasillos del castillo. Giró en la esquina, pero volvió sobre sus pasos. ¿Era lo que había visto real? ¿Lo era? ¡No, no podía ser! ¿Verdaderamente: se estaban besando? Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos y una horrorosa opresión en su pecho lo invadió por completo. ¿Por qué debía estar en aquellos momentos tan "inoportunos"? Se apoyó contra la pared y lloró en silencio. Nunca antes había derramado una gota por sus ojos, excepto quizás alguna vez de pequeño, pero nunca más. Era un imbécil. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¡Claro! Con Lily había pasado igual: primero se hacían amigos y luego andaban juntos todo el tiempo. Pero, aguarden, ¿no acababa de pasar Emma frente a sus ojos corriendo?

Sin dudarlo un segundo corrió tras ella, dejando una distancia prudencial. "Al menos la consolaré y sabré qué le hizo ese idiota. Lo mataré" pensó muy tranquilo el chico de cabellos negros y grasosos. Pronto llegaron a la biblioteca. La chica avanzaba decidida y con los ojos llorosos a través de las estanterías, hasta que se detuvo en una. La biblioteca estaba vacía, al menos tendría tiempo para charlar con ella un momento.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se había metido Emma. La encontró tirada en el piso sollozando y gimoteando ruidosamente. Sus ojos estaban colorados del llanto y su cara demostraba un dolor agudo que la atormentaba. En sus manos, un pequeño diario llamó la atención del muchacho: era pequeño, más bien para llevar en un bolsillo y era flaquito, es decir, claramente la chica lo había empezado a escribir hacía poco tiempo. Se acercó lentamente a la chica y se sentó a su lado. Emma seguía escribiendo en su diario como si no le importara su presencia.

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó entones, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto en su sitio.

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal? –preguntó la chica. El llanto le hacía temblar las cuerdas vocales y entrecortaba algunas de las palabras que emitía. El tono que había usado era bastante descortés: quizás era obvia la respuesta a su pregunta si se la veía llorando, pero en ese momento, todos los sentidos de Severus se habían tapado y por poco no respiraba- ¿Por qué me habría de pasar algo malo? ¿Por qué?

-Ya, tranquila –la consoló un poco Severus, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. Las palabras querían salir de su boca. Quería tener una razón más para odiar a ese carilindo Gryffindor. Quería odiarlo por haberle hecho algo a Emma-. ¿Qué te hizo?

El silencio invadió la habitación en la que se encontraban. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Emma, que ya se había calmado un poco de su llanto, lo miró con extrañeza, pero no le hizo falta preguntar, pues todo se había entendido a la perfección. Nuevamente, el llanto invadió sus ojos y se arrojó a los brazos de Severus. El chico la abrazó y por poco lloró con ella.

-Él… él me… me… -por más que la había visto, ella quería terminar la frase. No quería escucharlo, no quería escucharla a ella hablar sobre él. Pero le era inevitable, pues la frase seguía su rumbo y parecía hacer un eco certero y agudo en la cabeza del chico- Él me besó.

La cara de Severus se tornó roja del odio contenido y se levantó decidido, caminando a paso veloz rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la chica algo aturdida mientras trataba de seguir su paso.

-Voy a darle una buena lección a ese Black –escupió Severus con resentimiento.

-¡No! ¡De aquí no te vas a ir! –le dijo Emma, poniéndose entre él y la salida y frenándolo con las manos.

-¡Déjame Emma! ¡Te hizo algo que tu no querías, yo lo mato! –los forcejeos de la chica eran en vano. Por más que él fuera mucho más fuerte, una fuerza en su interior no quería salir de allí y apartarse de la chica, de su amiga, de su amor prohibido.

-¡Quédate quieto! ¡No le hagas nada! –ya nada funcionaba con Severus. El daño ya estaba hecho y lo que menos podía hacer era dejarlo pasar. Lo último que sintió fue cómo la chica dejaba de hacer fuerza y lo abrazaba. El aliento no volvía a su cuerpo, que estaba pegado al de Emma. El rostro abandonó el colorado intenso y se cubrió de un rubor rosado. Su fuerza flaqueó y dejó de avanzar- ¿Ya estás tranquilo?

-Si –miró a la chica y se soltó de su abrazo: por alguna razón lo incomodaba por primera vez estar con ella abrazado. ¿Qué le pasaba?- ¿Qué escribías hace un momento? -La cara de la chica se puso seria y el nerviosismo abordó su cuerpo, dándole pequeños sacudones incontrolables- Lo siento, descuida. No importa, no es necesario que me digas.

La chica volvió a donde se hallaba hacía unos momentos, tomó el librito y lo guardó cuidadosamente en uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica. Claramente, no quería que nadie lo mirara siquiera.

-No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte –retomó la chica, claramente fastidiada-. Es solo un diario.

-De acuerdo –un asentimiento de su cabeza dio paso a que el tema no sea ya tocado-. ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?

La chica pensó durante un momento, hasta que su rostro se iluminó y miró alegremente a Severus.

-Tengo una idea.

Tomó su mano y tironeó de ella, haciendo que Severus la siguiera en la corrida que tomaba velocidad. Pasaron el segundo piso, llegaron a la Gran Escalera, subieron varios pisos, entraron al pasillo previo al aula de Adivinación y frenaron, siempre tomados de las manos, frente a una pared sólida e indiferente.

-¿Querías mostrarme la pared? Pasé muchas veces por aquí y créeme que ya me conozco de memoria ésta pared y todas las otras –verdaderamente no entendía la finalidad de aquella pared: ¿tendría algo diferente a las demás que nunca había notado? ¿Le ayudaría a provocar trampas contra los Merodeadores? ¿Qué había en la pared?

-Jajaja –rió la chica estruendosamente-. En serio, créeme que nunca has visto ésta pared lo suficientemente bien –su cara demostraba alegría mientras se paseaba frente a la pared que seguía igual que siempre. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Realmente, la chica había enloquecido completamente. No podía siquiera sacar ese gesto de extrañeza en su cara mientras veía a la chica dar vueltas frente a la pared.

Emma frenó un momento y se puso a su lado, señaló la pared y entonces fue ahí cuando vio lo más extraordinario que había visto en su vida: ¡una puerta estaba apareciendo de la nada! La puerta, alta casi hasta el techo, se aparecía frente a sus ojos. Las molduras en hierro forjado aparecían de la nada y el marco de la puerta comenzaba a tener forma. En serio, nunca había visto bien la pared. Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta y tocó los adornos que la adornaban: fríos como el mismísimo metal del que estaban hechos. Tocó la madera: tan lisa como las demás puertas del castillo. Tocó el umbral: igual de liso que las paredes que lo seguían.

La chica avanzó hasta donde se encontraba y empujó levemente la gran puerta, que se deslizaba sobre sus goznes y el suelo. Ante sus ojos, apareció una habitación completamente iluminada, llena de ventanales y algunos pilares que terminaran a unos tres metros antes del suelo. Era como si se le hubiesen puesto muchas ventanas al salón de trofeos y se le hubiesen sacado las vitrinas, los trofeos y todo el polvo que lo cubría. Era asombroso.

Caminó y observó cada detalle de la sala. Desde las ventanas se podían ver los jardines del colegio, pero era un ángulo que nunca antes había visto. Desde los jardines debería ser casi imposible ver la habitación invisible que el castillo ocultaba, pero era magia, ¿qué más se podía esperar de aquel útil elemento?

-¿Sorprendido? –preguntó la voz de Emma a sus espaldas. Solo atinó a asentir mientras giraba lentamente, sin apartar la vista de tan asombrosa habitación.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Se le llama Sala de los Menesteres –contestó la chica-. Aparece cuando uno desea encontrar un lugar especial, o cuando alguien sabe dónde está y simplemente se pasea tres veces frente a la puerta e imagina el lugar al que quiere ir.

-Y en el supuesto caso de que alguien sepa su existencia y quiera entrar justo en el momento en que alguien está adentro, ¿puede entrar?

La cara de Emma se puso seria luego de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía hace un rato.

-Eso no lo sé.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?

-A decir verdad, la encontré de casualidad: estaba paseando por aquí pensando en que necesitaba algún lugar para… -la chica se calló de la nada y titubeó un momento- …no importa para qué necesitaba la habitación. Resulta que pasé por enfrente de la pared y apareció la puerta.

La chica estaba muy nerviosa y miraba a Severus con una seriedad suplicante, para que no la acosara a preguntas sobre aquel tema. Severus corrió la vista y volvió a admirar la habitación. Verdaderamente era sorprendente. Pensó un momento y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, volviendo su mirada a los ojos de Hermione, que lo observaban expectante.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó la chica, tratando de averiguar el entusiasmo en los ojos de Severus.

El chico la condujo fuera de la habitación y la puerta se cerró y desapareció tras sus espaldas. Severus avanzó y caminó tres veces frente a la pared, que se transformó en la misma puerta de antes, solo que adentro no encontrarían el vacío, limpio e iluminado salón de trofeos. Tomó la mano de la chica y empujó la madera de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Qué les pareció? Que creen que harán los merodeadores cuando se enteren de que Severus sabe el secreto de la sala de menesteres? Y qué pasará con Lúpin y su transformación? Todo esto y mucho más descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de esta historia...<strong>

** Les deseo una linda semana, les mando abrazos, besos y mucho FELIX FELICIS para que les dure en los exámenes... Con cariño, su querida Anne-Lestrange...**


	12. El hombre lobo

_Nada que decir... espero les guste como a mí me gustó escrbirlo... es mi capitulo favorito (creo)... pero como bien dicen en ingles: **TIME IS MONEY... EL TIEMPO ES UN MANÍ.**_

_****_Notas para los siguientes capítulos:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de personaje

- Cambio de tiempo o espacio en el mismo personaje que relataba.

* * *

><p>Ante sus ojos, tras la inmensa puerta de madera, apareció una habitación totalmente rodeada de bibliotecas y libros. Había una mesita ratona en medio de la habitación junto con dos almohadones mullidos en el suelo, que estaba totalmente cubierto de pasto fresco y vivo. Detrás de la mesita se alzaba un árbol y sus ramas abrazaban todas y cada una de las estanterías de las bibliotecas. Verdaderamente, era una hermosura.<p>

Paso a paso, Emma se acercó y se sentó en uno de los almohadones, seguida de Severus, que la miraba divertido: la cara de asombro de la chica era muy graciosa y divertía a cualquiera. Sin esconder la sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó en el almohadón verde y blanco mientras que la chica se sentaba en el anaranjado y dorado. Ella miraba todo el lugar. Ahora los roles se habían cambiado y era ella la sorprendida y no Severus.

Él se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a una de las estanterías. Sacó un libro y volvió a su sitio.

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó la chica.

-Es un libro que siempre quise leer, pero que no me lo había permitido nunca… es muggle –su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de pena y miró la tapa dura del libro, donde los dibujos lo llamaban a leer: Romeo y Julieta.

La chica miró la tapa del libro y con una sonrisa le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro Severus, mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-Es uno de mis libros favoritos –le mencionó-. Recuerdo que se lo pedía a mi madre para dormirme de pequeña. Eso antes de comenzar el colegio –la muchacha rió un momento y luego continuó-. ¿Lo lees en voz alta?

-Ehmm… Sí, claro –al menos sabía una cosa más de la chica: le gustaba la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Qué gran mentiroso que era. ¿Cómo no iba a conocer la historia de aquellos dos personajes? Prosiguió a leer la historia y así se quedaron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ese día era EL día. Con la transformación de su amigo no iba a poder fallar su plan contra Quéjicus. Lo único que debía hacer era atraerlo hasta la trampa, pero ¿cómo? Ese era el pequeño detalle. Un pequeño error que nunca había previsto. Para colmo no faltaba mucho para la noche. La cabeza le explotaba de todas las ideas inútiles que tenía. Para colmo cada vez eran peores.

Debía sumarle un par de cosas buenas a ese día, por si algo salía mal: había besado a Emma Granger y ella no lo había apartado en el mismo instante. Esos dos ya eran logros para él y, por lo tanto, un paso más cercano de poder conquistarla. Ojalá James pudiera ayudarlo, escuchar sus miedos. Pero estaba siempre con Lily. No era que le molestara, pero se sentía apartado de la nada de su amigo. Siempre estaban ellos dos juntos por donde mirara: daba vuelta en un pasillo y los veía riendo; entraba a un aula y los veía hablando animadamente. Le caía bien Lily Evans, pero no le agradaba del todo; quizás porque le estaba sacando a su mejor amigo; quizás porque a ella no le agradaba su forma de ser y lo insultaba diciendo cosas como "No tienes cura" o "¿Cuándo dejarás a las chicas en paz?". Ciertamente, ella era una de las pocas que se le había negado, más porque a él no le interesaba que por otra razón, pero aún así le daba rabia.

-¡Sirius! –una voz conocida lo llamó y entonces giró la cabeza. Peter estaba en el umbral de la habitación mirándolo alegre.

-¿Qué pasa Peter? –realmente le molestaba cuando lo interrumpían en sus planes o cuando estaba pensando tranquilamente, reflexionando sobre la vida.

-Es que no te encontraba por ningún lado, al igual que Remus y James. Te estuvimos buscando desde que volvimos del almuerzo –la sonrisa triunfal del chico se desvaneció al ver la molesta cara cargada de fastidio de Sirius-. ¿Prefieres que te deje solo? ¡Ya sé! Mejor le iré a decir a los chicos que ya te encontré.

El chico salió disparado por la puerta tan abruptamente como entró. Al menos Peter se daba cuenta cuando estaba incomodando. Aunque fuera víctima de algunas de las bromas entre ellos, era un buen amigo, no podía negarlo. Al igual que Remus, el muy tímido Remus. A veces los dejaban de lado a ambos, no podía negarlo, pero lo hacía sin querer, es decir, los quería como a unos hermanos menores y no quería perderlos nunca en la vida.

Hermanos menores… ¿Cómo estaría Regulus? Nunca se lo había preguntado desde el comienzo de las clases. Por más que lo viera seguido, era triste no saber nada sobre su propio hermano, pero todo así estaba predicho por el destino, era inevitable. Desde su pelea con su madre, todos los lazos con su familia los había cortado repentinamente, a pesar de que se cruzaba con algunos de ellos en el colegio, como Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andrómeda y Regulus. Pero al menos, ahora tenía una nueva familia: los Potter. Desde esas vacaciones de verano, en el momento en que huyó de su casa, había sido recibido por los Potter como un hijo más. Más bien siempre había sido recibido así en la familia de su hermano, pero esa ocasión era especial.

Ya no podía pensar en nada más que en su familia: la maldita familia de sangre Black. No podía sacarlos a todos de su mente. La desesperación lo invadió, dejándole solo una opción por llevar a cabo: escapar de aquel momento por la puerta abierta de la habitación. No lo dudó un momento más. Se paró y salió despavorido hacia la sala común, pero aún no era suficiente. Escapó rumbo a los jardines.

Al menos aquí podía pensar tranquilamente. Hagrid estaba cortando un árbol; se lo veía muy feliz.

-¡SIRIUS! ¡Ahí estás! Por Merlín, no sabes cuánto tiempo te estuvimos buscando –la voz de James lo sorprendió mucho-. ¿Dónde estabas?

No sabía qué rayos articular. ¿Les decía todo por lo que había pasado durante el día? ¿Les decía que extrañaba un poquito a su hermano? ¿Qué les decía?

-En serio, ¿dónde estabas? –esta vez, era la voz de Remus la que hablaba. Se notaba que el chico tenía un tono en la voz de preocupación y desesperación.

-La besé.

Le salió del alma. Todo lo que tenía guardado lo soltó en esa simple frase. No faltó que diga más para que el silencio los invadiera y los dejara completamente desconcertados a sus amigos. Las caras de asombro se hicieron presentes en todos y cada uno de ellos. Ni un suspiro salía de sus bocas, abiertas de sorpresa. Los ojos por poco se les salían de las órbitas. Nada más faltó para que un torbellino de escalofríos lo invadieran e pies a cabezas e hicieran que se estremeciese.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó James, realmente sonaba emocionado y se notaba que quería saber qué había ocurrido.

-La besé. No se resistió. Luego me empujó. Y salió corriendo –se levantó de la nada y comenzó a caminar. Cada paso le parecía una sentencia a muerte: ahora vendrían las miles de preguntas por parte de sus amigos. Pero nada. Ni un suspiro lo sorprendió. Dio media vuelta y miró a sus amigos.

-Soy un imbécil.

Solo atinó a decir eso. Peter se le acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, seguido por James y Remus.

-En serio la amas –Remus lo tomó de los hombros y afirmó lo que nadie se había atrevido a decir hasta entonces. Sirius solo asintió y dejó que Remus lo abrazara fraternalmente.

Faltaba poco para la hora de la transformación y aún no se le había ocurrido una buena idea para hacer que Severus caiga en la trampa. ¿Cómo haría? Faltaba poco para que le salga humo de los oídos y más aún para que e explotara el cerebro. Para colmo, no podía decirles nada a sus amigos que estaban todos juntos, pues Remus se resistiría y lo vigilaría todo el tiempo. La única opción que le quedaba era planearlo él solo. La única idea que le había quedado en la cabeza y estaba más decidido a usar era la de enviarle una carta en nombre de alguien, pues un mensaje anónimo lo haría sospechar._ "¡En nombre de Emma!"_ Al fin lo tenía. Solo faltaba que alguien le diera la carta o dejársela en algún lugar por el cual sabía que Quéjicus pasaría. Pero, ¿quién podría? Una parte del plan seguro que funcionaba: el nombre de la chica iba a encajar perfecto. Además que se notaba la atracción que sentía Quéjicus por la chica. Un escalofrío lo invadió y sus mejillas irradiaron fuego. Un fuego que tuvo que esconder en el momento en que sus amigos entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó Remus al aire, pues no se notaba con ganas de que solo uno de sus amigos le respondiese.

-Yo tengo la capa –susurró James, haciendo un ademán con sus cejas y mostrando una pícara sonrisa en su rostro juguetón.

-Yo llevo tu ropa –dijo Peter, que se encontraba realmente nervioso, más incluso que el mismísimo Remus.

-Yo llevo el mapa –asintió Sirius, saltando del sillón mullido en el que se encontraba sentado-. Solo me falta entregar una cosa a cierta persona y ya vuelvo con ustedes.

Las sonrisas y las caras de picardía en las caras de sus amigos delataban un error que pronto descubrirían.

-¿A qué vienen esas sonrisitas? –preguntó Canuto haciéndose el desentendido.

-Oh, no son por nada mi amor –soltó James al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de su amigo en un abrazo exagerado por ambos-. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí, acaso ya te aburro que debes ir con aquella Hufflepuff?

Había caído en la trampa. Se deshizo del incómodo abrazo que lo mantenía atrapado y corrió tras el gran retrato, seguido de cerca por los ruidosos vozarrones que profería James y por las tímidas carcajadas de Remus y Peter. Corrió escaleras abajo. Ahora el verdadero problema era encontrar la forma de que Quéjicus leyera esa nota. Una opción era dársela a un Slytheryn. _"Sí, claro." _pensó_ "Como si realmente se la entregaran. A lo sumo a Andrómeda. Ella quizás se la daría. ¡Si tan solo siguiera en el colegio!"_. El tiempo le jugaba en contra y, sin la segunda parte del plan completo, no habían muchas posibilidades de que Quéjicus encontrara la nota. Debía hacer algo, ¡pero rápido!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa tarde había sido espectacular. ¡Qué increíble aquella sala! ¿Cómo es que nadie sabía de su ubicación? Seguramente, Dumbledore debía ser una de las personas que sabía de su existencia.

La tenue luz de la sala común de las serpientes le molestaba en la cara, pero se había acostumbrado a su espectral brillo hacía años. No tardó en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad semi iluminada. No quería hacer otra cosa más que descansar, por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, tan monótona e insignificante en comparación a la extraordinaria sala que había visto horas antes.

Su cama negra como la noche, mullida e inexplicablemente cómoda lo recibió como una madre a su pequeño hijo. Realmente había sido un día agotador y no quería gastar demasiadas fuerzas más antes de ir a cenar. Poco a poco, sus párpados comenzaron a caer y los recuerdos del día pasaron frente a sus ojos: había ido a visitar a Emma a la enfermería (pestañea una vez); ella no se encontraba allí (otro pestañeo); Black besándose con Emma (la ira lo invadió profundamente); la había encontrado llorando (un pestañeo más y las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos); ella lo lleva frente a la gran pared (ríe sin poder evitarlo y pestañea, dejando menos espacio entre sus párpados); salen de la sala y él le muestra una nueva y única habitación (otro pestañeo sin ganas y cierra los ojos); él toma el libro y lo lee en voz alta. Completamente dormido, esbozó una sonrisa genuina, especial y llena de calidez.

-¡SEVERUS! –¿qué diablos pasaba? ¿Quién lo llamaba? ¿Qué eran esos gritos?- Severus, despierta.

Unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio. ¿Narcissa?

-¿Nar… Narcissa? –realmente no sabía qué era lo que pasaba- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te llegó una carta d esa Hufflepuff –arrastraba las palabras como si estuviese hablando de una rata asquerosa, pero así era ella. Solo en ese momento, Severus notó que no estaba solo ella en su cuarto: una cabellera blanca, una negra rizada y un par de cabellos castaños oscurísimos lo observaban cuidadosamente-. Nadie puede abrirla. Parece ser que se abre solo cuando tú la vayas a tocar, o eso creemos. Ten.

La "carta" no era más que un pedazo de pergamino doblado en tres partes y sellado con uno de esos stickers muggles. Soltaba un aroma a jazmines y del otro lado decía con letra pulcra y fina: _"Para Severus. De Emma"_. Dio vuelta la carta desesperadamente y la abrió con sumo cuidado, tratando de no romper la figurilla de una nutria que pegaba ambos extremos. La nota decía:

"_Severus. Quiero verte. Hoy luego de la cena en la base del sauce golpeador. Emma"_

No era el estilo de Emma escribir cosas de solo dos renglones, eso lo sabía, pero no importaba en ese momento, ya que le había pedido de verse a escondidas fuera del colegio de noche. Su cara no se inmutó un segundo y muy despacio se levantó de su cama, sin hacer caso a las múltiples preguntas que le formulaban sus "amigos". Se había dormido vestido con la ropa del colegio, por lo que no le hizo falta vestirse.

-¿Cuánto falta para la cena? –preguntó con la voz un tanto ilusionada. Las miradas de perplejidad se repitieron en las caras de todos sus compañeros, dando pasa a reformular la pregunta- ¿Falta mucho para cenar? Estoy con mucha hambre.

-Responde nuestras preguntas primero –inquirió Bellatrix en un siseo estremecedor antes de que alguien respondiera. Severus no tenía más remedio que mentirles a sus compañeros, por lo que asintió y dejó de verlos a los ojos (estando en último curso y siendo partidarios de Lord Voldemort, seguro ya sabrían el arte de la Oclumancia)-. De acuerdo. ¿Qué dice la nota?

-Emma me pidió que la ayude en unas tareas de Runas Antiguas luego de la cena.

-No nos importa, Bellatrix. Al menos a mí no me importa lo que le pida esa sangre sucia a Severus –inquirió Lucius con ese tono altanero y arrogante tan característico de él-. Falta una hora aún para comer.

Tragándose el enojo, Severus se retiró de la sala común y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

La cena había pasado tranquila como siempre y sin cambios o novedades. No podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña nota. La cena, la charla con sus amigos, las múltiples miradas a la mesa Hufflepuff; todo se desvaneció y terminó rápidamente. Suerte que se había arreglado un poco antes de la cena. Salió rápido hacia el increíble árbol, pero nadie estaba allí. Inmovilizó el árbol y comenzó a esperarla.

"_Qué raro"_ pensó _"Emma no es de llegar tarde"_. Realmente le preocupaba la tardanza de la chica. Habían pasado cinco minutos. Diez. Quince. Pronto pasaron los veinte minutos y la paciencia de Severus estalló en una fuerte y veloz patada contra la base de la raíz donde estaba sentado. La pierna le dolía del fuerte golpe, pero más le dolía la decepción. En serio no creía que la chica pudiera haberlo plantado de esa manera.

Un grito lo sorprendió. Era agudo, doloroso y terriblemente agonizante. Los sentidos no le respondían. ¿Acaso venía desde la base dl sauce? Se acercó de a poco a ese hueco que tanto asustaba a los estudiantes y agudizó el oído: definitivamente venían de allí dentro. Prendió su varita y avanzó un paso, pero nuevamente, el terrible grito lo exaltó, haciendo que retrocediera torpemente. Su miedo era grande, ya no recordaba la tardanza de la chica, pero aún así ese tema se relacionaba directamente a los gritos. ¿Y si eran de Emma? ¿Y si ella estaba en peligro? Su valentía salió por los poros, dejando que se liberara y dejándolo avanzar libremente; primero un paso, luego dos, luego tres, hasta encontrarse dentro del agujero tan terrorífico.

Un grito más, pero esta vez no se oía tan humano como en las anteriores veces. Se oía más salvaje, como si fuese una bestia horrorosa y espectral. Aún así, el miedo no consiguió ganar la batalla que se libraba en su interior entre el miedo y el coraje, por lo que avanzó decidido durante unos segundos. La oscuridad era insoportable. Aunque tuviera la varita encendida no se veía mucho hacia adelante más que una mancha negra rodeada de raíces y tierra.

Unos pasos lo sorprendieron, seguidos de unos gritos y de miles de luces que se atropellaban en la oscuridad frente a él. Poco a poco, fue reconociendo las siluetas de tres chicos corriendo velozmente mirando de tanto en tanto hacia atrás y lanzando hechizos a más no poder. Su cuerpo se quedó helado y ni sus ojos reaccionaron en el momento en que un hombre lobo apareció de la nada misma tras los muchachos corriendo.

Unas manos lo empujaron hacia adelante, entregándolo a la criatura, que lo miró con una fiereza inigualable. Sus ojos chispeaban sangre y su cuello era el siguiente en derramarla. Alcanzó a oír unas risotadas y un diálogo mientras veía avanzar al enorme monstruo.

-Jajaja –rió uno de los muchachos.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? –gritó otro de los chicos desde su espalda.

Unos pasos se acercaban con rapidez y un hechizo le dio en el hocico a la gran bestia, que se detuvo en seco y observó a quien lo había atacado antes. Él también giró su cabeza, encontrándose con los salvajes cabellos y los intrépidos anteojos de ese Potter. ¡Con que habían sido ellos!

-¡CORRE! –la voz de Potter estaba realmente trastornada. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas derrotar a la criatura, pero le parecía imposible. Inclusive parecía como si no quisiera hacerle daño alguno a ese monstruo.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡NO SEAS TONTA! -¿eh? ¿Tonta?

Un hechizo voló por sobre su cabeza y dio en el pecho de la bestia, haciendo que lanzase un rugido atroz. Unos brazos lo tomaron de la espalda y tiraron con fuerza de él. ¿Era Potter? ¡No, debería estar soñando! ¡Eso era, estaba soñando y esta era toda una pesadilla horrorosa! Pero la expresión en el rostro de Potter y sus ojos implorantes lo devolvieron a la realidad.

A empujones, logró retomar el movimiento en su cuerpo y comenzó a correr. Giró hacia atrás y vio una cabellera. Una cabellera castaña que lanzaba hechizos a más no poder de todos los estilos posibles. Se quedó congelado un momento y solo bastó un movimiento de a cabeza de la persona que estaba luchando para que se diera cuenta: era Emma.

-¡EMMA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y su grito se mezcló con otro muy similar que también demostraba pavor y horror: Sirius Black.


	13. La has perdido

_**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi hermano, fanático de Remus Lupin...**_

_**A leer! Que tengan mucho FELIX FELICIS! Y recuerden que de cada diez personas que ven televisión, cinco... son la mitad. Saludos ^^**_

* * *

><p>Los gritos se mezclaron y por un segundo sus voces se hicieron una. Uno de ellos se preguntaba cómo había llegado ella hasta allí, mientras el otro no podía darse cuenta de cómo lo había seguido. Poco a poco, el monstruo arremetí con más fuerza contra la chica, que no paraba de lanzar embrujos, cada vez más rápido y con más desesperación.<p>

Aún así, su voz demostraba pena, como si de alguna forma le doliera lastimar al hombre lobo. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y ambos corriendo con total agilidad y rapidez hacia la muchacha. Las varitas salieron de sus capas. _"Lo lamento Remus_" pensó Sirius con una pena increíble agazapada contra sus ojos y atacó con un Expulso a la fiera ante sus ojos. La bestia salió disparada hacia atrás dándoles una ventaja de huída. Justo antes de salir del túnel oscuro, los tres merodeadores, Severus y Emma conjuraron miles de hechizos para que el hombre lobo no saliera de allí.

La última corrida había sido devastadora tanto para Emma como para Severus y Sirius, que jadeaban interminablemente. Ante los ojos sorprendidos y expectantes de todos, James se acercó hacia Severus.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –su voz no salió con odio o rencor, sino totalmente natural, como si estuviera hablando con un viejo conocido. Trató de levantarlo y ofrecerle su ayuda, pero el chico de cabellos negros lo apartó con un empujón.

-¡Déjenme! No tengo porqué darles lástima –la voz de Severus, al contrario de la de James, sonaba con un odio y una repugnancia que hacía que arrastrara las palabras-. ¿Quiénes se creen para empujarme y dejarme frente a un monstruo y luego ofrecerme su ayuda? ¿Acaso no tienen valor para aceptar su cometido?

Las palabras flotaban en el aire, llegando a los oídos de todos los presentes. Sirius pensaba en lo que había hecho, pero ninguna sensación de culpa lo invadía, aunque aceptaba que casi lo mataba.

-¡Discúlpame por haberte ayudado! –se defendió James.

-Solo te salvaste a ti mismo. A mí no me engañas Potter –Sus palabras ya estaba atacando como filo de cuchillos contra James, que solo lo había ayudado. Era un vanidoso, egocéntrico y no podía permitirse perdonarlo, no después de años de jugarretas.

Nadie dijo nada más. En el silencio de la noche, Severus se retiró como una sombra más de la oscuridad. Ahora el ambiente se hallaba en una tensa agonía. Luego de unos momentos, al fin Peter pudo soltar palabra.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –inquirió sabiamente hacia la chica. _"Es verdad"_ pensó para sus adentros Sirius _"Nadie más que nosotros sabía sobre esto. Excepto Quéjicus"_

Los ojos miel de la chica rodaron frente a todos los presentes, tal vez buscando una respuesta, tal vez pensando cómo explicarlo, pero la verdad es que su expresión era nula. Sus ojos viajaban por el extenso paisaje y se detenían en la luna, el cielo y luego en el sauce que comenzaba a moverse.

-Será mejor que nos corramos de aquí –afirmó mientras se paraba de un salto y comenzaba a caminar.

Sus pasos eran decididos y largos, con los que cada vez tomaba más distancia entre ella y los merodeadores. Sirius pudo reaccionar y la frenó a tiempo, interfiriendo su camino.

-Responde antes.

Sus respiraciones se chocaban, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban y se podía sentir perfectamente lo nerviosa que se había puesto la chica. Sus temblores se notaban a kilómetros de distancia. Intentó pasar por ambos costados de Sirius, pero éste era un poco más rápido y detenía todos sus pasos. Pronto llegaron a su lado Peter y James, que miraron profundamente a la chica, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sabías? –James estaba realmente confundido. La chica tardó unos minutos en responder, esta vez una respuesta concreta y sencilla, que a ninguno se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

-Seguí a Severus.

Solo eso bastó para que los tres muchachos se quedaran helados, sobre todo Sirius, permitiendo que la chica los rebasara rápidamente. ¿Había seguido a Quéjicus? ¿Por qué? Eran solo amigos, ¿cierto? Lo eran ¿no? Miles de preguntas se le agazapaban de golpe en la mente, preguntas que solo una persona, o quizás dos, podían responder sinceramente: Quéjicus y Emma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía alejarse de ese lugar de inmediato. No podía seguir allí rodeado de tanta hipocresía por parte de ese Potter y el silencio aprobador de sus guardaespaldas. Corrió por los terrenos del colegio y recordó que si entraba y era visto, se podía olvidar de muchos de los puntos de su casa. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era afectar a otros por su ridícula confianza en esa estúpida nota. El único lugar que se le ocurrió en un momento así fue el lago.

No era de sus lugares favoritos dentro de Hogwarts, pero podía estar allí un rato pensando al menos. Los árboles se alzaban oscuros y sombríos ante la luz de la inmensa luna llena, que irradiaba una belleza comparada solo con el más bello deseo de Severus: Emma. Todo en el mundo que era bello ahora solo lo hacía recordar a Emma. El lugar donde antes la pelirroja vivía en su corazón había sido habitado de a poco por otra persona; por esa castaña peculiarmente extraña, que tenía sus secretos bien guardados, como todos, y con un intelecto increíblemente valioso, además de una valentía increíble.

Unos pasos furtivos lo hicieron caer de la nube en la que volaban sus pensamientos. Rápidamente sacó su varita y se paró de un salto, apuntando a lo que sea que se acercaba. Pero se detuvo en el último momento, en el que estaba a punto de embrujar a los que se le acercaba por detrás. La chica le sonrió y se acercó al lugar donde había estado sentado segundos antes. Allí se sentó la chica y él la siguió luego de unos momentos. El silencio invadió el ambiente; un silencio devastador para él. ¿Qué decirle? Ella podría defender a Potter si tocaba el tema, pero no entendía lo que le habían hecho a él Potter y sus amigotes: le habían robado a lo único que quería en la vida, a Lily. Claro que ahora ella no le importaba tanto como antes. Ahora la dueña de sus pensamientos y suspiros era Emma, la chica que se hallaba a su lado sentada tranquilamente.

-Sabes que te salvó –dijo Emma rompiendo con el silencio aturdidor como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando-. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡Sabes que te salvó de una muerte segura!

-No quiero hablar de eso –su voz estaba apagada y con un sombrío desprecio que se notaba firmemente. Dejaron ambos de hablar por un rato hasta que el mismo silencio se volvió insoportable. Fue entonces cuando ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, descansando de la monstruosa aventura que acababan de protagonizar.

¿De qué habían estado hablando hasta hace algunos momentos? ¿Acaso había pasado algo interesante? No lo sabía, pues su cabeza solo pensaba en ella, en Emma Granger, que se hallaba descansando contra su hombro. Ya su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalada de la muchacha y unió sus manos por delante de ella, arropándola en su cariño. _"¡Detente!"_, pensaba su mente inquieta _"¡Detente ahora antes de echar a perder todo!"_

-Qué tranquilidad, ¿no crees? –susurró la chica. Severus solo asintió. Ambos se separaron unos centímetros y cruzaron sus miradas. Ambos, tan tranquilos ahora luego del susto, se miraron tiernamente y compartieron un par de sonrisas.

La felicidad estallaba en su alma y no solo no podía contenerla, sino que ahora ya no solo podía controlarla. Estaba extasiado mirando a la castaña. Su mente no reaccionaba y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte. Sus ojos pasaron de mirar esos círculos brillantes de miel a mirar esos labios rosados gesticulando una sonrisa. Su corazón por poco salía de su pecho y el amor venció su razón: poco a poco, comenzó a acercar su cuerpo al de Emma, que se encontraba tan paralizada que no movía un músculo. Ya estaban demasiado cerca y no podía contenerse por más tiempo: su corazón se lo mandaba y él obedecía sin chistar. Tocó esa mejilla, que ahora se encontraba sonrosada, y la miró a los ojos: el temor se mostraba en los ojos de la chica, pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo. Arrastró su mano desde la mejilla hasta la nuca y luego se acercó hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Una adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo y supo que no debía separarse de ella. Ella estaba tan quieta, dejándose besar tan tranquilamente. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso lo quería también? Los nervios lo invadieron completamente y pronto acabó ese beso que tanto él había esperado. La perplejidad en la cara de la chica provocó más confusión y dudas de las que había sembrado su quietud. Sus ojos lo veían con algo de culpa, pero ¿qué era ese algo brillante que bajaba por su mejilla? ¿Acaso era una lágrima? Lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad: él mismo había lastimado a Emma.

La chica, tan asustada y sorprendida, se separó violentamente de Severus y huyó hacia las grandes puertas del colegio, buscando protección.

"_¡Ve tras ella, inútil!"_, gritaba su corazón esperanzado mientras su mente lo contrarrestaba diciendo _"Déjala, necesita un tiempo sola"_ Por última vez en la noche, hizo caso a su razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la noche en vela por su amigo. Nada ya podía remediar lo que había hecho en medio de la noche, pero no se sentía para nada culpable. Quizás se le había ido un poco de las manos y casi MATABA a Quéjicus, pero esa no era su culpa. No era su culpa que él se hubiese quedado helado y no se hubiese movido un centímetro siquiera. No era su culpa que al empujarlo cayera al suelo y se helara del miedo. No era su culpa que James arriesgara su propia vida por salvarlo (aunque no lo había contado en el plan). No había sido su culpa que Emma apareciera para salvar el día de Quéjicus, igual que siempre.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de aquel dato insignificantemente curioso: nadie que él supiera le había avisado a la chica que estarían allí.

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar con los primeros rayos dando calor a la fría madrugada. Poco a poco, se fue levantando mientras de fondo se oía una melodía monstruosamente conocida para todos sus amigos: los gritos de dolor de Remus que cambiaban de aullidos a gritos desgarradores. Ese ruido lo sobresaltó tanto como a sus amigos. El trío congeló nuevamente al sauce boxeador y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la derrumbada entrada que había en su base. Si bien el sol se hallaba levantado a varios metros sobre el horizonte, la luz no entraba ni por casualidad por aquel hoyo profundo. Los gritos pararon. Los encantamientos seguían allí en la entrada y no se atrevieron a quitarlos sino hasta después de unos minutos.

Esperaron ansiosos y nerviosos la llegada de Remus, de su Lunático, pero no llegaba. Las caras de extrañeza se contagiaron al instante y casi por arte de magia, un sollozo rompió el frío silencio. Proveniente de la Casa de los Gritos, aumentaba la intensidad del llanto de un hombre. Se intensificaba de a momentos y por momentos se apagaba. Pero la brisa lo transmitía todo el tiempo, como en un resonante eco que no acababa con el paso del tiempo.

Como buenos Gryffindors, se aventuraron tras el pasaje y caminaron guiados por las luces de sus varitas, que solo alumbraban unos metros delante de ellos. En poco tiempo, ya se encontraban todos en la Casa de los Gritos, donde el llanto estremecía todos y cada uno de los huesos de los muchachos. Sabían muy bien a quién pertenecía, quién estaba llorando, pero el dolor que transmitían esos gemidos era espantoso.

Subieron las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a la planta alta. Abrieron la puerta que tenía frente a ellos y observaron la demacrada figura de su amigo. Encorvado, como ocultándose del mundo, tirado en el suelo en medio de la habitación, Remus Lupin lloraba copiosamente, dándole la espalda a sus amigos. Su piel pálida, dejaba ver perfectamente las magulladuras, raspones y rasguñadas de la noche anterior. Nunca habían tenido una situación parecida; normalmente, cuando Remus salía de su escondite, no hablaba casi por toda la tarde y se metía en su mundo.

Sirius se acercó lentamente y tocó el hombro de su amigo. Automáticamente, como en un acto reflejo, Lupin se estremeció y alejó su cuerpo de la mano de Sirius. James tomó su capa del colegio y se la colocó encima de la espalda a Remus, tratando de alguna forma protegerlo. Muy de a poco, casi luego de media hora, el llanto abandonó a Lunático y éste comenzó a ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo se movía débil y muy lentamente acercándose a la ventana que alumbraba la habitación. Allí se quedó mirando la mañana por unos momentos.

Era tan devastador ver a uno de sus amigos de toda la vida así de dolorido. Le provocaba una pena incontrolable. Frente a la luz de la mañana, las marcas sobre la piel del chico se notaban más profundamente. Todas ellas eran claras heridas de una pelea de varitas y no iban a poder ocultarle el episodio que había vivido su "otra mitad".

La voz de Remus se escuchó en un susurro, asustando a sus amigos. Quería decir algo, pero el no hablar por toda una noche, o mejor dicho, el haber gastado sus cuerdas vocales rugiendo por toda la noche sin descanso, lo había dejado con una ronquera entendiblemente grave. Luego de unos momentos de practicar hablar en voz casi inentendible, dio media vuelta y encaró a sus amigos. Los miró a los ojos a todos y cada uno de ellos. A Sirius le corrían los nervios por toda la espina y no pudo evitar estremecerse totalmente, pues sabía lo que venía. Los ojos, la mirada seria de Remus los asustaba. Y más asustó cuando fue acompañada por las siguientes palabras:

-¿Qué… pasó… anoche?


	14. Diario de Hermione Granger, parte 2

**Bueno, a pedido del público, he decidido comenzar a subir los capis un pelín más rápido... Tranquilos, pues dejaré muchas incognitas con cada final de episodio, lo prometo.. jejeje... pero como bien dicen en inglés: TIME IS MONEY... EL TIEMPO ES UN MANÍ, así que los dejo con este nuevo capítulo y les agradezco a todos el apoyo! que tengan mucho FELIX FELICIS!**

* * *

><p>7 de Octubre de 1975<p>

Ya no sé qué estoy haciendo. Necesito su ayuda, chicos, los necesito. Los extraño y creo que eso es lo que más me ciega. Estoy ciega aquí, es como si conociera y al mismo tiempo no a todas estas personas. No los conozco. No los reconozco.

Y los extraño demasiado, Ron y Harry. Necesito de ustedes, de su apoyo, de su coraje. Estoy sola aquí, no tengo nadie a quién hablarle. No puedo decir todo lo que llevo dentro, desde ira hasta tristeza, pues nadie comprende todo lo que he vivido. Me quiero referir a que nadie aquí es del presente, que ahora sería mi próximo futuro. Quiero tenerlos frente a mí, abrazarlos y reír juntos como en primer año. Quiero que todo sea normal por un momento y que solo seamos nosotros tres, amigos de 15 años riendo, saliendo a caminar.

Estoy deseando jamás haber conocido la magia. Todo cambió desde que entré en Hogwarts, creo que para peor. Jamás debía haber aceptado esta misión. Me estoy arrepintiendo de todo: de haber venido, de haberlos dejado, de haberme enamorado de Ron…

Ron, te extraño.

No entiendo bien qué es lo que se está apoderando de mí, pero debo comenzar a contar todo lo que he vivido aquí. Comienzo con hace unos días atrás, hace tres días.

No estoy teniendo muy buenas ideas para la hora de vencer a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero lo que tengo asentado es que debo ayudar a los Slytheryns cueste lo que cueste. Es por eso que mi primer movimiento fue entrar en Hufflepuff: desde luego, las casas Slytheryn y Gryffindor son las más famosas y destacadas por su odio mutuo, Ravenclaw, por su parte, tampoco era una opción, ya que tiene preferencia por los leones. Hufflepuff parecía lo ideal (no creía que entraría en Slytheryn por el estatus de mi sangre). Convencer al sombrero seleccionador fue difícil créanme: quería que entrar en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw.

Ese no es el caso. Ahora bien, hace tres días estaba siguiendo a nuestras serpientes favoritas: Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Crabe y Goyle, para ver qué tramaban. Créanme, Draco Malfoy no es nada en comparación con su padre: Lucius es vil, cruel, pero sobre todo siempre cumple sus amenazas. Realmente da miedo cuando te mira con odio. Es como si estuviera firmando tu sentencia de muerte en tan solo segundos.

Estaban molestando a un niñito de segundo cuando veo que Severus (Snape para ustedes, chicos) se acerca para hablar con ellos. Estaba un poco lejos como para escucharlos pero aún así

Debía irme. Tuve que dejar de escribir. Estaba llorando cuando Severus me encontró: no podía dejar que viera y leyera la verdad, sobre todo él.

Esta noche hay luna llena, debo apurarme.

El grupo de Slytheryns estaba molestando a un niño cuando Severus se les acerca y les dice algo. Estaba muy lejos como para escucharlos, pero aún así pude seguirlos cundo Bellatrix comenzaba la marcha rápida de sus pies. Yo los iba siguiendo de atrás, escondiéndome totalmente de sus campos de visión. En una esquíen, me asomé para fijarme si habían seguido o no y fue allí cuando empezó todo: del otro lado del corredor aparecieron riendo James, Sirius, Peter y Remus. Los hechizos comenzaron del lado de las serpientes, y así fue cuando se vació el pasillo por completo. La misión es lo que más recuerdo estando aquí dentro. Cuando tuve la oportunidad, comencé a arremeter contra los merodeadores con miles de hechizos. Todos los hechizos que me sabía una y otra vez lanzados contra quienes menos creía que podría lanzarlos. Avancé todo lo que pude, hasta que vi el momento justo para hacer perder puntos a Gryffindor: me acerqué todo lo posible a la zona en la que tiraba hechizos Sirius y dejé de defenderme. Un hechizo pegó de lleno en mi pecho y creo que me desmayé.

En ningún momento estuve consciente de lo que hacía, pero al menos funcionó. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue que me estaban levantando, estaban Dumbledore, McGonnagall y Slughorn (el actual profesor de pociones), los cuatro merodeadores y Severus. Me mantuve en pie unos momentos y continué con mi plan para ganar la confianza de los Slytheryns: dije a todos los profesores que Sirius me había atacado a propósito y que Severus me había salvado. No me odien por lo que dije e hice, yo solo tengo en mente mi misión para poder volver lo más pronto posible a sus brazos. Lamento haber hecho eso, pero era lo único que podía hacer…

Como es de imaginar, castigaron a los merodeadores mientras yo me quedaba con Severus, Dumbledore y Slughorn. Antes de que se cierre la puerta tras ellos, Sirius me mandó una mirada de reproche, como si estuviera defraudado. Lo único que hice fue pedirle perdón y estrechar en un abrazo a Severus. No podía dejar que tu padre y nuestros amigos me vieran llorando; abracé todo el tiempo que pude a Snape, conteniendo las lágrimas. Por alguna razón, él es el único que hace que me reconforte: nunca me ha abandonado desde que llegué, me consuela en mis peores momentos y es casi la única persona que me ha hablado desde que llegué a este tiempo.

Luego de eso, charlamos unos momentos con Dumbledore: me preguntaron si estaba bien, felicitaron a Severus por haberme "salvado" y prometieron un castigo para los merodeadores. Luego de eso, se fueron y nos dejaron solos. Siempre que estamos solos, Severus se pone nervioso y se nota al instante. Mi memoria me falla, pero sé muy bien que luego de unos momentos, miles de maldiciones llegaron del otro lado del pasillo. Bellatrix y Lucius se acercaban como con ira en sus ojos malignos, tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Tratamos de detenerlos pero nos fue inútil: nos desarmaron y por poco ahogan a Severus (es extraño no llamar más a Severus por su apellido, todavía se siente un poco raro). No podía permitir que él sufriera por mis torpezas, por lo que pedí que lo dejaran en paz. Recuerdo que luego Bellatrix me pidió que dijera qué les había contado a Dumbledore y a los profesores. Yo le dije la verdad, que había inculpado a los merodeadores, pero no me creyeron: me golpearon y luego me apuntaron con la varita, amenazando a Severus de que si él no decía la verdad, yo lo pagaba con la vida. Severus se desesperó notablemente, pero dijo lo mismo. Fui torturada una y mil veces. No podía contener los gritos, era insoportable el dolor que sentía y eso se sumó a los gritos de Severus pidiendo por mi vida. No pude soportarlo. Estaba en el suelo, creo que estaba llorando, cuando del otro lado del pasillo Lupin y James salieron en nuestra ayuda empuñando sus varitas y corriendo como si los persiguieran miles de dementores. Desarmaron a Narcissa que también estaba allí presente y noquearon a Crabe, Goyle y Lucius con la ayuda de Peter y Sirius, que llegaron después. La única que quedaba con varita y consciente era Bellatrix, que me había tomado de rehén. Primero me apuntó con su varita, pero con el tiempo se aburrió y me comenzó a ahorcar con su mano en mi cuello. La respiración se me cortaba por segundos y las caras de desesperación de Sirius y Severus no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

No tenía aliento. El aire salí muy rápido y entraba en pocas cantidades. Me estaba asfixiando.

No recuerdo en qué momento ocurrió, pero perdí el conocimiento por un instante. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el piso tirada mientras veía cómo Bellatrix huía del lugar junto con las malditas serpientes. Severus y Sirius corrieron a mi lado. Antes de volver a desmayarme, alcancé a ver a Sirius golpearse contra la pared de piedra, haciéndose un tajo en la cabeza, luego de que un encantamiento aturdidor le diera por la espalda; ante esto, los merodeadores comenzaron a auxiliarlo mientras Severus corría por los pasillos. Luego de eso, nada. La luz se apagó en mí y me desmayé creo que al instante.

Para cuando me desperté, estaba en la enfermería, en una camilla al lado de Sirius: tenía la cabeza envuelta en miles de vendajes y un pequeño corte en su frente. A su alrededor, los merodeadores conversaban doloridos, con caras de angustia en sus rostros. El primero en notar que yo estaba consiente fue Remus, quien se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a mi cama. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a mi lado. James y Peter se dieron cuenta y me saludaron también. Luego de que los tres se hallaran sentados o bien parados, comenzaron a contarme todo lo que había sucedido, solo para asegurarse de que no había perdido la memoria. Por suerte, recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Me dijeron lo que me había pasado: ciertamente, luego de que Sirius fuera atacado, me desmayé y se vieron en la obligación de llevarme a mí también a la enfermería. Me trasladaron, y cito textualmente las palabras de Peter Pettigrew, en los brazos de James. Luego comenzaron a reír.

Fue un tanto extraño el saber porqué reían: según ellos, si Sirius hubiese estado consciente, no le hubiese dejado ni siquiera a James que me lleve. Rieron de nuevo, pero la confusión de estas palabras no dejó que se me contagiara la risa: ¿a qué se referían con eso? ¿Sirius no dejaría que James, su mejor amigo, me llevara, aún cuando estaba desmayada? Solo ahora entiendo el significado de esas palabras. Ya con el tiempo lo entenderán ustedes también, Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Según todos, había dormido aproximadamente un día cuando me desperté, pero para mí habían sido solo un par de horas, pues me sentía muy agotada y me faltaban mucho las energías. Cuando me dejaron salir de la enfermería, me costaba horrores mantenerme en pie; pero con la ayuda de Remus, Peter y James, pude sostenerme y caminar sin caerme. Aunque seguro querrán tirarme miles de maldiciones cuando vuelva por lo que voy a decir, debo admitir que Peter es bastante amable y muy buena compañía. Es verdad que es demasiado tímido, pero no puedo negar que es una persona de oro, realmente. Ódienme si quieren por lo que digo, pero es la verdad. No entiendo la razón por la que se unión al Innombrable, pues tiene los mejores amigos del mundo, que lo aprecian y lo aman como a un verdadero hermano.

Durante el día me reunía con tu padre y sus amigos, pero por las noches me quedaba en la enfermería para cuidar de Sirius. Aún me siento culpable de su herida. Durante toda la noche me quedaba a su lado, deseando que despertara lo más pronto posible, deseando que no entrara en coma (Harry, explícale a Ron si no entiende). La tercera mañana después de que me dieron el alta, no pude aguantar más la culpa y lloré como no lo había hecho hacía tiempo. Sentí que se despertaba y me calmé a tiempo de ver sus ojos abrirse. Esos ojos grises tan alegres me miraban como nadie me había mirado antes. Esa alegría de vida era reconfortante para cualquiera y no pude evitar sonreírle y llevarle una bandeja llena de comida. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Remus, James y Peter y se abalanzaron hacia Sirius, que los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Charlamos durante un buen rato entre todos hasta que se tocó un tema inquietante: la transformación de Remus. Al instante en que James gritó que se trataba de Remus, entendí el diálogo perfectamente, pues habían dicho a Sirius si no se acordaba qué día era aquel: ese día Remus se convertiría en hombre lobo. Mi rostro no cambió en lo absoluto, pero me pidieron que me fuera (no se lo toman para nada en broma, y me parece muy genial que todos juntos lo enfrenten). Salí de la enfermería para dejarlos solos y me fui a desayunar, pues el hambre me estaba matando. Luego de desayunar algo verdaderamente reconfortante, me volví a la enfermería. Un corredor antes, me crucé con Remus, James y Peter, pero la alegría se había esfumado de sus rostros. Al parecer, acababan de salir de la enfermería y habían discutido con Sirius. Remus estaba realmente trastornado y me pidió que no le hiciera caso a ninguna invitación de Sirius por el estilo. Sin más nada que decir, siguieron su camino y yo retomé el mío. Al llegar a la enfermería, encontré a Sirius pidiéndole a la señora Pomfrey que lo dejara salir.

Entonces, se me ocurrió de qué manera podía convencer a Pomfrey para que lo dejara salir: la llamé y le pedía que lo dejara salir, pues Dumbledore lo necesitaba para que diera su testimonio de los hechos. Por supuesto, me creyó al instante y dejó que Sirius, tan sorprendido y aturdido como estaba, saliera con migo por la gran puerta de madera. Salimos caminando rumbos a la sala común de Gryffindor, hasta que Sirius se detuvo en un momento. Estaba raro. Me preguntó por qué me había quedado con él en la enfermería y le respondí que era mi deber por ayudarnos a mí y a Severus. A partir de ese entonces, no me pareció jamás el mismo Sirius Black: comenzó a decirme que sea sincera con la respuesta y no me creía lo que le decía de que era mí deber ayudarlo a él también.

Me quedé helada. No podía controlar los músculos de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Se acercó a mí y quitó un mechón de pelo que estaba en mi cara. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, al tiempo en que sentía a mi rostro ardiendo. Le dije que le debía la vida con toda la sinceridad que pude lograr hacer salir de ms cuerdas vocales, pues el rubor no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que en ocultar mi cara. Me abrazó de la nada. Así nos quedamos durante unos momentos, hasta que nos soltamos. Fue entonces cuando él… Lo lamento, Debo ir en ayuda de los merodeadores, debo ayudarlos con la transformación de Remus…


	15. No siempre se puede escapar

**Nuevo capítulo... Admito que está bastante flojo, pero prometo que para el próximo me voy a súper esforzar. :) Me desanimé cuando no vi ningún Review por el beso... pero bueno... jejej, me debo ir yendo a hacer el próximo capitulo así veo si lo subo mañana, así que como bien dicen en ingles: TIME IS MONEY... EL TIEMPO ES UN MANÍ y que tengan mucho mucho FELIX FELICIS para todo el día!**

* * *

><p>Lo último que pudo ver de ella esa noche fue su cabellera, loca y despeinada por el viento, desaparecer tras las puertas del castillo. Había sido un iluso creyendo que ella lo quería así. Había sido un estúpido, un descerebrado, un inútil… Todo adjetivo en contra que se le ocurriera iba a parar a la lista de sus cualidades. A decir verdad, nunca había estado así de enamorado de alguien, inclusive su amor por Lily no era más que un amorío infantil. No, esto era diferente. Podía sentir el fuego que quemaba intensamente su interior y seguía ardiendo luego de ese baldazo de agua helada.<p>

Se había equivocado fatalmente y lo aceptaba. Seguro nunca en la vida podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Ella era todo lo que él ahora deseaba y anhelaba, pero no lo quería. No lo amaba de la misma forma.

Su cabeza divagaba mientras esperaba el amanecer. El encuentro con el hombre lobo, para su sorpresa, había resultado más largo de lo que él esperaba: eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y en tan solo tres horas, aproximadamente, saldría el sol. Sus ojos se posaron en las estrellas, y sus labios susurraron un deseo a una estrella fugaz que pasaba sobre su cabeza, para luego caer dormido contra la corteza del árbol:

-Por favor, haz que me perdone.

...

La luz del amanecer encegueció su vista. Aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, el resplandor naranja los atravesaba como espadas. Nunca en su vida había visto un amanecer tan anaranjado. Le daba esperanza ese color tan vivo. Mientras se despertaba, observaba todo a su alrededor: recordaba la noche anterior a la perfección, solo que no quería levantarse dentro del castillo, por temor a saber que solo había sido un sueño. Uno de los muchos sueños en los que la besaba y eran felices. Pero esa fantasía por fin se desvaneció en el aire y lo condujo a la realidad: Emma no lo amaba.

Tan solo esas palabras hacían que su día pudiera ser tan triste y desagradecido como ningún otro.

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó tambaleando. Posó sus ojos en el colegio que erguía majestuoso y estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia él, pero cuatro siluetas atraparon su atención: eran los Gryffindors, esos cuatro sin vergüenzas. Iban en fila, cayados y lo más curioso era el estado en el que se encontraba uno de ellos: Remus Lupin. Su estado era lamentable: tenía ojeras que se notaban a la distancia, el pelo alborotado como nunca lo había tenido y una mueca de dolor en su cara. Entonces recordó lo pasado: la noche anterior, cuando fue atacado por el hombre lobo, al salir de la cueva, se había encontrado solo con tres de los cuatro rostros.

Su cabeza divagaba y no estaba tan despierta como él quería, pero era claro que allí había gato encerrado. No sabía aún qué era lo que escondían, pero seguramente lo descubriría, después de todo, él era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Slytheryn.

Poco a poco la mañana se aclaraba, mientras Severus esperaba el mejor momento para atravesar esa gran puerta. Poco a poco, sus neuronas despertaban y su cerebro comenzaba a unir los cabos sueltos: el mal estado de Lupin, el hombre lobo, el hecho de que habían sido tres merodeadores los que lo "rescataron"… Todo parecía indicar hacia un solo punto: Lupin era el hombre lobo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Contarle la historia a Remus fue peor de lo que se imaginaba: era estar recordando cada hechizo lanzado desde su varita para proteger a Emma de las garras de su amigo. Ver las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su amigo lo empeoraba aún, haciéndolo sentirse culpable todavía. La cara de Lunático se veía devastada.

De a momentos, mientras en la historia se contaban los hechizos, Remus se miraba las cicatrices y asentía distraído. Finalizada la historia, Lunático se vistió melancólicamente y miró a sus amigos. Sus ojos, manchados de dolor, miraban intensamente a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, que no podían devolver la mirada.

-¿Cuál era… el punto… de lo… de lo que hi… hiciste? –le habló Remus a Sirius, que ni siquiera pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dolido. Había metido la pata en grande, lo sabía, lo lamentaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras la respuesta trataba de ser armada en la mente de Canuto. Los minutos pasaban y los labios de Sirius trataban de formular palabras sin éxito. No encontraba su voz y era realmente desesperante. Quería gritar todo de lo que se arrepentía pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Los ojos de Remus apartaron su vista y se posaron en el bello paisaje teñido de la oscuridad de la noche. Su melancolía asustaría a todos quienes conocía, pero sus amigos no eran justamente quienes podían culparlo, pues ellos, más bien él, Sirius, tenía la culpa. _"Jamás en la vida volverá a perdonarme o a confiar en mí"_ se repetía su mente una y otra vez. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, éste fue roto por un sonido casi imperceptible. Un pequeño sollozo inundó el ambiente, era amargo y plantaba una semilla de dolor en los merodeadores que lo oían. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer copiosamente por la cara de Lupin, para luego estallar en llanto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER ASÍ? –se desahogó el muchacho en un solo grito en medio del llanto. Tapó su cara de la vista de todos, quizás con vergüenza, quizás con odio a lo que en verdad era y continuó llorando. De a poco, James se fue acercando a Lunático y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo amistosamente, seguido por Peter, que se sentó del otro lado.

Sirius estaba helado, no podía siquiera respirar. Una opresión lo sorprendió en el medio de su pecho, dejándolo ir a él también por el llanto. No se desconsoló, sino que lloró en silencio durante minutos, en los cuales entendió que no solo había puesto en riesgo la vida de Quéjicus, sino también la de sus amigos, la suya y la de Emma.

...

Durante toda la tarde anduvo queriendo encontrarla. Quería hablar con ella, con Emma. Quería que entendiera lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad. ¿Acaso amaría a otro? ¿Acaso estaría enamorada de ese Quéjicus? No, no podía ser verdad. Era simplemente imposible. Pero por alguna razón, lo asustaban aquellos pensamientos más que nada en el mundo. Para su desgracia, no pudo encontrarla en todo el día. _"¡VAMOS SIRIUS! No tengas miedo ¿Qué eres, un hombre o un ratón?"_ se repetía conforme las horas pasaban, pero no era suficiente: NECESITABA hablar con ella.

Durante semanas, Emma Granger no apareció sino para las horas de clase. Cuando éstas terminaba, casi huía de los salones, dejando a Sirius y a Severus con la misa inquietud: los estaba evitando. Poco a poco sus mentes se preparaban para el momento de la salida y se decían a sí mismos que debían ser rápidos para alcanzarla, pero era inútil: la chica simplemente se esfumaba de los corredores y no aparecía hasta la próxima clase o hasta el día siguiente. La ansiedad solo por verla se volvía difícil de soportar para Severus, mientras que para Sirius la necesidad de hablarle aumentaba a cada momento.

Mucho tiempo pasó de esta situación. Tanto, que la víspera de Navidad se acercaba ansiosa para muchas de las estudiantes de Hogwarts. Cada año, el colegio concedía a los estudiantes que cursaban quinto, sexto y séptimo año, un baile elegante al cual no era obligación ir. El gran baile era motivo de todas las preguntas femeninas: ¿Qué vestido te pondrás?; ¿Segura?, a mí me gusta más el amarillo; ¿No me veo gorda con este vestido?; etc, etc, mientras que los muchachos se la pasaban rezongando, pues debían invitar a alguien al baile para no parecer idiotas e ir solos. Todos ansiosos, todos preocupados, todos nerviosos excepto Sirius y Severus.

Ellos solo querían invitar a una solo chica al baile, paro era probable que ni siquiera los escuchara. Los amigos de Sirius ya tenían pareja: James iría con Lily, Peter iría con una chica de Hufflepuff y Remus con una chica de Ravenclaw. Los amigos de Severus también ya tenían parejas para el baile: Narcissa y Lucius irían juntos, Bellatrix iría con un tal Rodolphus Lestrange y Crabe y Goyle habían invitado a un par de gemelas de Slytheryn para que los acompañaran.

Pero ara ellos dos, Sirius y Severus, no ir sería lo mejor.

Cierto día, a Severus e le ocurrió pasar por la sala que le había enseñado Emma. Quería despejarse, leer un rato, irse del mundo real. Cuando estuvo frente a la gran pared, pensó en ese lugar que había inventado aquella vez que tan bien le había hecho, pero la puerta no aparecía frente a sus ojos. _"¿Qué ocurre con esta sala?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo. Recordó que Emma había caminado tres veces frente a la puerta para poder hacerla aparecer, así que la imitó y se paseó frente a la pared. Pero no aparecía. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Recordó entonces una de las preguntas que le había formulado a Emma el día en que le enseñó la puerta y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: había alguien adentro. No sabía cuántas personas conocían de su existencia, pero podía apostar que sabía quién podía llegar a estar allí. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que la persona que se encontrara allí salga de su escondite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde el incidente con Remus no había hecho más bromas. Desde entonces, su amistad se había resquebrajado y no había tanta confianza entre ellos. Por eso necesitaba hablar con sus amigos, pero no podía hacerlo en cualquier lugar, pues las paredes tienen oídos. Por esa razón, el séptimo piso los esperaba ansioso. Su sala de los menesteres los llamaba y ellos respondían al llamado.

Las bromas habían estado disminuidas casi a cero desde aquella noche que habían prometido no revivir jamás. Las escaleras lo condujeron a su destino, el séptimo piso, en un silencio atronador. Llegaron al fin al piso más alto del castillo y entraron en él. Lo único que no esperaban era que el mismísimo Quéjicus se encontraba allí, sentado frente a la pared de piedra donde la puerta se aparecía. ¿Esperaba algo?

Las miradas de odio se chocaron entre Sirius y Severus, justo en el momento en que James sacaba su varita con intención de defenderse en el caso de que alguien quisiera comenzar un duelo. Pero nada pasó, solo miradas que envenenaban o asesinaban al otro. Eran solo ellos, Severus Snape y Sirius Black, que con solo unas simples miradas se tiraban todo el enojo encima.

-¿Qué haces aquí Quéjicus? –preguntó Sirius con una curiosidad demasiado obvia (si algo le preocupaba era que alguien, además de ellos, supiera de la existencia de la sala).

-Espero… ¿Y ustedes? –_"¿Saben de la sala?"_ quiso decir, pero no le salió dar a conocer ese secreto suyo y de su amiga.

-¿Por qué habría de responderte? –inquirió Sirius.

-Por la misma razón por la que yo te he respondido –era realmente extraño para James, Peter y Remus el no ver a su amigo peleando agresivamente con Quéjicus. Era demasiado extraño el verlos solo hablar con un tono de voz tenso pero a la vez un tanto pacifista.

-¿Esperamos?

-¿O están con ganas de ocultar algo? –quizás fuese la única oportunidad para soltar esto y así lo hizo, mirando fieramente a los ojos de Remus Lupin.

Los merodeadores se quedaron helados ante esto último cuando un ruido a su derecha sorprendió a todos los que estaban presentes: la puerta se había materializado por arte de magia y se abría lentamente. De su interior salió Emma muy distraída; estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo y se notaba que había llorado momentos antes, pues sus ojos tenían ese colorado particularmente triste. Cuando levantó la vista y vio allí a todos los muchachos, se asustó y estuvo a punto de encerrarse de nuevo en la gran sala de no ser por dos pares de ojos que la miraban anhelantes.

Valientemente, avanzó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola –dijeron a dúo Sirius y Severus con voces tristes. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, se miraron curiosamente a los ojos y luego posaron sus miradas en los ojos de Emma, que miraba a uno y a otro.

-Hola –contestó ella cortante y distante. Su voz se quebraba un poco, pero podía sostenerla así el tiempo que quisiese. Nadie habló durante minutos que parecieron eternidades. Hacía mese que no se hablaban y al fin estaban ambos allí, con Emma delante de ellos, pero las palabras no querían salir de sus gargantas. James, Peter y Remus, por su parte, estaban inquietos y desesperados por lo que acababa de pasar: Quéjicus se hallaba frente a la sala secreta.

-Bueno –comenzó James-, supongo que tendremos que borrarle la memoria.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Emma mirando bien firme a los ojos del de anteojos.

-Me refiero a que cierta persona ha visto nuestro pequeño secreto…

-Ya lo conocía –interrumpió la castaña para asombro de todos.

-¿Cómo que ya lo conocía? –preguntó Peter.

-¿Cuándo la ha visto? –inquirió Remus.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto? –preguntó James.

-Yo se la mostré –todos quedaron perplejos, mirando a Emma y a Severus. Las caras de asombro eran notables y por poco las mandíbulas no tocaban el suelo y los ojos no se salían de sus órbitas. Inclusive Sirius se había quedado helado y sentía como si un fuego ardiente lo quemara vivo. Ella le había mostrado la habitación a Quéjicus. El mejor secreto de la historia de Hogwarts revelado a una maldita, miserable y traicionera serpiente.

Poco a poco, mientras los segundos pasaban y pasaban, el asombro iba desapareciendo y nuevas caras de desilusión se posaron en los rostros de los merodeadores. Sirius no dejaba de ver a la chica, que esquivaba la mirada de todos quienes la veían. Incluso Severus buscaba esos ojos color miel, pero no conseguía encontrarlos.

Tan rápida como una gacela, Emma salió disparada por el pasillo y se escabulló por la gran escalera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Severus salió tras ella seguido se Sirius. Ambos tenían asuntos pendientes con ella y no sabían si iban a tener otra oportunidad para hablarle. Pero fue inútil, las escaleras estaban desiertas y la única puerta cercana en la que alguien podía esconderse era la que daba a la sala común de Gryffindor, y la chica no conocía la contraseña.

Tan perplejos se quedaron que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que se encontraban al lado del otro. Severus, desilusionado, se encaminó escaleras abajo con la cabeza gacha. Sirius, por su parte, se quedó observando la puerta de la sala común Gryffindor hasta que llegaron sus amigos.

Una vez más, la chica había escapado de ellos. Pero no por mucho más tiempo.


	16. Sueños y pesadillas

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia con la que me terminé encariñando :3 FELIX FELICIS para todos quienes siguen leyendo esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir... abrazos miles!**

* * *

><p>Nadie esperaba lo que se anunciaría esa noche dos días antes del gran baile. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su estrado. Tan solo un toque de la copa de Minerva McGonnagall bastó para que todos callaran inmediatamente.<p>

-Quiero anunciar un cambio de planes para el baile –anunció Dumbledore, seguido por una ola de disconformidad de parte de todas las chicas y algunos alumnos varones, pero al instante agregó-. No se cancelará, si es lo que están pensando –se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y miró a todos los presentes que se habían calmados-. Hemos implementado este sistema por petición de una de las alumnas: se usaran máscaras y se podrá venir disfrazado si es lo que desean

Finalizado el anuncio, todos se fueron a las salas comunes.

No hubo nadie en esa noche que no soñara al menos un sueño.

Sirius, en su cama escarlata y dorada, desordenada por sus miles de movimientos en mitad de la noche, dormía plácidamente. Su mente inconsciente comenzó a formar imágenes que sus ojos observaban tranquilos. Esas imágenes, con el tiempo comenzaron a formar historias, hasta que una historia quedó en su mente.

"_El baile de Navidad estaba lleno de personajes con diferentes máscaras: habían célebres personajes en la historia de Hogwarts, otro cientos de la historia de la magia y algunos que iban vestidos con simples trajes de gala y vestidos elegantes. Los merodeadores habían elegido ir de unos célebres personajes de la literatura muggle: los mosqueteros. James era es tal Athos, Peter era Portos y Remus Aramis. Él era D'Artagnan. Los cuatro, con sus uniformes azules con la cruz dorada y sus sombreros con pluma se paseaban por todo el Gran Comedor encantando a las señoritas que por allí pasaban. Por supuesto que las viles serpientes no estaban presentes en el sueño de Sirius. Ellos cuatro, con sus máscaras rojas y doradas, daban miles de demostraciones a todos y cada uno de los individuos que los observaban. Increíblemente sabían esgrima perfectamente. El Gran Comedor no estaba adornado como siempre lo estaba; con el cielo nocturno sobre sus avezas y las velas flotantes, no señor. Ésta vez estaba de color dorado y el piso era de unos azulejos amarillentos casi blancos. Estaba decorado como si fuese un baile en los grandes palacios de la antigüedad. La música clásica, con violines, contrabajos, piano y tambores dejaba que las charlas se volvieran divertidas. Todo allí resplandecía, incluso los ojos de las mujeres. La noche pasaba, hasta que unas trompetas anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo invitado. El anunciador proclamó, desde su lugar en la puerta del Gran Comedor: ¡La señorita Lily Evans! En seguida apareció la pelirroja: estaba vestida con un traje sencillo azul de la época de los castillos, pero parecía una princesa. James se adelantó y se presentó frente a la chica. Tomó su mano y la besó, como todo un caballero, luego de una reverencia majestuosa. Ambos se acercaron hacia donde ellos se encontraban y saludaron a la chica. Su máscara blanca dejaba que sus ojos verdes resaltaran con intensidad. No habían llegado a pasar ni diez minutos cuando las trompetas volvieron a sonar, esta vez con un sonido diferente, como si alguien importante estuviera llegando. A continuación, la voz del anunciador resonó por todo el salón y todos miraron sorprendidos: ¡Su majestad, la princesa Emma de Granger! Todos los rostros miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta, por la que nadie aparecía. Luego de unos momentos, atravesaron el umbral todos los profesores sin excepción. Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba al final del salón, pero Dumbledore no se había sentado en la mesa del medio, sino en la siguiente de la derecha. Todos los presentes volvieron a fijar los ojos en la puerta gigante de madera que continuaba abierta. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, una figura majestuosa, elegante y hermosa apareció dejando congelados a todos: Emma Granger, con su vestido rojo atravesaba la habitación con paso lento y orgulloso. Mientras iba atravesando el Gran Comedor, todos los presentes le hacían una reverencia. Llegó a la gran mesa y se sentó en la silla del medio, luego de saludar al director Dumbledore. Solo en ese momento empezó el baile: la música se volvió un poco más rápida y alegre y todos se pusieron a bailar en parejas en dos hileras. Él se había quedado helado ante la aparición de Emma, había sido algo muy sorpresivo. James había salido a bailar con Lily, y Peter y Remus se habían ido a comer algo. Durante largo rato no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima a Emma, hasta que sus ojos lo miraron con ese resplandor único a través de la máscara. Entonces comprendió que era hora de ir a saludarla. Caminó decidido entre las parejas hasta llegar anta la realeza. Se arrodilló frente a la princesa y la miró con sus ojos grises y profundos._

_-¿Cómo te llamas, valiente mosquetero? –preguntó la chica sobre toda la música._

_-D'Artagnan, su majestad –inclinó la cabeza y se arrodilló en un segundo._

_-¿A qué has venido?_

_-Yo, me preguntaba… si usted querría alegrar mi velada… solo con unos momentos de su compañía… -los nervios lo mataban y hacían que tartamudeara y se le cortaran las palabras._

_-Veo que la valentía es su fuerte. Dígame, señor D'Artagnan, ¿con qué planes viene a hablarme?_

_-Solo quería… yo solo… pretendía pedirle… si usted, majestad… me honraría con la siguiente pieza –hizo una reverencia y esperó inclinado hasta la respuesta de la muchacha. De pronto sintió una mano que tomaba su barbilla y levantaba su vista._

_-De acuerdo, bailaré con usted, joven mosquetero –la chica mostraba una sonrisa alegre y fantasiosa en su rostro. Su cara se iluminó y apareció una sonrisa de lado en sus labios._

_Le ofreció su brazo izquierdo a la chica, que lo aceptó y se levantó tranquila y solemne. Todos callaron, incluso los músicos, al momento en que la princesa se había levantado. Juntos caminaron hasta el centro del salón y la música retomó su marcha. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron el repetitivo y solemne baile. Todos los andaban mirando, observaban a ambos, que se movían con una gracia única. Para él, estaban ellos dos solos y no había nadie alrededor que los mirara o hablara de ellos._

_-Lamento mucho mi impertinencia, my lady. No era mi intención ofenderla de algún modo –susurró para que nadie los oyera._

_-¡No me has ofendido! ¿Qué lo hace creer que lo ha hecho? –susurró la chica muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara inevitablemente._

_-Quizás me precipité al sacarla a bailar. Lo lamento, majestad –continuó él, tratando de que su voz no se oyera turbada por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos._

_-¡Oh! No te disculpes, me estaba aburriendo de muerte allí sentada. Aprecio mucho que me hayas sacado a bailar -¿la princesa estaba aburrida? Eso ni siquiera él se lo hubiese imaginado._

_Pronto, la pista se comenzó a llenar de otras cientos de parejas que bailaban a su alrededor. Al menos ya no estaba nervioso por las miles de miradas que estaban sobre ellos. Al menos ahora solo un par de ojos estaban sobre los suyos: unos ojos color miel. Lo dejaban sin aliento mientras lo miraban extasiados. La alegría regocijaba su corazón y hacía que saltara de emoción. Poco a poco, la música alcanzaba su final y esas miradas estaban surtiendo efecto. Finalizada la música, ambos hicieron una reverencia._

_-Ha sido un placer, joven D'Artagnan –dijo la muchacha._

_-Créame, el placer ha sido mío –tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente. Luego levantó la vista, miró a esos ojos marrón claro y vio una tristeza inigualable en ellos-. ¿Está usted bien, majestad? –preguntó algo confundido._

_-Sí, es solo que… no creo poder… olvidarme de esta velada –sus ojos casi llorosos se posaron en los grises de él-. No creo poder olvidarme de ti._

_Una lágrima se escapó de esos cristales de miel que cayó por su mejilla lentamente. Él miraba ese recorrido extasiado y entonces no pudo evitar llevar su mano hacia esa lágrima y secarla. La chica cerró los ojos ante el contacto y entonces pasó lo inevitable: ella avanzó rápida y posó sus labios en los suyos."_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius mientras se daba vuelta en su cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de las mazmorras, en una de las muy elegantes camas de Slytheryn, de verde y plata, dormía plácidamente Severus Snape. En su subconsciente, miles de personas aparecían una y mil veces: amigos, enemigos, familiares. Todos con diferentes expresiones. Pronto, el espacio donde estos rostros aparecían se fue transformando hasta dar paso al Gran Comedor.

"_El ambiente era muy festivo y todos allí reían, bailaban y hablaban con otros. Las cuatro casas estaban regocijando de alegría y no había peleas, sino todo lo contrario. La alegría era contagiosa y, para su suerte ya que era su sueño, no se encontraban allí los inútiles merodeadores. La música acompasaba cada paso que daba y era para eso que había sido invitado allí. Este tipo de fiestas no se daban todos los días y no tenía ganas de acabara tan rápido. Solo el hecho de ver las cuatro casas en armonía era motivo de fiesta. Tampoco se encontraban allí sus "amigos" Slytheryns. Pro no era motivo de preocupación, ya que solo importaba una mirada en especial que se asomaba de a momentos entre la multitud de gente y lo llamaba. Hacía tiempo que se había pasado viendo a esos ojos marrones que lo volvían loco. La música no era de su tierra de origen, no era de Inglaterra, sino de otro lugar. De un país llamado Argentina. Eran tangos. Uno tras otro, miles de tangos. Pero eso no era lo que lo estaba preocupando en ese momento, sino u par de reflectores que salían del techo que iluminaban a dos invitados (un hombre y una mujer) y que los obligaba a bailar las diferentes piezas. La noche transcurría tranquila entre las miradas de la chica hasta que una luz cegadora lo apuntó a la cara y lo cegó completamente. Solo cuando se pudo acostumbrar a la luz, se dio cuenta de que debía bailar la siguiente pieza. La muchacha ya estaba esperándolo en el centro de la pista y todas las personas lo incitaban a acerarse. Al llegar allí, vio la más maravillosa mujer que había visto en su vida: era castaña, de estatura normal, aunque más petiza que él, con esos ojos intrigantes que lo habían estado observando durante toda la velada. Estaba vestida con un vestido completamente rojo, largo hasta la rodilla que se habría acampanado. Los tacos rojos hacían juego perfecto con todo su ser. Por un momento se congeló, hasta que la mano tibia de ella tomó la suya y lo condujo hasta el centro de la pista._

_A continuación, la música comenzó a tocar un tango. Y la coreografía comenzó a la par. Como si estuvieran todos los pasos ensayados, ambos se movían hacia un lado y hacia otro, revoleando las piernas y acercándose mortalmente, saltando y caminando rápido y mirándose, sobre todo mirándose: el con una concentración inigualable y ella con un deseo en sus ojos . Todo estaba en perfecta armonía. Todos los movimientos encajaban con la música a la perfección, al igual que sus dos cuerpos moviéndose juntos. El final de la canción se aproximaba y pronto llegó, dejándolos a ambos agitados, ella de espaldas a él y él respirando agitado contra su cuello. El público estalló en aplausos, despertándolos de la fantasía del baile. Se miraron a los ojos y ella avanzó decidida. Los labios se tocaron y una sensación incomparable invadió su cuerpo entero."_

Severus, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se estremeció en su cama y durmió tranquilo durante el resto de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar del segundo piso, cerca de las cocinas del colegio, entrando a través de unos barriles, en la sala común de Hufflepuff, en las habitaciones de las chicas, Emma dormía terriblemente. Se mecía con violencia de lado a lado, el sudor empapaba su frente y hablaba y susurraba palabras sin sentido alguno. Las pesadillas, horribles pesadilla, la habían invadido sin compasión, llevándola por el sendero de la demencia.

"_Voces que gritaban palabras, voces susurrando realidades, miles de voces conocidas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Las voces de Harry y Ron la atormentaban, gritando, susurrando e implorando. Una manta negra la tapó por completo. Trataba sacársela de encima pero pesaba demasiado y poco a poco la consumía. Cerró los ojos, gritó con todas su fuerzas y esperó. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación completamente negra con una sola puerta, por la que entraron uno seguido del otro, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius y Severus. Se pararon frente a ella y la miraron. Algo en sus miradas le daba desconfianza: estaban como tristes, terriblemente pálidos y horrorosamente ojerosos y desprolijos. Las bocas no se movían, pero sus voces retumbaban en los cuatro muros de la habitación._

_-No quieres que vaya contigo –susurraba la voz de Harry._

_-Ya me olvidaste –decía la de Ron._

_-Nunca nos quisiste –decía indignada la de Ginny._

_Los únicas dos voces que no escuchaba en su cabeza eran las de Severus y Sirius. Trataba de implorarles que dijeran que nada de eso era cierto, trataba de gritarles a sus amigos que ella solo los quería a ellos, pero sus cuerdas vocales no sonaban. Esforzaba su voz todo lo que podía, pero no podía ni siquiera hacer sonidos pequeños. Las lágrimas caían por su cara. La desesperación que sentía era sofocante._

_De repente, las figuras de Harry, Ron y Ginny desaparecieron frente a sus ojos y los cuerpos de Sirius y Severus, tan serios y jóvenes como habían estado hacía tan solo unos momentos, comenzaron a envejecer: Sirius se convirtió en el padrino de su mejor amigo y Severus en el profesor de pociones. Por arte de magia, a sus lados yacían sus pequeños yos, aquellos con los que había entablado amistad. Ahora cuatro voces la azotaban terriblemente, diciendo incoherencias, pero con dolor y odio._

_Sus ojos ya no podían más del llanto y sus miles de intentos por hablar ya la estaban cansando. Se arrojó al suelo y tomó su garganta, en un intento desesperado por hacer que su voz volviera. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y levantó la vista, mirando valientemente hacia el frente, donde ahora solo se encontraban los dos muchachos a los que ya conocía, esos jóvenes Severus y Sirius. Se tranquilizó un poco y los miró implorante a ambos. De la nada, ambos le dieron la espalda y una tercera figura apareció frente a ellos: Bellatrix Lestrange. Pronto, la habitación entera se encontró atravesada por miles de maldiciones color verde. No se oían gritos, ni siquiera por parte de Bellatrix, ni siquiera por parte de los muchachos, que no hacían ni un mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse. De repente, un grito rompió el silencio, retumbando un Avada Kedavra por entre las paredes, acompañado con dos rayos de luz verdes, atravesó el aire en cámara lenta, hasta chocar con los cuerpos de Sirius y Severus. Ambos cuerpos cayeron lentamente hasta retumbar en el suelo. Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro mientras intentaba gritar y desahogarse. La tristeza la invadió, pero se levantó valientemente y comenzó a correr hacia sus amigos. Sus labios formaban los nombres de ambos chicos, pero no podía proferir ningún sonido. Intentaba correr tan rápido como podía, pero jamás llegaba. De los cuerpos en el suelo, emanó un líquido rojo que se extendió rápidamente por todo el suelo. Poco a poco, la habitación comenzó a inundarse de esa sangre espesa y pegajosa. Intentó nadar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus pies ya no respondían. Trataba de gritar por Sirius y Severus, trataba de gritar por ayuda, pero era imposible. La sangre comenzó a taparla completamente, hasta que solo hubo un pequeño hueco por el que mirar. A través de ese hueco de sangre, se veían los cuerpos de Sirius y Severus colgando de dos cuerdas, una roja y otra verde, respectivamente, y la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange apuntándole con la varita con una sonrisa triunfal y maquiavélica en su rostro. Entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas los nombres, esos nombres. Los nombres de aquellos dos que la habían encantado con sus personalidades completamente diferentes. Esta vez, el sonido retumbó en esa pequeña habitación, mientras el hechizo asesino llegaba a tocar su pecho."_

Se despertó sobresaltada, gritando, con todo el rostro sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus compañeras de Hufflepuff, sentadas a su alrededor, la tranquilizaban con dulces palabras y mimos en el cabello. Lo primero que hizo cuando entendió que solo había tenido una pesadilla fue hablar, intentar soltar esos sonidos que tanto le hacían falta; al menos no había perdido la voz. Sin pensarlo, recordó la parte del sueño en la que Bellatrix mataba a Severus y Sirius y rompió en llanto como nunca antes. Las lágrimas salían sin compasión repetitivamente y no pudo calmarse hasta luego de un buen rato. El tan solo pensar que podían llegar a morir por defenderla le rompía el alma. Si había algo que no quería que pasara era eso; la muerte de alguien en ese tiempo sería fatal para el futuro, sería fatal para cualquiera de los demás. Si moría Sirius, Harry se devastaría y perdería todas las esperanzas, lo sabía. Si moría Severus, probablemente la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts llorarían de alegría, pero ella no podría soportarlo. No podría soportar una vida sin ninguno de ellos dos. Ambos la hacían feliz como ningún otro.

Su mente se despejó luego de unos momentos y se calmó junto a sus compañeras, que aún estaban a su lado tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Quieres contarnos el sueño que tuviste? –preguntó una de ellas, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja- Quizás así te sentirás mejor.

-Soñé que… que ases… asesi… naban a… mis… mis… -sus palabras se cortaban inevitablemente y no podía continuar.

-Está bien, querida –la consoló la mismísima Rita Skeeter mirándola tiernamente, no como las veces anteriores. Extrañaría demasiado a esa Rita Skeeter, la amable, la que te ayudaba en cualquier situación-. Si no quieres decírnoslo, está bien. No te preocupes. Intenta dormir –Emma asintió ya calmada secándose las últimas lágrimas-. Si vuelven las pesadillas, nos avisas –todas juntas rieron durante un momento y luego todas las muchachas volvieron a sus camas.

Para Emma, el resto de la noche fue muy difícil. Cada vez que estaba por dormirse, la imagen de Sirius y Severus muertos volvía a su mente y entonces abría rápidamente los ojos. Su mente no la dejaba tranquila hasta que un par de recuerdos la tranquilizaron. Esos dos besos, uno con Sirius y otro con Severus, la tranquilizaron y desvanecieron las imágenes de la pesadilla. Miró el techo tímidamente y en él se proyectaron las caras de esos amigos de esa época. Le sonreían y ella les devolvía la sonrisa. Solo entonces, cuando descubrió su alegría, se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Tomó su diario rápidamente y anotó en una hoja en blanco: _"Estoy enamorada de Severus Snape. Estoy enamorada de Sirius Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong> Si quieren saber en qué vestidos, disfraces, máscaras y córeos me inspiré, visiten por favor mi perfil haciendo click en mi nombre (anne_lestrange)... allí encontrarán todo lo que, en los sueños, apareció y yo, como muy vaga que soy, no quise describirlo... bueno los dejo, espero que les haya gustado y te digo a vos, sí, vos, el que esté leyendo ésto, que gracias a VOS sigo adelante con esta historia :3 mil gracias !


	17. Diario de Hermione Granger, parte 3

**AL FIN SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE LE ANDA PASANDO! Esta vez viene un capi cortito, lo siento. Verdaderamente no sabía cómo hablar sobre el tema y creo que tampoco es para abundar en "detalles". Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo esta historia que de a poquitito se está resolviendo. Bueno, los dejo. Que tengan mucho mucho FELIX FELICIS para todo lo que se propongan hasta que nos podamos volver a leer! Saludos y abrazos miles!**

* * *

><p>22 de Diciembre de 1975<p>

Estoy enamorada de Severus Snape. Estoy enamorada de Sirius Black.

Lo lamento, Ron. Si estás leyendo esto, quiero pedirte disculpas. En serio que te amé. Te amé como a nadie, pero ya no puedo pensar en ti sin como amigo. Me duele decirlo, me duele aceptarlo. Hasta hace unos momentos, seguía pensando que te amaba a ti y a nadie más.

Estoy entre la espada y la pared. De un lado, los tengo a ellos, a Severus y a Sirius de jóvenes; del otro, ya no los veo a ustedes recibiéndome con sonrisas en la cara, sino a ellos, esperándome silenciosos, desenterrando ese amor prohibido por una niña que se encontraron en el camino de sus vidas dos veces.

Ya no sé qué sentir, si está bien, si está mal. Ya no sé en quién confiar. Están los merodeadores, pero ¿cómo saber que no le dirán nada a Sirius? Está Lily, pero digamos que no nos llevamos tan bien como querría (estoy haciendo ganar demasiados puntos a Hufflepuff y dejando a los Slytheryns alcanzar a los Gryffindors).

Necesito la compañía de alguien en quien confíe. ¿Debo decirle a Dumbledore? No lo sé.

No sé cómo continuar esta misión. Estoy cada vez más lejos de los Slytheryns que me creen impostora y me desprecian por ser sangre sucia (no sé cómo se enteraron), excepto Severus. Cada vez me alejo más y no puedo volver a acercarme.

No sé qué hacer. Estoy atrapada aquí por tiempo indefinido. Me preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando allí. Nuevamente me invade el deseo de no haber nunca entrado en Hogwarts. Nuevamente, me arrepiento de haber conocido la magia. Nuevamente me arrepiento de haber aceptado venir aquí, y alejarme durante tanto tiempo de ustedes.

Son las 3 y media de la madrugada y en un día es el baile de Navidad. Voy a ir, solo así podré salir de esta encrucijada. Creo que no les he mencionado el baile de Navidad: se hace todos los años, parecido al del torneo de los tres magos, solo que no va a haber campeones; es para los alumnos mayores, es decir, que cursan quinto, sexto y séptimo curso. No sé por qué en nuestra época no hay baile. No iría de todas formas, pero es demasiado curioso.

Juro que ésta es una ocasión especial. No iría de no ser porque habrá máscaras (propuestas por mí, claro), haciéndome más fácil… Creo que quedará claro si les digo que espero volver dentro de poco.

No sé qué más podría contarles, creo que ya les he dicho todo lo que tenía para decirles. No saben lo que daría por una sola noticia de los que les está pasando a ustedes. Me gustaría poder estar allí, a su lado. De alguna forma lograré estar allí dentro de poco. Pero aún me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasar en el futuro. Si bien estaré con ustedes, también estarán ellos. Es lo que más me preocupa. Temo ya no poder mirarlos a la cara a ambos. Temo lo que pueda pasar si llego a regresar. Temo ya no poder ver a Severus como el profesor de pociones. Temo ya no poder ver a Sirius como tu padrino.

Me estoy riendo. Parece increíble que estemos en el mismo lugar en tiempo diferentes. Sonrío. Creo que es demasiado extraño estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de ustedes. ¿Pueden creer que estemos en el mismo castillo en años diferentes? Los extraño. Quiero volver.

Hablaré con Dumbledore, quizás sepa algún método para ir al futuro.

Ahora que lo pienso, es lo único que no había pensado desde que llegué. Espero que haya alguna forma de volver. En cuanto lo sepa, les avisaré de inmediato.

Es increíble cómo puedo recordar con tanta exactitud a una persona. Me asusta ver las caras de Sirius y Severus mirándome enfrente mío. Es extraño cerrar los ojos y ver una extraña mancha negra y luego sus rostros.

Me apena decirlo, pero no quiero que ellos lo sepan. No quiero ponerlos en peligro ahora, pero tampoco quiero perderlos. Espero que puedan retomar sus vidas sin mí. Espero que, de todas formas, sigan siendo los buenos hombres que son y serán.

Debo dormir un poco si quiero poder ir en la tarde junto a RITA SKEETER las demás Hufflepuff a buscar nuestros vestidos para el baile. Ciertamente, desearía que alguno de ustedes esté aquí y me invite ahora, a último instante, al baile, pues iré sin pareja. Solo les pido que me hagan olvidar todo lo que viví aquí al instante de volver al tiempo real en el cual debería transcurrir mi vida.

Les pido que prometan hacerme olvidar todo. Incluso la horrible "proeza" que deberé efectuar. Incluso todo tipo de sentimiento que pude haber tenido. Prometan que me harán olvidar a Severus y a Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Por poco se me olvida... FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO! :D Tarde, pero seguro. Espero que la hayan pasado bien durante ese día tan alegre. Ahora sí, CHAU!<strong>


	18. Máscaras y disfraces

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo... Esta vez les he traído uno un poquitín más largo... Espero que tengan ganas de leer un buen rato! FELIX FELICIS para todos!**

**P.D.: El final está cerca...**

* * *

><p>Durante el día siguiente, la locura invadió Hogwarts. Miles de muchachas yendo de un lado hacia otro, cientos de muchachos pidiéndoles a las chicas que los acompañaran al baile y miles de negativos. Todos desaforados, todos nerviosos en una fría mañana de Diciembre. La única que parecía no demostrar ansias siquiera era Emma, que estaba haciendo fila junto a los tejones para poder ir a Hogsmade. Su cara parecía espantada y sus ojos recorrían nerviosos las demás filas.<p>

En otra de las filas, la mirada negra de Severus buscaba sus ojos. Ya no tenía nada que perder y estaba dispuesto a confesarle su amor. Por primera vez en la vida estaba seguro de lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para no perderlo. No le importaba si ella no lo quería de esa forma, lo que le importaba era no perderla, aunque sea como amiga; como su única amiga.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron acercando a los de ella, que esquivaba la mirada de todos los Slytheryns. Tenía que hablarle, ¿y qué mejor lugar que Hogsmade? Sería el lugar perfecto. El único inconveniente eran sus compañeros y "amigos". No lo dejarían solo un minuto, lo sabía. No lo dejaban solo desde hacía unos días, cuando Narcissa lo había notado un tanto "ido"; él solo estaba pensando en Emma. Lucius sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba y lo amenazaba siempre que podía.

Las amenazas variaban todos los días, hasta que de repente se volvieron repetitivas, poniendo en juego la vida misma de la joven. Severus sabía muy bien que ellos no tenían miedo de cumplir lo que decían: Narcissa, Crabe, Goyle, Lucius y Bellatrix. Sobre todo Bellatrix. Tampoco había que desacreditar que fueran de séptimo curso. Sabían muchas más cosas que él.

La única oportunidad de alejarlos de la vista sería en un negocio, en alguno muy concurrido. Sería fácil perderse entre tanta gente y más aún salir de allí sin ser visto. Eso le jugaba a favor. Luego estaba la parte en la que buscaba a Emma por todo Hogsmade; esa quizás era un poco más compleja.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer, era esperar.

…

Por fin Hogsmade. Luego de una larga y lenta revisión de permisos, al fin estaba en Hogsmade.

Su ropa oscura contrastaba a la perfección con la blancura celestial de la acera. Los copos de nieve, cayendo alrededor, empezaron a caer sobre su cabeza y Severus levantó la mirada al cielo. Era increíble como las cosas más comunes, como la nieve, podían llegar a ser hermosas. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por el grupo de serpientes de séptimo curso. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura en la caminata, empezaron a mirar, no sin desprecio, una tras otra las tiendas que había en el lugar.

Las personas también eran los blancos de sus miradas. Todas y cada una de ellas, excepto las personas de Slytheryn, eran comprobadas de arriba abajo por las solemnes y calificativas miradas de Bellatrix y su hermana menor, Narcissa, que encabezaban la comitiva, guiando el paso de quienes las proseguían. Altaneras y orgullosas, un paso suyo hacía que miles de personas se alejaran de su camino.

Entre tanto, Severus miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Emma, pero nada. Ni siquiera un mechón de su cabello o un brillo de sus ojos. Solo eso le bastaba para reconocerla, pero no la veía.

Poco a poco, la comitiva se fue deteniendo, hasta quedarse quieta completamente. Para su pesar, enfrente de ellos, estaba un grupo de alumnas de Hufflepuff. Para su pesar, entre ellas estaba Emma. Lentamente, Bellatrix se fue acercando a las muchachas que charlaban tranquilas, sin hacerles caso alguno dándoles la espalda. Solo cuando una de ellas la divisó acercándose se detuvo. Emma se puso enfrente de sus compañeras muy decidida y sacó su varita en un segundo.

Bellatrix, para su pesar, también sabía lo que le andaba pasando a Severus y estaba bien enterada de las amenazas de Lucius. Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con el rubio.

La varita de Bellatrix apareció en la contienda y no dio piedad a Emma, que cayó al suelo con el eco de un Desmaius rápido y certero. Tan rotundo como empezó, terminó aquel duelo. Sin piedad, Bellatrix de un lado y Emma del otro. Severus del lado contrario. Ahora no tenía duda de que no eran bromas o palabras sin sentido: si ellos tenían la oportunidad, la asesinarían.

Rápidamente, las chicas con las que se encontraba Emma se agruparon a su alrededor y la levantaron. Como pudieron, la entraron a uno de los lugares que tenían más cerca: el bar "Las Tres Escobas", donde se oyó unos gritos y luego el movimiento de muebles.

Cada vello en su cuerpo se le había erizado; los nervios lo agazapaban en su lugar, imposibilitándole el movimiento; su garganta seca no lo dejaba respirar por poco; pero su cara seguía igual, tan seca como siempre. Lo que más amaba estaba en juego ahora. Ahora, todo lo que dijera o hiciera que pudiera ser usado en su contra, lo pagaría ella con la vida. Por eso, había decidido no mostrar ya sus sentimientos más que a Emma. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Una carcajada lo sobresaltó, asustándolo hasta los huesos. Bellatrix reía y miraba hacia el bar, al igual que todos sus acompañantes.

Pronto retomaron la caminata, hasta que llegaron a un negocio de trajes negros y elegantes. Allí, Narcissa estuvo un rato tratando de elegir qué vestido le quedaba mejor, entre unos diez o quince que había visto. Bellatrix, para impresión de todos, también se había puesto a mirar vestidos. Ninguno era de su gusto, pero disfrutaba en grande el burlarse de ellos porque les faltaba "algo". Lucius se había quedado a ver cómo Narcissa se decidía, haciendo comentarios casuales como: "no me gusta", "ese es muy corto", "no, es demasiado barato", etc., mientras que Crabe y Goyle se habían ido a sentar en unas sillas que habían por allí. Para su suerte, apareció de la nada Rodolphus Lestrange, la pareja de Bellatrix y, según se había enterado hacía poco tempo, futuro marido, quien empezó a hablar con Lucius, Crabe y Goyle, dejándole una clara escapatoria.

Seguro que lo había hecho inconscientemente, pero se lo agradecía igual. Dentro de ese tétrico local, el aire era fatal y por poco se respiraba. Afuera, al contrario, el aire circulaba limpiamente por los pulmones de todos. Aún así, era helado. Ráfagas y más ráfagas de frío invernal le cortaban, por poco, la cara. Como pudo, llegó hacia "Las Tres Escobas", donde se refugió al lado de la chimenea.

Ese lugar era cálido y acogedor. Pronto, una mesera le tomó la orden, pero su estómago no estaba de ánimos para digerir algo, por lo que optó por no pedir nada. El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Había quienes estaban sentados y quienes estaban parados, como él. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de estar frío, comenzó a buscar con los ojos al grupo de alumnas de Hufflepuff. Debían estar allí, después de todo, los efectos del hechizo Desmaius variaban según qué tan bueno sea el mago que lo conjura. Siendo Bellatrix quien lo lanzó, calculaba que Emma debía estar allí todavía.

Pero ninguna señal siquiera de las Hufflepuffs.

Pasó a sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra y allí esperó. Solo se quedó allí sentado esperando durante un buen rato.

Era todo en vano, jamás aparecerían.

Pero una idea iluminó su cabeza y enseguida fue hacia la barra. Cuando tuvo bien cerca al señor que hacía los tragos, lo llamó.

-Disculpe, ¿usted no sabe algo de lo que le pasó a esa chica, la que hace un rato entró desmayada? –la cara del señor se transformó al instante: de una sonrisa cordial, pasó a una mueca de dolor que asustó un poco a Severus.

-La atacaron un grupo de magos mayores de edad. Creo que dijeron que eran de séptimo, del colegio Hogwarts –dijo el señor, para luego resoplar y gruñir-. Ya no sé qué se les enseña hoy a los jóvenes…

-Pero, ¿cómo pasó?

-No lo sé, muchacho, no lo sé. Solo sé lo que te dije: que un grupo de magos de Hogwarts la hechizó, solo eso. Es lo único que sus amigas han contado –ahora fue la cara de Severus la que se iluminó con esperanza, a lo que el señor repuso-. Siguen aquí todavía. Están en el primer cuarto, arriba.

-Gracias, señor.

Tan rápido como llegó, Severus fue casi corriendo hacia las escaleras. Las trepó de a dos escalones y tocó al puerta de la primer habitación que encontró. Poco a poco, la perilla fue girando hasta su tope. Fue entonces cuando reconoció a una de las chicas que la acompañaba a Emma. Tenía un broche de escarabajo en la solapa del saco y sus cortos rizos rubios caían alrededor de su cabeza libremente. A pesar de su corta edad, un lunar negro, pintado artificialmente sobre la derecha del labio superior, adornaba su rostro. Ella lo reconoció en seguida. Entonces, su mirada de curiosidad se tornó en desconfianza.

-Ella nos protegió primero –habló con su hablar juguetón tan particular ahora acallado por el valor-, ahora nosotras la protegeremos a ella.

-Déjame verla –exigió al instante, con una voz cortada por la conmoción del recuerdo-. Sólo déjame verla.

Las chispas volaban de los ojos de la chica a los suyos, pero se aflojaron al ver la sinceridad en su rostro.

-¿Tú eres Severus? ¿Severus… Snape? –él asintió algo confundido. La chica bajó la mirada y meditó por unos segundos- Está bien, pasa.

La puerta se abrió completamente y Severus pasó a través de ella.

Emma se encontraba acostada en la cama, respirando como si estuviese dormida, pero con la quietud de alguien muerto. Las demás compañeras (seis chicas más, además de Emma y la otra), estaban apiñadas a su alrededor, tomando su mano, acariciándole el cabello y hablándole.

El solo verla tendida allí, lo hizo pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasarle. En lo que podrían llegar a hacerle. Le daba miedo, mucho miedo, perder aquello a lo que amaba. Quería protegerla a cualquier costo, aunque su propia vida pendiera de un hilo en el intento. Solo pensar en eso, hizo que toda su compostura se deshiciera en mil pedazos. Solo pensar en eso hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran y que las lágrimas corrieran a gusto. Solo pensar en eso, le hizo arrodillarse y llorar en silencio, a los ojos de las muchachas, quienes abandonaron el cuarto luego de unos momentos.

Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la cama. Se arrodilló a su lado y lloró sobre el acolchado. Ahora la vida de Emma corría peligro. Si llegaba a hacer algo que no les gustara a sus compañeros, la perdía. La perdía para siempre. Debía haber alguna solución.

Su rostro empapado en lágrimas, escondido en el colchón sin sábanas, poco a poco se fue calmando.

Sintió un movimiento en el colchón y levantó la vista al instante: Emma se despertaba. Lo miró a los ojos y enseguida le dio la espalda. No entendía, ¿qué le pasaba a la chica? Quizás haberlo visto con sus atacantes y saber de alguna forma que no había hecho nada por ayudarla la molestaba. Seguramente la molestaba, no había dudas. Miró al suelo y recordó entonces un regalo que tenía guardado para Lily que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dárselo. Ciertamente no sabía bien en qué fecha cumplía años Emma, pero se lo daría de todas formas. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo observó cuidadosamente: era una hermosa cadenita que tenía un dije en forma de sol radiante. Recordaba que lo había visto en un negocio muggle mientras paseaba por ahí un verano y lo había hecho pensar en Lily. Pero ahora ya no pensaba en ella cuando lo veía, sino en Emma, quien verdaderamente iluminaba sus días.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pedacito de pergamino y garabateó en él, con el hollín que había en el suelo, las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños". Lo dejó al lado de la muchacha y se levantó, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta. Luego, antes de salir, se volvió y susurró un "te amo" casi mudo. Salió de la habitación secándose las lágrimas y volvió a la calle, donde se lavó el rostro con un poco de nieve fría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No iba a dejar que una chica ocupara su tiempo entero, pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en ella. A sus ojos era perfecta. Pero ahora, algo mucho más importante lo estaba atormentando: el traje y la máscara para el baile.

Había estado pensando durante un tiempo largo el tema de las máscaras y, luego de decir que eran mala idea y que no le gustaba para nada, había llegado a la conclusión de que así sería mucho más fácil acercarse a todos sin importar quienes fueran.

Aún así, él conocía muy bien a los Slytheryns y no se pensaba acercar a ellos ni por casualidad. Los Slytheryns generalmente vestían trajes largos y negros, o de colores oscuros. Siempre eran trajes deprimentes a su gusto y al de sus amigos. Si había algo que debían evitar las demás casas para no ser tomados como Slytheryns era el color negro. Por eso estaba tan preocupado.

Tenía algo en mente, pero no era del todo bueno: quería llevar un traje simple, con colores fríos y que diera la impresión de un príncipe de la antigüedad. Sus amigos, al contrario, habían decidido ir de mosqueteros (los escuderos reales de los reyes de Inglaterra del siglo XIX).Ciertamente eso fue muy extraño para Sirius, que recordaba retazos de sus sueño una y otra vez.

Al menos iría solo, no tendría que preocuparse por si a su compañera no le gustaba su traje, sino todo lo contrario. Era una de las ventajas de poder ir solo al tan famoso baile.

Estaba muy nervioso, a pesar de todo, pues sería su primer año en ese baile "mágico". Muchos de los alumnos más grandes esperaban ansiosos todos los años la llegada de ese baile, sobre todo las chicas. Siempre andaban hablando, meses antes incluso, de los trajes que llevarían, de a quién querían invitar, de quién querían que los inviten, etc. Siempre era la misma historia, hasta la noche del baile, en la que todos los menores se iban a la cama temprano y alcanzaban a ver alguno que otro traje de los primeros que salían.

Al fin conocerían el tan afamado baile de Navidad.

Pasearon durante horas y horas por las calles de Hogsmade, primero por placer y luego mirando las vidrieras una tras otra. Para conseguir el traje de mosquetero se les iba a ser difícil. Remus, de tanto en tanto, hacía comentarios alentadores, como: "si no encontramos los trajes, compramos telas y los hacemos nosotros". Pero la verdad que no ayudaban mucho.

Pronto llegaron a recorrer todas las vidrieras sin éxito. Cabizbajos, volvieron hacia el centro del pueblo, donde se encontraba el bar "Las Tres Escobas".

A mitad de camino, Peter entró emocionado a un negocio, seguido por sus amigos. La cara de alegría de Peter se contagió pronto entre todos: los trajes de mosqueteros estaban completos y muy reales. En seguida, pasaron a vestirse, para luego aparecer totalmente diferentes a como se los conocían.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir de mosquetero como nosotros? –preguntó James entusiasmado a Sirius, que andaba mirando el lugar de arriba abajo en busca de algún disfraz.

-Seguro, Cornamenta. No lo sé, quiero ir diferente. Ya ir solo es una decepción y no quiero opacar a mis amigos con mi soledad –si bien no lo había dicho con un tono alegre en lo más mínimo, todos rieron contagiosamente.

Todos los disfraces se parecían entre sí. Todos eran coloridos, de célebres personajes de la historia mágica, pero ninguno se acercaba a lo que él quería. Se fue más al fondo del negocio, donde ya los disfraces eran más viejos y estaban llenos de polvo. Comenzó a sacudirlos un poco, pero era peor, ya que el polvo que se levantaba no dejaba respirar. Pasó uno, dos, tres trajes y entonces fue cuando lo vio: una camisola celeste claro, con una capa azul y unas medias celestes que hacían juego.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado probándoselo. Le quedaba bien, no podía negarlo, y a sus amigos les pareció agradable. Si bien no era de su estilo, él tampoco ya era el mismo. Se sentía diferente y ahora ya no le importaba lo que podrían llegar a decir los demás de él.

-Mhh… no lo sé –soltó James.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius viéndose al espejo- Me queda bien.

-Sí, pero, no sé. Creo que la camisa –continuó James-. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

-Prueba con una de un color blanco viejo –agregó Remus.

Con todo el traje puesto, se lanzó a la búsqueda de una camisa de ese estilo. Lo único que llegó a encontrar fue una camisa de pirata (las mangas sueltas y con un cordón en el pecho para atarla). Cuando se la probó, nuevamente comenzaron las críticas.

-Le queda mejor –dijo Peter, bastante convencido.

-Mhh… Sigue habiendo algo mal –retomó James.

-¿Qué te parece que queda mal? –preguntó Sirius ya algo cansado.

-No creo que sobre algo, sino que falta –respondió James. Peter y Remus miraron con cautela el traje, pero no encontraron ninguna imperfección-. Esperen un momento.

James, que ya se había cambiado y estaba tan abrigado como hacía unos momentos, se metió entre los trajes y desapareció por unos momentos. En ese instante, Sirius hubiese deseado que los vestidores estuvieran un poco más escondidos, pues la ventana que estaba cerca se estaba llenando de miles de jovencitas que lo miraban con deseo. Remus y Peter se reían mientras trataban de cubrirlo como podían. Luego de unos segundos más, James volvió con un pequeño pantalón azul y un chaleco de la misma tonalidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius se metió en el vestidor a las apuradas y se calzó las nuevas prendas.

Cuando salió, lo primero que llamó la atención de todos fue la reacción de las chicas que miraban desde afuera: algunas suspiraban y otras proferían tontas y agudas risitas. Pero eso a Sirius ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Posó la vista en sus amigos, que lo miraban sorprendidos y preguntó:

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo estoy? –se dio vuelta y se miró al espejo. Se quedó helado al verse de esa forma. Nunca había pensado en la exactitud que tendría el traje con lo que él había imaginado. Dio vueltas, miró todo el traje, acomodó lo que estaba fuera de lugar y se volvió a sus amigos.

-Ahora sí –dijo James con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

-Pienso lo mismo –repuso Peter.

-¡Es genial! –rió Remus.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes sentido de la moda, Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius exageradamente sorprendido.

-Bueno, qué te puedo decir –comenzó James, apoyándose en su hombro-. Supongo que desde que estoy más tiempo con Lily he aprendido algo.

Todos rieron y luego Sirius se fue a sacar el traje. Justo cuando estaban pagando, se acordaron de las máscaras. Salieron del lugar como cuatro rayos y caminaron rápidamente mirando vidriera tras vidriera, pues ya la tarde estaba acabando. Entonces, una cabellera castaña apareció en su campo de visión, pasó a su lado y siguió su camino. Él se detuvo y se dio vuelta.

La chica caminaba torpemente, ayudada de los costados por miles de otras chicas. Remus se detuvo y caminó hacia la chica.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a los ojos incrédulos de Sirius. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Su amigo le estaba preguntando cómo estaba, qué rayos ocurría allí? La ira le subió a la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien. No les creas, son unas exageradas –respondió la chica riendo refiriéndose a las demás chicas.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –gritó una de ellas divertida, haciendo sonreír de oreja a oreja a Emma.

-Bueno, si estás bien, ¿vamos? Ya compramos nuestros trajes –le dijo Remus, para luego pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros. Comenzaron a caminar, pero luego Remus se volvió-. ¿Van a comprar los antifaces iguales, James?

-Sí, supongo –respondió James algo confundido.

-De acuerdo, cómprenme uno.

Luego, se volvió a la chica y ambos se fueron caminando calle arriba sin las demás muchachas.

Durante todo este episodio, Emma ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo. Para colmo, la actitud "protectora" de Lunático no le había gustado para nada y había llegado a enojarlo. Para sí mismo, juraba que la próxima vez que lo viera lo asesinaría. Sabía bien que él la quería y aún así se paseaba con ella a su lado, solos, como si fueran los mejores amigos. _"Eso ni yo me lo creo"_ se repetía para sus adentros mientras veía alejarse a su amigo y a su amada riendo y hablando.

Una mano tironeó de él con fuerza, obligándolo a voltearse.

-Vamos, ya casi no tenemos tiempo –le dijo Peter.

-Sí, ya voy –añadió, mirando al suelo y dejando caer una lágrima solitaria que se deshizo en la nieve. Para él, su amistad con Remus había acabado en ese mismo instante.

….

El castillo se encontraba muy diferente a lo que él se imaginaba. Por alguna razón que no sabía explicar, le deprimía cada detalle que tenía. El techo del Gran Comedor, con el pulcro cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, lo entristecía mortalmente. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, no quería estar allí, en el castillo. Quería desaparecer de la faz del planeta. Quería que nadie allí lo reconociera. Se sentí tan humillado.

-Hola, ¿todo bien? –dijo Remus saludando con una mano a sus amigos mientras se acercaban a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se lo veía muy alegre.

-No –se adelantó Sirius, para sorpresa de todos sus amigos-. Nada está bien Lupin.

-¿Qué ocurre Sirius? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? –preguntó Remus algo confundido, aunque sin pensar que todo era una broma.

-¿Por qué no explicas TÚ lo que pasa? –se le acercó Sirius a Remus, empujándolo fuertemente.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, Sirius! –lo detuvieron Peter y James, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Remus viéndolo a los ojos directamente- ¿Qué te pasa Canuto?

-¡No te permito que me llames así! Así me llaman mis amigos.

Con estas últimas palabras, se retiró del Gran Comedor, dejando a todos sorprendidos y conmocionados. No se volvió un momento. Su cara mostraba un enojo único, haciendo que todos salieran espantados de su camino. Se dirigió a la sala común de los leones y no salió de allí. Cuando sus amigos volvieron de la cena, él le dio la espalda totalmente a Remus y así se durmió.


	19. 24 de Diciembre

**Capítulo súper largo... pero prometo que vale la pena leerlo... lo j****uro! Bueno, que tengan mucho FELIX FELICIS para ir tirando hasta el próximo capítulo, donde veremos qué ocurre en el baile... Miles de Besos!**

* * *

><p>Por fin el día había llegado. El alboroto del día anterior se repetía pero peor. Miles de chicos casi arrastrándose para pedirles a las chicas que los acompañaran. Algunas aceptaban, pero la gran mayoría de los jóvenes se llevaba un buen no por respuesta.<p>

Durante todo el día trató de no cruzarse con sus amigos, pero le fue inútil. En cada lugar en el que estaba, ellos llegaban, obligándolo a irse por voluntad propia. Odiaba estar así con ellos, pero no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente a Remus, no luego de verlo irse junto a Emma, los dos solos, en Hogsmade, tomados por los hombros y riendo sin parar. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido justo uno de sus amigos?

Tenía miles de chicas que mataban por ir con él al baile, pero él solo quería a una. Y esa chica lo estaba traicionando con su amigo. Para él era como si un puñal filosísimo se le clavara en la espalda y le atravesara el corazón. Haber hecho el traje había sido un total desperdicio, después de todo ¿para qué le podía servir si no tenía pareja?

Durante todo ese día estuvo dudando de ir o no ir al afamado baile. Ya había varias razones para no ir: estarían sus amigos y estaría Quéjicus y las serpientes. Por otro lado, iba a ir Emma.

¿Cómo podía ser que no se la hubiera cruzado en todo el día? ¿En dónde podía llegar a estar?

¿A dónde podía ir él para no ser hallado por sus amigos? Sin ideas, comenzó a vagar por el castillo, yendo de un lado a otro, a los lugares a los que ya había ido y a los que no, evitando lo más posible el contacto con Remus.

Pero la vida es lista e inteligente con los caminos que nos marca y hace recorrer: Sirius iba caminando muy tranquilamente por el pasillo del quinto piso, con un caminar sexy que derretía a las chicas que lo veían cuando, doblando en una esquina, chocó con alguien. Esa persona estaba cargada de libros, que cayeron inmediatamente al suelo.

-Oh, perdón –dijo Sirius arrojándose al suelo y recogiendo los libros muy cuidadosamente.

-Descuida –respondió una voz que le era muy familiar-, soy yo quien debería disculparme, Canuto.

Solo en ese instante, Sirius levantó los ojos y miró los claros ojos de Remus.

-¡Lupin! Qué sorpresa –dijo mirando serio a Remus, que a su vez lo miraba con lástima y dolor. Estaba a punto de irse de no ser por sus amigos, James y Peter, que le habían cerrado el paso.

-Canuto, escucha, ¿sí? –Sirius dio media vuelta, con una cara de poco amigos y escuchó lo que tenía que decir Remus- Los chicos me explicaron por qué te enojaste. No te culpo, ¿pero sabes siquiera qué fui a hacer con Emma? –Sirius no movía un músculo. Estaba demasiado tenso y la charla estaba formando un espectáculo exorbitante para los que por allí pasaban- Hace días me pidió que la acompañara a elegir su vestido. Yo le dije que por qué no iba con Snape y ella me contestó que se habían peleado y ya no eran amigos. Me considera su único amigo ahora –con toda esa confesión, Sirius quedó pálido y deprimido. Había pensado muy mal de su amigo y lo lamentaba.

-Perdóname por pensar mal de ti, Lunático –se disculpó con un rostro alargado y sorprendido.

-Descuida, Sirius…

-Una condición para ser amigos de vuelta –lo cortó Sirius de repente. Remus asintió y entonces prosiguió, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro-: llámame Canuto.

Los cuatro rieron mientras Canuto y Lunático se abrazaban, seguidos rápidamente por Cornamenta y Colagusano, que se les tiraron encima, literalmente.

-Y entonces –dijo Sirius cuando se hubieron calmado-, ¿de qué va a ir disfrazada Emma?

-Me pidió que no lo difundiera por todo el colegio. Y yo, como soy muy caballero, juré por lo que más me importa que no lo diría.

-¿Y por qué juraste? –preguntó curioso James.

-Por los merodeadores.

-Ah, que tierno nuestro Lupin, ¿no creen? Sí, muy tierno Lupincito –comenzaron a burlarse Sirius y James mientras retomaban la caminata hacia la Lechucería entre risas y chistes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día anterior, luego de escaparse e ir corriendo tras Emma, había sido nefasto. Si bien sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ser encontrado por sus compañeros, nunca se hubiera esperado que lo trataran amablemente. De ahí en más, no le habían quitado el ojo de encima. No se despegaban de él ni por casualidad. En serio que asustaba.

Ese día había sido como todos, solo que la presión del baile recorría su cuerpo entero. Había comprado un traje y se había conseguido una máscara, pero ya no tenía las mismas ganas de ir. Al principio fueron un poco por estar solo, al menos en un momento del día, pero luego se convirtieron en miedo, miedo a que Emma no le hablara ni de casualidad y a que estuviera con ese Black.

Desde que lo había visto besándola lo supo, claro. Era obvio, después de eso, que él también quería a Emma. Que él también la amaba. Estaba esperanzado en que Black no supiera de su enamoramiento, pero aún así lo dudaba.

Luego de comer, a la tarde, se dirigió a la Lechucería, pues debía mandarle una carta a su padre. No quería pero era necesario, al menos para avisarle que en esas vacaciones no iría de vuelta a su casa (como en todas las anteriores vacaciones de Invierno). Su padre nunca le respondía, pero al menos se lo avisaba y se libraba de un buen azote. Sí, su padre le pegaba con un cinturón. Sabía muy bien que él no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela y le imponía esos castigos desde que se enteró de ello.

La Lechucería estaba completamente vacía. El piso, como siempre, estaba cubierto de caca de lechuza y los muros de piedra estaban helados. Eligió una lechuza cualquiera del colegio y le dio la carta, diciéndole claramente la dirección de su padre. Dejó que se fuera y la observó hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero se encontró con la alta y delgada figura de Lucius frente a la puerta, bloqueando el paso.

-Te nos perdiste ayer, ¿eh? –siseó Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, para luego borrarla y agregar en tono amenazante- ¿En dónde estabas?

-Me encontraron en la calle caminando, ¿dónde más crees que he estado? –respondió Severus, mientras observaba a Lucius acercarse muy lentamente, rodeándolo y observándolo.

-No lo sé. Tú dímelo, ¿no crees?

-Me gustaría charlar, pero tengo que hacer otras co… -Severus caminó hacia la puerta, pero fue tomado por el cuello y encerrado contra la pared más cercana. Tan fácilmente como levantar una pluma, los pies de Snape se elevaron unos diez centímetros en el suelo, quedando sin aire en muy corto tiempo, a pesar de su resistencia.

-Me vas a decir dónde estuviste ayer. Nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti y eso lo conseguiremos solo si sacamos el problema de raíz, ¿no crees? –preguntó Lucius maliciosamente mirando a los ojos a Snape, que esquivaba la mirada- Sabemos muy bien qué anduviste haciendo, no creas que no –Severus ya casi no respiraba y los ojos se le inundaban en lágrimas que salían sin control-. Te lo advertimos. Lo hicimos. Pero tu actitud nos obliga a tomar medidas verdaderamente extremas –los ojos de Severus se posaron en los fríos y grises ojos de Malfoy, que lo miraba amenazadoramente. Ahora sus lágrimas dejaban de caer de repente. Tosió durante unos segundos hasta que fue soltado, cayendo en el suelo sin compasión y ruidosamente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y justo cuando estaba tomando la segunda, Lucius tironeó del cuello de su camisa, haciéndolo levantarse nuevamente-. El mal ya está hecho Severus –susurró lentamente-, y ahora lo pagarás con la vida de la chica.

-¡NO! –gritó Severus, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran nuevamente a borbotones. Su cara de dolor y sus ojos llenos de lástima conmoverían a cualquiera, excepto a Malfoy- Por favor, haré lo que me pidan. Solo… Solo déjenla en paz, por favor.

-Mhh… Meditaré tu oferta –murmuró Lucius con una seriedad sepulcral-. Hasta que te dé mi respuesta, no consideres que esté a salvo todavía.

Lucius empujó a Severus contra la pared y lo dejó allí tumbado mientras se iba. El llanto era el único compañero que tenía ahora. Lloró durante varios minutos lamentando su suerte: Emma estaba en peligro de muerte y todo gracias a su actitud de rebeldía. Sus compañeros estaban locos. ¿Por qué demonios le daban tanta importancia a la sangre? No lo entendía verdaderamente, pero si algo tenía claro era que no temían cumplir con su amenaza. ¿Qué debería hacer con este asunto?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y por ella entraron los merodeadores riendo estrepitosamente. En cuanto pisaron el lugar y lo vieron, dejaron de reír. No le importaba que lo vieran llorando, por lo que no les prestó atención. Pero las lágrimas ya no salían. Estaba lleno de dolor en su vida, pero aún así, las lágrimas no salían. No se le podían haber terminado las lágrimas de un momento a otro. Algo lo frenaba.

-¿Qué sucede Quéjicus? No te pongas a llorar, ya llegamos –se burlaron los cuatro jóvenes. Pero algo en su comportamiento los hizo callar en un segundo.

-¿No tienen otro mejor lugar en el que estar? –gruñó furioso a los leones.

Sirius no entendía muy bien qué le pasaba, pero algo grave sería, porque si no, se les hubiera tirado encima con ese comentario en tan solo tres segundos. Algo muy grave le pasaba.

-En realidad no. Tenemos que mandar una carta.

-Mándenla entonces –Severus se levantó tajante y traspasó la puerta, empujando a los muchachos.

-¿Qué mosco le picó a Quéjicus? –preguntó Peter.

-Estaba raro –agregó James.

-Parecía… -comenzó Remus, pero frenó su frase al instante, dejando intrigados a sus amigos.

-¿Parecía…? –lo incitó James a continuar.

-Parecía… enamorado –concluyó Lupin mirando hacia el castillo. Luego observó a Sirius y entró en el lugar.

¿A qué se debía esa mirada de Lunático? ¿Qué le quería decir?

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Cuando ellos callaban, el silencio era extremo. Ni siquiera se escuchaban sus propios latidos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos a Snape en frente a la sala multipropósito, Sirius? –preguntó Remus cortando el silencio que estaba tan bien armado.

-¿Te refieres a cuando descubrimos que Emma le contó el secreto más valioso de todo Hogwarts? Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió Canuto.

-Entonces, ¿te acuerdas lo que pasó cuando apareció Emma tras la puerta? –esta vez, Sirius no contestó. Se quedó mirando intrigado a Remus. Trató de recordar, pero no podía… Lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba en la escalera que conducía del séptimo al sexto piso y que sus amigos le hablaban- ¿Te acuerdas qué pasó?

-No, no recuerdo.

-Bueno, pues… -empezó Remus, mirando a James y a Peter en busca de apoyo.

-¡Ya recuerdo! –saltó Peter, pero luego cambió su cara a una de empatía.

-Tú y Snape… -continuó Lupin.

-Yo también recuerdo –dijo James, en un tono de voz doloroso.

-¡TERMINEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¿¡Qué demonios pasó! ¡No recuerdo! –estalló Sirius de repente.

-Tú y Snape se congelaron, le hablaron una única vez y luego, cuando Emma salió corriendo, ambos la siguieron.

-¿Y? –preguntó Sirius sin comprender del todo el punto- ¿Qué tiene con eso?

-Usa las neuronas, Canuto –lo reprendió James-: ambos se congelaron al verla, solo dijeron un tonto "Hola" y ya, y luego corrieron tras ella casi al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy cansado, chicos. No quiero pensar. Hoy es el baile, ¿por qué no…?

-¡ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE EMMA! –gritaron los tres al unísono.

De repente, el mundo se derrumbó bajo sus pies. ¿Y si ella lo amaba también? Eran muy unidos, pero Remus había dicho hacía un rato que se habían peleado. ¿Qué quería significar eso? ¿Estaban de novios y rompieron? ¿Eran solo amigos? Miles de preguntas atolondraban su cabeza, haciendo que ésta le doliera como mil demonios. Era mucha información que asimilar de golpe y era tremenda. Por más que se lo había imaginado muchas veces, no creía que fuera posible que pasara. Tomó sus sienes con las manos, porque le dolían mucho, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

…..

Cuando despertó, estaba en la enfermería. A su lado, sus amigos charlaban con Lily, pero no se veían alegres para nada. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza aún continuaba. En ese momento, los demás se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto y se apartaron de la cama. Le sonrieron todos de oreja a oreja, menos Lily que hacía una sonrisa bastante forzada, ya que ellos no se llevaban del todo bien.

-¿Despertaste, Canuto? –preguntó Peter.

-¿Cómo va la cabeza? –preguntó James.

-¿Todo mejor? –preguntó Remus.

-Ya, muchachos. Lo agobiarán con tantas preguntas –dijo Lily para sorpresa de todos.

-Gracias, pelirroja. Te debo una –rió Sirius desde su camilla.

La chica estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Madame Pomfrey apareció con su paso rápido y se acercó a Sirius con unas pastillitas blancas y un vaso con agua.

-Ten muchacho –le dijo ofreciéndole una de las pastillitas y el vaso con agua-. Veo que ya despertaste.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sirius bastante desconfiado mirando de todos lados la pastilla blanca como talco.

-Es una aspirina –explicó Lily-. La crearon los muggles para cuando tienen dolor de cabeza. Son muy populares y ayudan mucho.

-No tendrán veneno, ¿o sí? –seguía desconfiando Sirius.

-No, amigo –respondió Remus-. Si quieres la puedes disolver en el agua. Mi madre lo hace.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius metió la pastillita en el agua y esperó a que se disolviera totalmente. Luego se tomó el vaso de un tirón, no sin poner caras de asco a mitad del trago. Cuando se lo terminó, pidió un poco de jugo de naranja o algo con sabor más rico, porque era verdaderamente asqueroso el gusto que tenían esas pastillas. Bajo las risas de los cuatro presentes, se tomó enteros dos vasos de jugo de uva que le trajo amablemente la señora Pomfrey.

-Ya verás que se te pasa el dolor de cabeza en un santiamén –agregó la enfermera, para luego llevarse los vasos y la botella en una bandeja-. Los muggles cuando quieren pueden tener buenas ideas –agregó antes de irse, dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de Lily.

Se quedó allí durante media hora más, pues el dolor lo asfixiaba cada vez que trataba de incorporarse. Sus amigos lo acompañaron, pero la pelirroja se fue luego de unos minutos, saludando a todos con la mano, excepto a James, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo llamó por su nombre. James se congeló al instante y giró su cabeza para verla desaparecer tras la puerta.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Sirius, haciendo que Cornamenta se diera vuelta de un salto y lo mirara con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa dónde? –preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Cómo que dónde? ¿Qué pasa entre tú y la pelirroja?-la atención de Remus y Peter se había sumado a la de Canuto, que comenzaba a levantarse sin problemas ya.

-¡Canuto! –le dijo de repente James- ¿No deberías descansar? Recuerda que te desmayaste.

-Eso ya pasó –respondió Sirius sin darle demasiada importancia-. Ahora vas a contar qué pasa entre ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No pasa nada! –saltó de repente su amigo, con un enojo irracional- Solo somos amigos. No… no sucede… nada.

Las sonrisas se desvanecieron inmediatamente. Peter y Remus bajaron las cabezas, pero Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigo. Lo entendía. Entendía lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser.

-¿La quieres? –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de la boca de James, que asintió lentamente. Luego el silencio. La nada misma. No le salían las palabras. Quería decirle que lo entendía, pero le era imposible compararse con su amigo. Si bien ambas chicas eran parecidas, no la conocía tan bien como a Emma. Luego de unos momentos, el reloj se escuchó dando la hora: las siete.

-¿Vamos a preparar los disfraces? –preguntó Remus.

Nadie respondió. Había sido el momento preciso para romper con el silencio, pues un poco más y se volvería loco, pero todavía estaba el tema de James en el aire. No lo podía dejar así sin más. Debían ayudarlo. Últimamente, Sirius estaba teniendo ideas muy buenas y esa vez no fue la excepción. Se levantó decidido y caminó hacia la puerta, con la mirada de incomprensión de sus amigos siguiéndolo de atrás. Abrió la puerta y se volvió a mirarlos.

-¿Qué esperas, Cornamenta? –preguntó sin más nada que perder- Lily espera que su mosquetero la salve.

La sonrisa en la cara de James era inigualable.

-¡Sí! Esta noche la invitaré a salir. Y si se niega, no renunciaré –anunció con voz valiente a sus amigos, mirándolos a todos ellos. Luego se paró en la camilla en la que antes estaba tendido Sirius y gritó a los cuatro vientos:-. ¡HOY LA INVITARÉ A SALIR!

Inmediatamente, las risas se propagaron hasta el momento en que Madame Pomfrey llegó corriendo horrorizada a donde ellos se encontraban. Comenzó a hablarles de lo muy irrespetuoso que había sido eso, los regaño y los dejó irse sin más vueltas. Nunca había tenido que aguantar por tanto tiempo la risa. Si bien había pasado por esas experiencias, nunca había sido tan graciosa la razón por la cual se reían. Siempre era por chistes oídos en medio de clases o por accidentes que pasaban a diario en la estadía en Hogwarts. Pero si había algo que nunca había hecho ninguno de ellos cuatro, era atreverse a hacer enojar a la señora Pomfrey.

Riendo y charlando se dirigieron hacia la sala común, donde comenzaron a enlistarse para el gran baile. Al que ya había decidido no concurrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cómo detestaba a ese Malfoy. También a esa Black. Los detestaba tanto. Los odiaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque un movimiento en falso y la soga que sostenía a Emma entre la vida y la muerte, se cortaba. Tenía que hacer algo, avisarle de alguna manera. Lucius no le había hablado en todo el día y eso no ayudó sino a ponerlo más nervioso. Las horas pasaban y la respuesta no llegaba.

Lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento era avisarle a Emma, pero… ¿de qué modo?

Sin ganas ya de caminar, se dirigió a su sala común. Había andado todo el día en busca de alguna respuesta o alguna idea, pero había sido inútil. Se desplomó en su cama y miró al techo.

Se imaginó a Emma, vestida de princesa entrando majestuosamente por la puerta principal. Se imaginaba a él a su lado, sacándola a bailar. Luego la acompañaba a su sala común y se despedían con un beso. ¡Sí claro! ¿Cómo no? Eso seguro pasaría en siglos. Quizás millones de años en el futuro, pero esa noche no, estaba seguro.

Sus ojos le pesaban. Caían lentamente y cerraban sus ojos. Un bostezo le anunció que no resistiría y así se quedó dormido. Nuevamente, soñó que bailaba con Emma. La imagen se repetía y se repetía, una y mil veces, hasta que una luz verde iluminó la oscuridad que se había creado y vio su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, frío y rígido.

Se despertó al instante, sudado y agitado. Se incorporó en su cama y observó todo detalladamente. Estaba en su cuarto, igual que cuando llegó. Al menos solo había sido un sueño.

Un ruido lo sorprendió desde la ventana: una lechuza moteada rasgaba el cristal con sus patitas y su pico. _"Qué extraño"_ pensó algo dormido _"Mi padre nunca me responde las cartas"_. Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza, que se posó sobre la silla de su escritorio. Se acercó a ella y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio no solo una carta, sino también un paquetito atados a la pata del animal. Desató la nota y la desdobló. Solo decía _"ÚSALO ESTA NOCHE"_ y estaba escrito con una letra muy pulcra, delicada y ordenada. Desató el paquetito, que resultó ser una cajita verde con un lazo plateado, le dio una golosina al ave, que salió volando por la misma ventana por la que entró, y pasó a abrirlo. Dentro, solo había una delicada y fina cadena de plata que sostenía en el medio una pequeña luna creciente.

Se quedó mirando la pequeña luna por una hora exacta. Alguien quería que lo usara en el baile, pero ¿quién? Se fijó el reloj que había empotrado en la pared, que marcaba las siete y media, y se fue a bañar para luego prepararse para el baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Déjame pasar de una vez, Colagusano! –le gritó a Peter que no salía del baño desde hacía 45 minutos- ¡Nosotros también debemos bañarnos!

-¡Ya salgo! –gritó la voz de Peter tras la puerta.

Sirius se volvió a James y le habló con seguridad.

-No creas que no te entiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Canuto? –preguntó James sin darle atención.

-A la pelirroja –James se congeló en ese instante, aún dándole la espalda a Sirius. Esperó unos momentos antes de seguir hablando-. Me está pasando lo mismo, ¿sabes? Y sé muy bien que es difícil, pero… es hermoso –frenó su monólogo un momento y esperó. Luego de un minuto, James se dio vuelta y lo miró atentamente-. Nunca me había sentido mejor, ¿saben? Es… increíble… como el amor te puede cambiar tan sorpresivamente.

Las miradas que James dirigía a sus amigos siempre eran muy especiales. Ellos lo apoyaban en todo, y era por eso que él seguía adelante. Sirius lo sabía muy bien y sentía que era necesario que lo apoyaran en esta vez.

Peter salió del baño estrepitosamente, con una toalla en el brazo, el pantalón del disfraz puesto y el torso desnudo.

-¿Quién sigue? –preguntó Colagusano mirando a todos.

-Mhh… Paso unos momentos y se los dejo, chicos –dijo Sirius a Remus y James y se metió al baño para bañarse.

Mientras él se bañaba tranquilo, sus amigos se preparaban los trajes: Peter se lo ponía, Remus lo planchaba con magia y James jugaba con la espada de mentira, simulando una lucha.

-¡Hangar! –gritó James, pinchando con la punta de la espada la espalda de Peter.

-¡Auch! –se quejó el chico- James, eso duele.

-Vamos, cobarde. ¿Quién osa retar a duelo al magnífico Potter? ¿Acaso es usted un cobarde no aceptando mi duelo? Ya lo he dicho: ¡Hangar! –nuevamente, James pinchó en la espalda a Peter. Esta vez, Peter se armó con la espada de su traje y comenzó una lucha de espadas.

-¡Toucher! –se oía a veces, cuando las espadas tocaban al oponente.

La habitación se había convertido en un campo de batalla del que ni siquiera Remus pudo salvarse: cuando estaba distraído, sus amigos le gritaron "¡Hangar!" a dúo y comenzaron a pincharlo con sus espadas. La batalla solo paró cuando un ruido extraño llegó desde la ventana: parada en el borde, dando arañazos con sus patas en la ventana, una lechuza moteada esperaba a que se le diera atención.

Los chicos abrieron la ventana cuidadosamente y dejaron entrar al ave, que se posó en uno de los baúles. Desataron todo lo que tenía y dejaron que saliera volando.

-¿Para quién es? –preguntó Remus.

-Dice que es para… ¡Sirius! –exclamó James leyendo la nota.

-¿Qué tendrá la cajita? –preguntó Peter, dejando a todos con la duda. El tiempo pasaba y ellos tres solo miraban la cajita misteriosa que había llegado para su amigo- ¿Y si la abrimos y luego la cerramos? Nadie lo notará. Menos Sirius.

-¡NO! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y James.

-¡Bueno! Solo era una pregunta –respondió Peter cabizbajo.

Pero la tentación se fue apoderando de los muchachos, que de a poco, fueron sucumbiendo ante la pregunta que había hecho Colagusano. Paso a paso se acercaban cada vez más a la cajita. James la tenía en sus manos, sujetándola cuidadosamente. Luego Peter, muy despacio, recogió unos de los extremos de la cinta que formaba el moño. Lo hubiese abierto, de no ser porque en ese preciso momento, salía del baño Sirius Black.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó éste, mirando a sus amigos con la cajita en sus manos. Ni bien dijo eso, todos ellos se asustaron y pegaron un pequeño brinco.

-Ten –dijo James, entregándole la cajita-, es para ti.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó algo extrañado Sirius, tomando a cajita y sacudiéndola cerca de su oído.

-Llegó hace unos momentos con una lechuza –respondió Peter.

Sirius observó cuidadosamente la cajita: era roja, y estaba adornada con una cinta que formaba un moño dorado que la mantenía cerrada. Tomó la tira de cinta y tiró de ella. Al abrir la caja, encontró una fina cadenita plateada, de la que colgaba una hermosa luna menguante. No era su estilo usar cadenita, pero le gustaba aquel dije.

Se lo mostró a sus amigos y luego se quedó observándolo. Tenía una especie de encanto, como si fuera magia.

-¿Me llegó algo más? –preguntó a sus amigos luego de un rato.

-Esta nota –dijo Remus-, que dice… "Úsalo esta noche".

"_Qué extraño"_ murmuraba la mente del chico. ¿Quién querría que llevara puesto eso en el baile? ¿Ahora qué hacía: iba o no iba? Tenía que adelantar unas tareas que tenía atrasadas, pero la idea de que alguien quisiera verlo en el baile particularmente a él lo carcomía por dentro.

Sin dudarlo un momento, comenzó a calzarse el traje que había comprado.

…

El Gran Comedor estaba totalmente decorado. Había un árbol a un lado y un montón de mesas con sillas. Había dos largas mesas en la que las bebidas y las comidas abundaban y estaba todo totalmente decorado de los colores de las cuatro casas: rojo, azul, amarillo y verde. Todos los que se encontraban allí estaban disfrazados de célebres personajes: estaba Sir Nick Casi Decapitado, en fantasma y en personaje; había princesa y príncipes; había juglares y payasos; y había también gente vestida para un baile, con elegantes vestidos y trajes. Eso sí, las máscaras no desaparecieron en toda la noche.

Era casi imposible reconocer a la gente que no había ido con uno mismo. Un Gryffindor podría estar sencillamente bailando con un Slytheryn sin darse cuenta, pues todos estaban irreconocibles.

Por suerte, sus amigos estaban vestidos igual. _"Al menos será fácil reconocerlos"_ afirmaba su mente mientras veían miles de rostros. ¿A quién se suponía que debía encontrar? ¿O sería que esa persona lo encontraría a él? Se sentó en una mesa con sus amigos y sus parejas y esperó tranquilo a que algo ocurriera.

Del otro lado del Gran Comedor, Severus se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa. Su traje no era de los mejores, pero podía afirmar que era, al menos, original: había basado su traje en Romeo, el personaje de la obra muggle "Romeo y Julieta". La soledad al menos le iba bien, pues no pretendía salir a bailar ni tampoco buscar a nadie. Pasados unos minutos, se sentaron en su mesa 3 figuras vestidas de negro y gris. Dos de ellos, tenían el pelo totalmente blanco y la otra, de un negro carbón.

-¿Todo bien Severus? –habló la voz de Lucius Malfoy tras una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro. Miró a Severus, pero éste no quería ni verlo- No sea así, ¡vamos! ¡Diviértete!

-Déjenme –gruñó Severus molesto. Oyó un siseo detrás de él y temió volverse a ver qué era lo que lo estaba acechando.

-Yo que tú –susurró la voz de Bellatrix en su nuca, haciendo que el vello que allí tenía se erizara completamente-, cuidaría un poco más mi lenguaje con mis superiores.

-Relájate, Severus. Hoy es día de fiesta, no hay de qué preocuparse, créeme –dijo Lucius, tomado por los hombros a Severus-. ¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido?

¿Qué querían decir esas palabras? ¿No asesinarían a Emma? ¿La dejarían con vida?

-Voy a tomar algo de ponche –dijo algo nervioso e incómodo. Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió en silencio hacia la mesa de comidas más lejana que había de su mesa.

Se estaba asfixiando. No aguantaba más las múltiples amenazas y esa duda que generaba intriga. No quería tocar el tema tan directamente con Lucius, pues lo conocía y sabía cuáles eran sus trucos: finía no acordare del tema y luego, cuando se lo mencionaba, mantenía lo que había dicho antes. Ya lo había hecho varias veces antes con miles de alumnos de primero. Nunca fallaba.

Allí, se buscó otra mesa vacía y esperó, tranquilizándose y pensando sobre lo que debía hacer.

-Vamos a bailar, James. ¡Vamos! –le rogaba Lily a su amigo, que estaba colorado de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, está bien, my lady. Vamos. Chicos, ¿vienen? –preguntó a Peter y Remus, pidiendo algo de apoyo, a lo que ambos sacaron a bailar también a sus parejas.

Estar solo no era tan malo como creía, podía pensar tranquilo en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en lo que había ocurrido, etc. Allí se quedó un buen rato, hasta que un destello plateado lo despertó de su ensueño: si no había visto mal, lo que había acabado de ver era la misma luna que él tenía, pero en el cuello de otro joven. ¿Quién era, por qué llevaba la misma luna, era quien se la había enviado? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró y lo siguió a la mesa de comidas y bebidas.

Cuando lo tuvo al lado, le habló.

-Lindo dije.

-¿Qué? –respondió el otro, por lo que reformuló su pregunta. Esta vez, el chico miró su cuello y sonrió sin estorbos- Ah, sí. La luna. Perdón, estoy un poco dormido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –el otro asintió- ¿Tú me mandaste mi luna?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué luna? –Sirius le mostró su colgante y el chico quedó igual de sorprendido que él cuando lo vio- ¿Cómo diablos…?

-Debo entender que no eres quien me busca –dijo Sirius ya más aliviado de que no fuese ese muchacho tan desalineado quien lo buscara. Verdaderamente, ese chico era realmente impresentable: el cabello grasoso que se notaba a kilómetros, la espalda un poco encorvada y un rostro terriblemente pálido. _"Un momento"_ dijo su mente en secreto-. ¿Quéjicus?

Severus se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Si mal no escuchaba, la voz que oía era de Black. De Sirius Black. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser que ambos tuvieran la misma cadenita? ¿Sería que eran buscados por la misma persona? Era demasiado extraño.

-¿Black? –ambos se miraron a los ojos y se distanciaron unos centímetros. Posaron su vista en la pista de baile y fue entonces cuando un resplandor dorado los cegó.

Entre las miles de parejas que bailaban divertidas, del otro lado del salón, una muchacha estaba sentada en una mesa sola, escribiendo en un pequeño cuadernito. Estaba muy concentrada. Ambos la miraban encandilados, totalmente embobados. Pronto divisaron un sol en su cuello. Un pequeño solcito dorado que brillaba con las luces. La chica leyó lo que había escrito y guardó su diario, levantando luego la vista, para mirarlos a ambos con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.


	20. La gran batalla

_**Paso a pedirles miles de disculpas por haberme ausentado un tiempo laaaaargo... la verdad, la inspiración para escribir este final estaba, pero tenía miedo... jejeje, después verán por qué... Creo que no es mala ocasión para decirles que se leyeran el final del anterior capítulo, el 19, es decir, el comienzo del baile, pues puede que no se acuerden mucho lo que había pasado y entonces no vana a entender mucho el comienzo del capítulo final... Bueno, por último, me alegra poder terminar este fic con el que me encariñé mucho mucho... Les manod un abrazo, miles de besos y FELIZ FELICIS por si lo necesitan! Que lo disfruten (aunque quizás no) y nos vemos luego en otro fic (quizás)... HASTA LUEGO! :´)**_

* * *

><p>Esa mirada los atraía, les pedía que fueran hacia ella. Poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a responderle, pasando a través de las miles de parejas, dirigiéndose directamente a aquella mesa. La chica los observaba tiernamente, con sus ojos madera brillando como nunca y su sonrisa rosada que les iluminaba el camino. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que el otro también estaba yendo hacia ella.<p>

Solo cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro. Se miraron a los ojos y chocaron las chispas. Si bien no habían reconocido a la muchacha, ambos tenían la certeza de que lo llamaba a él y solo a él.

Los destellos que salían de sus ojos, quemando al otro, no paraban un momento. Prácticamente se estaban asesinando con la mirada. Pero a ninguno le importaba, pues lo que querían era estar solo con la chica, que lentamente y sin hacer un sonidito, se levantó de su asiento y se metió entre medio de ambos.

Sorpresivamente, la chica los apartó con sus brazos todo lo que pudo.

Sus ojos, resaltados por la máscara dorada que llevaba, miraban a uno y a otro, con una seriedad incomprensible.

-Voy a buscar un poco de ponche –dijo la chica en voz baja, tratando de que solo ellos dos la oyeran-. Espérenme y no se asesinen, por favor.

La muchacha se fue con paso veloz hacia la mesa de comidas más cercana que tenía.

-Emma –susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, viéndola alejándose, pero luego Severus agregó-. Oh, no.

-¿Qué sucede, Quéjicus? ¿Querías que ella no viniera acaso? –preguntó Sirius algo sorprendido por la actitud y la cara de Snape, quien de repente estaba más pálido que de costumbre y con los ojos totalmente cristalizados.

-No es algo de lo que tú necesites estar enterado, Black –contestó tajante Severus mientras recordaba las palabras de Lucius: _"Te lo advertimos. Pero nos has hecho llegar a medidas extremas"_. La presencia de Emma allí no era para nada alentadora. Pero por otro lado, Black era el único que quizás la amaba tanto como él lo hacía. No quería perderla y, si eso significaba confiar en Black y contarle su diálogo con Malfoy, no lo pensaría dos veces-. Mejor dicho… creo que… ella… me han…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius un poco impaciente por la actitud de Snape, pero dejó que continuara tranquilo.

-No me apures –refunfuñó Severus, mirando con odio a Sirius-. Hoy en la lechucería, Malfoy –la cara de Sirius instantáneamente se transformó en una mueca de repulsión hacia aquel nombre- amenazó con matar a Emma por mi actitud.

La cara de Sirius, ahora estaba tan pálida como la se Severus, sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente y sus cejas, que por más que estaban ocultas deformaban un poco los ojos, formaban una expresión de dolor increíbles. Nunca antes, ninguno de los dos había pensado en que la vida de la joven a la que amaban terminaría tan pronto. Pero eso pasaría solo si ellos no lo evitaban.

-Yo lo mato a Malfoy –escupió Sirius, caminando decidido a la mesa donde se encontraban sus primas, tan reconocibles con sus cabelleras, una blanca y la otra negra y con rizos alborotados.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces? –lo frenó Severus con todo su cuerpo, empujándolo hacia atrás a Sirius- ¿Estás demente? Te matará antes de lo que cante un gallo –pero luego repuso-; bueno, tampoco es tan mala idea…

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz? –le dijo Sirius a Severus de forma que el desprecio se notara para luego empujarlo y apartarlo- La van a matar si no los detenemos.

-¿No pensaste siquiera en que ello están en séptimo y tú y yo solo en quinto? Nos aplastarían como a pequeños insectos –largó Severus-. Además, odio admitirlo, pero… si tú te mueres..., ¿quién me ayudará a cuidar de Emma hoy? –nuevamente los ojos de ambos se chocaron, pero esta vez no con odio, sino con temor. ¿Qué pasaría si la dejaban de ver tan solo un segundo? ¿Lucius se atrevería a asesinarla? Aún teniendo máscara, era un riesgo que ambos no podían correr.

-De acuerdo –murmuró Sirius-. Pero solo somos aliados por esta vez –Severus asintió nervioso mientras estrechaba la mano que Sirius le extendía. El contacto de ambos fue casi nulo, pues ni bien se tocaron las manos, las separaron inmediatamente. Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de una cosa: sus disfraces eran en extremo parecidos.

Quizás la única diferencia era que el de Severus tenía una gama de colores verdes en lugar de azules, como el traje de Sirius. En ese momento, cuando la discusión estaba a punto de empezar, llegó Emma con un vaso en la mano. Ambos se congelaron al instante y trataron de no mostrar preocupación. Pero, las mujeres son muy observadoras…

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Emma. Pero nadie contestó- ¿Saben a quién me recuerdan? –preguntó al chica, tratando de cambiar de tema, pero los muchachos seguían sin querer contestar, pues sus voces seguramente se verían afectadas por el temor- Son como dos Romeos.

Ambos habían leído el libro. Ambos sabían de quién estaba hablando. Ambos se encontraban completamente asombrados. Severus quería una vestimenta que lo asemejara, pero no se esperaba eso. Sirius quería lograr un traje de príncipe de la edad media, pero no se esperaba ser elogiado de esa manera. Repentinamente, la chica tomó la manga de Severus y tiró de él, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile y dejando completamente solo a Sirius.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La música lenta que empezaba los obligaba a seguirla, de modo que tuvo que tomar con mucho cuidado la mano de ella. Nunca había estado tan bella y nunca él había estado tan asustado. Le aterraba pensar que no la vería más. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente tras la máscara y tras el maquillaje que traía. Su cabello trenzado lo enloquecía y su piel estaba tan tibia al tacto.

-¿Les pasaba algo? –preguntó la chica mientras comenzaban a bailar.

No quería preocuparla, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano le debía avisar. Prefería alargar la espera para avisarle todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero tampoco quería que ella creyera que se encontraba mal. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, para apartar el tema tan solo unos minutos, fueron los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta, que se los sabía bastante bien.

-Si mi indigna mano profana con su contacto –susurró cerca del oído de la joven tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas- este divino relicario, he aquí la dulce expiación: ruborosos peregrinos, mis labios se hayan prontos a borrar con un tierno beso la ruda impresión causada.

-Bueno peregrino –contestó Emma mirándolo a los ojos y apartándose un poco, para sorpresa de Severus-, sois harto injusto con vuestra mano, que en lo hecho muestra respetuosa devoción; pues las santas tienen manos que tocan las del piadoso viajero y esta unión de palma con palma constituye un palmario y sacrosanto beso.

-¿No tienen labios –continuó Severus, acercándose unos pasos a la chica. Nunca se había sentido tan decidido- las santas y los peregrinos también?

-Sí, peregrino, labios que deben consagrar a la oración –dijo la chica divertida, alejándose y dándole la espalda a Severus.

-¡Oh! –dijo el chico, acercándose nuevamente, pero esta vez susurrándole desde la espalda- Entonces, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan lo que las manos. Pues ruegan, otórgales gracia para que la fe no se trueque en desesperación.

-Las santas permanecen inmóviles cuando otorgan su merced.

-Pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mi oración –respondió Severus mientras la rondaba para mirarla a la cara. Pero entonces no pudo continuar más: unas lágrimas caían a través de las mejillas de Emma, que se hallaba con cara triste quieta en su lugar.

-Por la intercesión de vuestros labios –dijo Emma, caminando hacia él y quedando a unos milímetros de distancia entre ambos-, así, se ha borrado el pecado de los míos.

Severus se encontraba helado, no podía respirar por poco, pero la respiración de ella sobre sus labios era todo lo que necesitaba. Todo parecía uno de los tontos sueños que tantas veces había tenido, pero esta vez era muy real. Poco a poco, la chica se fue acercando, dejando aún más sorprendido a Severus. Los labios se rozaban y ese ínfimo contacto, lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, esperando que algo ocurriera. Finalmente, Emma lo besó. Se sentía mucho mejor que la otra vez, en la que la había besado él. Se sentía mil veces mejor, quizás porque con este beso ella le estaba diciendo lo que tantas veces antes había soñado: que lo amaba.

Sintió unas manos que se poyaban en sus hombros, dejándolo completamente congelado en el lugar. Cuando reaccionó, tomó la cintura de la chica con una mano y con la otra tocó su mejilla. Se sentía tan tibia, tan viva. Las lágrimas ya no corrían a través de su rostro, pero seguía muy húmedo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron. Severus sonrió tiernamente, mientras Emma lo observaba. Él le dio un último beso en la mejilla para luego volver al baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin sus amigos habían vuelto de bailar. Había estado solo desde que Emma se había ido con Quéjicus y no los había visto durante buen rato. Para colmo, no había tenido siquiera un poco de tranquilidad desde entonces: miles de chicas, al velo solitario y tan buen mozo, le pedían que bailara con ellas. Pero él solo no les daba importancia y les pedía que lo dejaran solo. Quizás un año antes hubiera aceptado a cualquiera de ella en un instante, pero ahora no podía, pues su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

La alegría volvió en el momento en que James se sentó a su lado y Lily y las demás mujeres se fueron a comer algo.

-¿Cómo va todo con la pelirroja, Cornamenta? –le preguntó a James cuando estuvo seguro de que las chicas no los escuchaban.

-Mal –contestó su amigo con cara de fastidio.

-Si quieres te doy una mano –se ofreció Remus muy amablemente-. Le puedo habla bien de ti.

-No, está bien, chicos –respondió James con poco entusiasmo-. Esto es algo que lo quiero hacer por mi cuenta.

-¿Y ustedes dos? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro hacia Remus y Peter- No me van a decir que las invitaron porque son sus amigas, porque no les creo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntó muy nervioso Remus, seguido a coro por Peter.

-¡Te equivocas, Sirius! –dijo Colagusano con la cara colorada como un tomate.

-¿Seguros? No parecen muy convencidos –aseguró James con voz pícara, al igual que Sirius.

-¡Mira, Sirius! –exclamó Remus mirando hacia la pista de baile- Aquí viene Emma.

-No me harás caer con un truco tan falso, Lunático. ¡Respondan! –dijo Sirius, sin creer lo que amigo le decía.

-No, es en serio –dijo Peter mirando hacia donde Remus había estado mirando-. Viene Emma, hacia aquí.

-¡Por favor! Invéntense algo mej… ¡Hey!

Pero no pudo continuar, pues de la nada, todo se oscureció y no había nada para ver. Pestañeó varias veces, pero le fue imposible encontrar la luz.

-¿Quién soy? –preguntó de la nada James, imitando muy mal la voz de las mujeres.

-¡Quítate, idiota! –exclamó Sirius, quitando a su amigo de su espalda. Pero cuando pudo observar mejor, James estaba a su lado y a quien sostenía fuertemente de las manos era a Emma, que reía copiosamente.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no nos creías, Canutín? –preguntó riendo Remus.

Pronto todos estallaron en risas, a excepción de Sirius, que estaba completamente colorado y trataba de ocultar su cara. Solo cuando todos se calmaron, pudieron hablar tranquilos.

-¿Cómo la reconocieron si lleva máscara? –preguntó Sirius a Remus y Peter, claramente refiriéndose a Emma.

-La conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta de que es ella –respondió Remus sin darle demasiada importancia, pero causó el efecto inverso en Sirius, que ardía de furia. ¿Cómo que su amigo la conocía mejor que él? Para cualquier persona enamorada, eso hubiese sonado muy mal, sobre todo si venía de los labios de alguno de sus mejores amigos.

Ya nadie reía. Pronto, Lily y las otras dos chicas que acompañaban a Remus y a Peter se acercaron riendo y tiraron de sus parejas nuevamente hacia la pista de baile, donde una música alegre, divertida y muy bailable comenzaba a sonar. Los tres mosqueteros se pararon y se pusieron a bailar.

-Esperen –dijo James a sus amigos, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a Sirius-, nuestro querido príncipe debe bailar con una dama en esta velada tan mágica.

La cara de Sirius, que había logrado volver a su color natural, se coloreó de un color parecido al carmesí de su propia casa.

-Luego, quizás –respondió Emma, sacándole un peso de encima mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Su amigo sonrió alegremente y le guiñó un ojo cuando Emma no veía, para luego desaparecer entre las miles parejas que bailaban.

Nuevamente silencio. La incomodidad reinaba entre los dos, mientras la música de fondo los acompañaba. Ese año había cambiado gracias a esa chica, que ahora la tenía junto a él, tan bella, delicada y determinada como la primera vez que la vio. Y tan misteriosa al mismo tiempo. No la conocía muy bien, era verdad, pero quizás era eso lo que le llamaba la atención de ella. Para él era única. Pero podía llegar a perderla esa misma noche si no la vigilaba.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –exclamó la chica sobresaltándolo. Sirius sonrió y la siguió a la pista de baile.

La música alegre que antes había iluminado un poco la velada, cambió rotundamente a una música lenta que los obligó a balar más juntos. Podía oír su corazón agitado y sentir su respiración muy cerca suyo. Como si su mente quisiera pasarle una mala jugada, recordó que minutos antes, Emma había estado bailando con Quéjicus un lento. Por más que eso lo enfureciera, había prometido una alianza con él por esa noche con tal de salvar a Emma, lo que no quitaba que se podía enojar todo lo que él quería.

-No sé –comenzó a decirle a la chica, que lo miró entretenida- si Quéjicus baila bien o mal, pero mis pasos –le dio un giro y la acercó a sí, quedando muy cerca de su oído para así poder susurrarle:- te van a hacer olvidarlo.

Instantáneamente, ambos se miraron. Los ojos grises de él desbordaban alegría tras la máscara pateada, mientras que los de ella, dorados esa noche por las luces que la iluminaban, dejaban una tristeza en el aire. Su sonrisa no era más que para tapar la tristeza que la invadía y la máscara la ayudaba perfectamente. N encontraba palabras, ni siquiera valor para hablarle.

-¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! –recitó Emma, apoyando la cabeza sobe su pecho- ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Renuncia a tu padre, abjura tu nombre; o, si no quieres esto, jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto –Las palabras de repente se le vinieron solas a la mente, y Sirius contestó al recitado. Había leído una y mil veces Romeo y Julieta, pues su familia odiaba el teatro, muggle sobre todo, pero no se esperaba saberse tan bien los diálogos.

-¿Debo oír más o contestar a lo dicho?

-Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo –continuó Emma, pero esta vez más pausado y entrecortado- ¿Montesco? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Eso que llamamos rosa, perfumaría igual con otra designación. Del mismo modo, Romeo, aunque no se llamase Romeo, conservaría, al perder este nombre, las caras perfecciones que tiene. ¡Mi bien… abandona este… este nombre! –sollozó Emma, sorprendiendo y preocupando a Sirius, que levantó su cara tomándola de la barbilla.

Su rostro estaba empapado de húmedas lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban tristes y su rostro emanaba un miedo y una tristeza infinita. Con algo de miedo, pero sin poder contenerse, la lengua de Sirius continuó hablando.

-Te tomo la palabra. Llámame tan solo tú amante y recibiré un segundo bautismo: de aquí en adelante no seré más… -dudó un momento pero luego concluyó la frase- Black.

Poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercando. Tenía miedo de hacerla huir de nuevo. No la quería perder una vez más. Frenó su avance y solo esperó. Los segundos pasaban, asfixiándolo, llegando a un punto en el cual estaba decidido a avanzar él y dejar de esperar algo que nunca pasaría. Pero se congeló. Sentía algo tibio sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento: Emma lo había besado a él. La tomó de las mejillas y la besó como a nadie. Pasado un tiempo, ambos tuvieron que separarse, pero quedaron frente con frente, mirándose a los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en su mesa, claramente molesto de que ahora Emma estuviera bailando con ese Black y no con él, pero seguro de que estaba en buenas manos.

Para su desgracia, su estúpido disfraz lo había hecho pasar un momento verdaderamente vergonzoso: mientras Emma seguramente estaba bailado con Black, tres muchachos disfrazados de mosqueteros y una chica pelirroja se acercaron a su mesa con caras alegres.

-¡Vamos, Canuto! –le dijo uno de ellos- Ven a bailar. Te presto a Lily si quieres bailar con alguien -prosiguió al chico, pero fue reprendido por la chica, que le pegó en el hombro un fuerte puñetazo. Todos estallaron a reír.

-No gracias, Potter –escupió Severus de muy mala gana- Y yo que tú cuidaría a mi pareja y no se la dejaría a otros –se paró muy decidido y caminó hacia otra mesa bajo las miradas de asombro de los tres chicos.

Luego de eso, nuevamente la tranquilidad lo invadió. Ya no lo molestaría nadie, suponía. Pero se equivocaba: al igual que el traje de príncipe antiguo verde significaba para los amiguitos de Black un imán con el mismo polo, retrayéndolos, era un imán de polo opuesto para dos personajes particulares: un joven pálido y alto de particular cabellera blanca y una muchacha flaca y alta con una cabellera sujeta de color negra y repleta de rebeldes rizos que le caían por aquí y por allí, que los atraía significativamente.

-Linda noche, ¿verdad Severus? –preguntó Malfoy sentándose a su izquierda mientas que Bellatrix se sentaba a su derecha, acorralándolo sin salida. No respondió- Vamos, sé amable con nosotros que tan buenos somos en acompañarte en tu soledad. ¿Qué dices?

-No quiero hablar con ustedes –respondió Severus con el tono más cortante que pudo hacer mirando hacia la mesa que tenía enfrente.

-Chst, Chst, Chst –chistó Bellatrix meneando hacia los lados su cabeza-. Yo que tú sería amable. Recuerda quién puede salir herido aquí, esta misma noche –las facciones de Severus se volvieron en un odio profundo hacia ambos y la risotada de Bellatrix se escuchó haciendo eco por las paredes de todo el lugar.

-No, Bella, querida. Hay que ser bueno con Severus. Pero –una pausa horriblemente larga acuchilló a Severus por la espalda. ¿Pero? ¿Qué tenía que decir esa horrible sabandija?-, hablando del tema, te hemos visto.

El mundo se derrumbó a sus pies. Si algo era malo era que ambos lo hubieran visto nuevamente con Emma. ¿Y si lo habían visto mientras se besaban? Era su fin. Ese mismo día terminaría su vida si algo malo le pasaba a Emma.

-No sé a qué se refieren –dijo tranquilo mirando fijamente a la mesa.

-Si es mentira que bailaste con esa sangre sucia y que la besaste, niégalo mirándome a los ojos. Todos el mundo sabe que los mentirosos nunca miran a los ojos –era claramente un reto.

Si no lo miraba y lo negaba, ambos la asesinarían, pero al menos no hubiera mentido sobre sus sentimientos. Si lo miraba, se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de que supieran Oclumancia y vieran lo que había pasado. De una forma o de otra, habían sentenciado la muerte de Emma. Con miedo, se paró y se dirigió a la pista de baile, donde encontró rápidamente a su clon azul junto con Emma.

-Lo harán –le dijo con un nudo en la garganta a Black, que cambió su cara a una mueca de miedo y sufrimiento.

Ambos tomaron de los brazos a Emma y tiraron de ella, sacándola de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba la chica una y otra vez mirando a ambos muchachos, que no le respondían.

Estaban en el Vestíbulo al pie de la Gran Escalera cuando Emma se soltó violentamente de sus agarres.

-Qué sucede –exigió mirándolos a uno y a otro a los ojos con una fiereza y valentía únicas. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a responder. Dudaban segundo tras segundo y no eran capaces de armar una frase coherente ni siquiera en su mente.

-Sucede –dijo una áspera voz a espaldas de la chica, que se dio vuelta al instante, encontrándose con la cara de Bellatrix Black-, que vas a morir.

La carcajada se hizo oír estrepitosa y macabra, llegando a oídos de quienes se divertían en el baile. Acompañando a Bellatrix estaba Lucius, esa sucia alimaña, rastrera y tramposa. Las sonrisas en sus rostros maquiavélicos destrozaban en mil pedazos el inocente cuerpo de Emma, dejándola hundida, en sus mentes, en una muerte impredecible.

La sola mención de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir puso en alerta permanente a Sirius y a Severus.

-¿Y sabes quién te condenó? –preguntó Lucius, con una sonrisa sugerente mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos a la chica, que estaba a unos tres metros de los muchachos- Fue uno de tus amiguitos –le susurró muy cerca del oído, mientras la giraba para que los mirara a los ojos. A cada momento, Malfoy se le acercaba más, quedando sus cuerpos a muy poca distancia.

-¡Es mentira, Malfoy! –gritó Severus ya sin poder contenerse- Por favor, déjenla –les imploró como última chance mientras le pedía apoyo a Sirius, que era el único que ahora estaba de su lado.

-Déjenla ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué les hizo? –retumbó la voz de James desde la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba con los otros dos mosqueteros.

-Ustedes no se metan –aulló Bellatrix, sacando la varita, al igual que los merodeadores. Pero de pronto, su rostro se convirtió en satisfacción, y entonces agregó:- ¿Qué te parece, querido primo –lo miró a Sirius, que estaba furioso-, que asesinemos también a uno de tus adorables amigos? ¿No sería lindo?

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –gritó Emma sacando su varita y apuntando con una inexplicable furia a Lucius.

El canalla de Malfoy retrocedió bastante, hasta estar casi al lado de Bella. Los merodeadores avanzaron hacia Sirius y Severus (no sin apartar sus vistas de las serpientes) y se pusieron a sus lados, al igual que Emma, que se colocó justo en el medio.

-Recuerden quién es el enemigo –les susurró ella a Severus y a Sirius, a lo cual éstos se miraron y luego observaron a quiénes tenían adelante. Ambos asintieron, sacando sus varitas.

Lo primero que se oyó fue la rasposa y aguda voz de Bellatrix. La maldición Cruciatus pasó por arriba de la cabeza de Emma. Los contraataques no se hicieron esperar: del bando de Sirius y Severus, miles de hechizos eran conjurados contra las serpientes. Las maldiciones también tuvieron sus turnos: miles de maldiciones, lanzadas de dos únicas varitas, pasaban entre los huecos que los mosqueteros dejaban o por sobre las cabezas.

Si algo lamentaban en ese momento los merodeadores, Severus y Emma era no saber lanzar hechizos sin la necesidad de gritarlo. Al contrario, Bellatrix y Lucius lanzaban una y mil maldiciones indescifrables. Los colores verdes era lo único que las distinguía de los demás encantamientos.

-DESMAIUS –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Severus, pero los malditos eran muy rápidos y se defendían en tan solo segundos. Deberían hacer otra cosa y no solo atacarlos en línea recta-. ¡Sepárense!

Poco a poco, todos se fueron abriendo camino, quedando a diferentes distancias y dejando cada vez más desprotegidos a los dos luchadores.

-¡CRUCIO! –gritó Bellatrix, lazando su varita contra Remus, que cayó al suelo torciendo su espalda en todas direcciones y gritando sin piedad al silencio de la noche. Sus contorsiones llamaban la atención de todos los que observaban horrorizados desde la puerta del Gran Salón. Sus gritos desgarradores les hacían acordar a su horrorosa transformación.

-¡Suelten las varitas! –exigió Malfoy en medio de los gritos que se multiplicaban conforme la tortura seguía- ¡Suéltenlas ahora!

-EXPELIARMUS –gritó Sirius por sobre todo el barullo, sacándole de la mano la varita a Lucius Malfoy, que huyó con el rabo entre las piernas hacia adentro del Gran Salón.

Bellatrix dejó de torturar a Lupin y se dirigió hacia los que quedaban. Nuevamente, las maldiciones eran lanzadas hacia un lado y hacia otro, y eran igualmente esquivadas. Miles de hechizos, acompañados por sus nombres volaban por los aires: Expeliarmus, Desmaius, Impedimenta, Expulso, Rictusempra, Evertestatil, y muchos otros salían de las bocas de Severus, Sirius, James, Peter y Emma.

Remus no podía levantarse. Estaba en el suelo, recuperándose del dolor cuando una mano fría y pálida lo tomó del cuello. Con una fuerza descomunal, Bellatrix levantó al muchacho y lo usó de escudo. La astucia de Bella, por más que era muy repetitiva, le permitía atacar a diestra y siniestra sin la necesidad de cubrirse con hechizos. Esta vez, con Remus de escudo, ninguno de los merodeadores o Emma se atrevían a atacar. La sucia y vil manera de atacar bajo un escudo humano era deplorable. Incluso hacía que Severus no se animara a dañarlo.

Las maldiciones volaban por el aire, de acá para allá, pasando sobre las cabezas o siendo esquivadas audazmente. Pero la mano de Bellatrix era ágil y no tardó en derribar a Peter con un Crucio. Remus, que ya se había recuperado de su dolor, no podía ver la tortura, al igual que Emma y James. Sirius y Severus, al contrario, estaban centrados en Bellatrix: la única forma de detenerla era, al menos, sacándole la varita.

Ambos recordaron la promesa que se hicieron y no se arrepintieron de nada. Esto lo debían hacer juntos si querían salvarla. No se podían permitir perder esta batalla.

-¡SIRIUS, CUIDADO! –gritó Emma, advirtiéndole a Sirius de una maldición que corría peligrosa hacia él. Un momento antes de que lo tocara, se hecho al piso rápidamente y se salvó de algo, una tortura o la muerte, que no quería probar.

Para su sorpresa, Severus lo ayudó a levantarse. Si bien era raro, se entendía luego de ver a Emma lanzando uno y mil hechizos hacia Bellatrix, que nuevamente se hallaba descubierta, pues había arrojado a Remus junto con Peter. Nuevamente, los hechizos se abalanzaban contra Bellatrix, que estaba sola y seguía lanzando incansablemente miles de maldiciones.

Entonces, en un intento desesperado por desarmarla, ambos, tanto Sirius como Severus, lanzaron un chorro de hechizos. Ahora, ambos estaban uno junto al otro, de modo que Bellatrix concentró sus disparos en esta zona. Ya todos estaban cansados de esquivar tantas maldiciones, pero Bellatrix recién comenzaba. James, por mucho que se estuviera esforzando, no era rival para Bellatrix, que lo derribó con un certero Crucio, que le dio de lleno en el pecho. Se retorció en el suelo como sus amigos hasta que Emma le tiró un Desmaius a Bellatrix, cortando así la maldición. Ya débiles, James, Remus y Peter no podía seguir luchando: se sostenían de las paredes y se incorporaban, pero el dolor en su cuerpo volvía a cada momento. Ahora solo quedaban tres contra uno.

Los hechizos volaban hacia todos lados, y de casualidad no le daban a ninguno de los espectadores. Las maldiciones también hacían eco en el Vestíbulo, pero se perdían en el aire, chocando con las paredes o contra los ventanales o el techo. Sirius y Severus luchaban por Emma, mientras que ella no solo luchaba por su propio bienestar, sino también por el de sus Romeos, después de todo, eran sus amigos en ambos tiempos y los amaba a ambos. De vez en cuando dirigía pequeñas miradas hacia ellos, para asegurarse de que se encontraban a salvo.

Miradas que Bellatrix captó en solo segundos.

James, Remus y Peter se había retirado hacia el Gran Comedor, lo que les permitía a todos una mayor posibilidad de desplazamiento.

Esas miradas habían sido la clave para Bellatrix: ahora ella ya sabía cómo acabar con esto.

Sirius y Severus se hallaban cerca del otro. Si bien trataban de derrotar a Bella para que no lastimara a Emma, debían dejar que ella peleara por su cuenta. Bellatrix se abalanzó con una maldición tras otra hacia los muchachos, arremetiendo con todos los conjuros que sabía, sean o no maldiciones imperdonables.

Ante el chorro de hechizos, Severus resbaló en un escalón de la escalera, siendo un blanco perfecto para la malvada serpiente. Rodó unos centímetros hacia la derecha, los suficientes como para esquivar la maldición que era enviada en su contra. Cuando se puso en pie, ayudado por Sirius, retrocedió unos pasos, pues las maldiciones aumentaban en número. Ambos subieron unos cuantos escalones, hasta estar en el rellano de la escalera. Desde allí, los hechizos que ellos lanzaran llegarían tarde y Bellatrix tendría mucho tiempo para esperar y protegerse, pero no podían avanzar un poco, pues los hechizos no paraban de salir de la varita de la malvada bruja.

De pronto, un potente grito se oyó de la boca de Bellatrix: AVADA KEDAVRA. La maldición era dirigida una y otra vez hacia los muchachos, que las esquivaban como podían. No fue solo un Avada Kedavra, sino mil. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos: ahora también sus vidas corrían peligro de muerte y eso los aterraba. No querían morir de tan jóvenes.

Y entonces ocurrió, un traspié que les costaría mucho: Sirius resbaló en el borde del último escalón de la escalera y tiró consigo a Severus. Inmediatamente, la gélida voz de Bellatrix Black surcó los aires con un Avada Kedavra verde como su propia casa. Emma, en un acto desesperado impulsó a ambos fuera del combate con un Expulso, pero ya era demasiado tarde: cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía encima una luz verde.

A partir de allí, los segundos pasaron lentos y asesinos para Sirius y Severus: la muchacha, viendo la distancia que todavía debía recorrer el hechizo, se protegió con un Protego. Pero fue inútil, pues el poderoso maleficio atravesó el escudo como a una nube de humo.

La carcajada que profirió Bellatrix no se oía, pues todos los ojos estaban puestos en Emma: el rayo verde había alcanzado su pecho.

Lentamente cayó hacia atrás, retumbando contra los escalones, ya sin vida. Sus ojos color miel habían perdido ese brillo de vida y su cara estaba endurecida en una mueca de terror y desesperación. Sirius y Severus corrieron a su lado, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas y ojos, profiriendo su nombre una y otra vez a la negra realidad. Pero sus voces no sonaban: gritaban, pero no se oían. Ambos, cada uno a un lado de la chica que yacía allí tirada, lloraron inmensamente su pérdida.

La maligna carcajada continuaba, pero para ellos no había sonido ya que valga la pena, pues habían perdido su sentido en la vida. Unas manos tiraron de ambos, apartándolos de Emma. Ellos forcejeaban, pero no podían soltarse. Severus, finalmente cayó a los escalones, exhausto, mirando a la chica que había amado con todo su corazón y su alma y llorando su desventura. Sirius, reconociendo a su amigo James con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferró a él y lloró en su hombro.

Ambos, en esa noche que nunca podrían olvidar, habían perdido a su amada.

Habían perdido a su Julieta.


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

24 años después, él ejercía el puesto de profesor de Pociones en su antiguo colegio: en Hogwarts. Su vida nunca había sido la misma desde aquella noche y nunca se había podido perdonar lo sucedido. Siempre había creído que era su culpa, y aún en esos días lo seguía pensando.

En ese día, en esa cena, el día 1 de Septiembre de 1991, una nueva horda de alumnos de primero entraba a Hogwarts. Se sentó en su lugar, al lado de ese idiota que le había robado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y escuchó muy aburrido toda la charla que éste le daba.

Pero pronto su atención se posó en una pequeña niña de cabello alborotado color castaño. Según veía, había sido llamada para la selección, pues era la primera de la lista. Pero su nombre no era Emma, sino Hermione. Hermione Granger. Y no había quedado seleccionada para Hufflepuff, sino para Gryffindor. Si que era extraño.

Pero sus sentimientos aparecieron nuevamente: algo en ella le hacía saber que era su Emma. Aunque tuviese otro nombre y fuese a otra casa, seguía siendo su Emma. Esa chica que fue su amiga y con la cual podía ser él mismo cuando quisiera. Como última instancia, para estar seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, dirigió su mirada al profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre lo miró con sus tiernos ojos celestes tras los anteojos de medialuna y le indicó que esperara hasta que todo pasara.

Cuando la cena acabó y los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, Severus se levantó de su lugar y fue con Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¡Yo la vi morir hace más de 20 años! –al menos con su director también podía mostrar sus miedos y su verdadero ser. Todo lo que tenía acumulado hacía años salió en miles de preguntas, a las que Dumbledore respondió con un simple:

-Todos a su tiempo, Severus.

* * *

><p>Escapar de Azkaban había sido un tanto difícil. Pero ahora por lo menos estaba seguro de que viviría "libre". Al menos hasta cierto punto. Después de todo, tenía una deuda que saldar con Peter Pettigrew, el traidor asesino que entregó a James y a Lily al Innombrable. Años había estado esperando por su oportunidad y al fin la tenía frente a frente.<p>

Allí estaba: Peter, la mugrosa rata, en manos de un chico, de no más de trece años, con cabello pelirrojo y cara de susto. Entre él y el chico, había otras dos figuras: un chico y una chica. El chico era fácil de distinguir: era Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo James. Pero la chica le llamó la atención: su cabello era castaño y muy espumoso. Era igual que el de… Pero simplemente era imposible. No podía ser. No había forma.

Entonces el pelirrojo gritó: ¡HARRY, HERMIONE, CORRAN! ¡ES EL GRIM! Fue entonces cuando recordó que no era un humano sino un simple perro negro. Le ladró a Peter y corrió tras él, llevándose consigo al chico a través del hoyo del sauce boxeador. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la parte alta, se volvió a su demacrada forma humana y se escondió tras la puerta bajo los ojos sorprendidos de aquel extraño chico. Entonces recordó lo sucedido segundos antes: la había llamado Hermione a la chica, no Emma. Pero era tan parecida.

Pronto oyó unos cuantos pasos en las escaleras y entonces esperó. Por la puerta entró la chica junto con Harry. Sin duda era ella. Incluso su aroma hacía que su corazón latiera como nunca antes.

El pelirrojo dijo algo y entonces la puerta se movió y él fue visto por todos los presentes.

-Para matar a Harry, nos tendrá que matar a todos –dijo la chica llamada Hermione, interponiéndose entre él y Harry. Incluso su voz era dulce como la de Emma. Sin duda alguna, ella era Emma, solo que no entendía por qué, en ese momento, era más chica que cuando la conoció.

-No. Solo uno morirá esta noche… –dijo muy seguro mirando a los profundos ojos color miel de la chica. Él se refería a Peter y no entendía por qué razón la chica había mencionado a Harry.

-¡Y vas a ser tú! –gritó Harry, tirándosele encima y apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Vas a asesinarme, Harry? –le preguntó, pero estaba seguro que el muchacho podía hacerlo. No sabía las maldiciones, pero si las supiera, por el odio con que le hablaba, lo mataría en un pestañeo.

Para su suerte, en ese mismo instante llegó Remus. Entró como un héroe, sacándole la varita de las manos a Harry y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¡No! ¡Yo confié en usted, profesor! –le dijo la chica con pena en su voz. Le recordaba mucho a su Emma. Aquella noche en la que había respirado por última vez y los había salvado a él y a Quéjicus de la muerte sacrificando su propia vida- Y todo este tiempo era su amigo… -nadie habló más que ella, que estaba enfurecida y apenada a la vez, pues siempre había sido muy parecida a Remus en muchos aspectos- ¡Es un hombre lobo! Por eso faltó a clases.

El silencio hizo presencia. Estaba tan cerca e Remus que podía oír su respiración agitada. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, dejándolo helado mientras oía el resto de la conversación.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? –la voz de Lupin estaba realmente consternada.

-Desde que Snape nos dejó el ensayo –ese nombre maldito pronunciado por sus labios. Era toda una tortura.

-Vaya, vaya, Hermione. Eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad que he conocido –los nervios iban en aumento y ya no pudo aguantar más.

-¡Ya, deja de hablar! ¡Vamos a matarlo! –chilló como un niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche.

-¡Espera! –Remus realmente estaba queriendo alargar todo esto lo más posible, pero no sabía lo mucho que estaba él sufriendo con el solo hecho de saber que Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo.

-¡Ya esperé suficiente! ¡12 años para esto! ¡EN AZKABAN! –finalmente pudo mirar a los ojos a su amigo y descargó en él toda la pena que sentía. Finalmente, Remus le entregó la varita y él se preparó para matara al traidor.

-Pero espera un minuto más… Harry tiene que saber por qué.

-Yo sé porque –la voz igualaba la de James como una gota de lluvia. Realmente era idéntico en todo aspecto. Menos los ojos, esas dos esmeraldas brillantes-. ¡Tú traicionaste a mis padres! Por ti están muertos.

-No, Harry, no fue él –intervino Lupin-. Alguien traicionó a tus padres, pero fue alguien a quien yo creí muerto.

-¡¿Quién fue entonces?! –exigió Harry.

-¡Peter Pettigrew! ¡Y está en este cuarto, en este momento! –ahora, Sirius dirigió su vista a la horrorosa rata que se hallaba en manos del pelirrojo- Vamos, vamos Peter. ¡Vamos, aparécete ya!

-¡Expeliarmus! –gritó una voz fría y seca detrás de la puerta. Un momento después, ya no tenía ninguna varita en la mano. Snape entró triunfante por la puerta y observó a los dos merodeadores- La venganza es dulce. Esperaba ser yo quien te atrapara –ahora, Severus pasó a apuntar con su varita a Lupin. De reojo podía ver la figura de Hermione al lado de Potter. Era como estar viéndola a ella y a ese James Potter-. Le dije a Dumbledore que estabas ayudando a un viejo amigo en el castillo y ahora aquí está la prueba.

-Brillante, Snape -¡rayos! Qué extraño se sentía decir ese nombre. Sobretodo sabiendo que estaban los dos en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba la chica a la que habían a emplear tu mente aguda y penetrante y, como siempre, equivocaste la conclusión ¿no? –ambos estaban helados. Junto a ellos estaba la chica a la que habían amado y no podían decirle nada- Ahora, si nos disculpas, Remus y yo tenemos un negocio pendiente que…

-Dame una razón –lo tenía enfrente, apuntándole con la varita en el cuello. Ese Black le había sacado lo que más amaba en la vida. Sin contar que casi lo asesinaba dejándolo desprotegido frente a un hombre lobo que, ahora después de mucho años, había al fin descubierto que era Lupin. Ahora podía hacerlo pagar por todo-, te lo suplico –ahora, la rivalidad volvía. Luego de esa noche no se debían nada el uno al otro y él estaba en su derecho de matarlo-. Puedo matarte. ¿Pero por qué rechazar a los dementores? Ellos están ansiosos por verte. ¿Veo miedo? –la cara de Sirius, se demacró en solo segundos. Quedó tan pálida como la de Severus incluso- Sí –realmente estaba disfrutando esto-. El beso del dementor. Imagina lo que debe ser, dicen que es insoportable de ver, pero yo… me esforzaré. Después de ti.

Luego de eso, lo más inesperado pasó: Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo James, atacó a Snape para poder saber quién había sido el causante de la muerte de sus padres. Luego de explicarle, Sirius tuvo el honor de señalar a su viejo ex amigo, Pettigrew. Lamentablemente, por poco se les escapaba. De no ser nuevamente por Harry, Peter hubiese tenido una muerte para nada digna a manos de ellos dos.

Salieron entonces todos juntos hacia los alrededores del castillo. Cuando Peter salió del hoyo en la tierra bajo el sauce boxeador, imploró piedad hacia el pelirrojo y la chica, refiriéndose a ella como Emma.

Allí, bajo la adorable noche, Sirius le prometió a Harry que vivirían juntos, como padrino y ahijado. Para su mala suerte, esa misma noche había luna llena. La transformación de Lupin comenzó tan terrible como siempre: sus gritos desgarraban el aire, sus ojos y todo su ser cambiaba y mutaba increíblemente. Él lo tenía en un abrazo, pero llegó el momento en el que el hombre lobo despertó y lo arrojó hacia los arbustos.

Severus se despertó en la vieja cama de la casa de los gritos. Estaba solo. Salió corriendo por el corredor que tantos malos recuerdos guardaba para él y, al salir, al ser Potter lo primero que vio, se le arrojó encima. Un segundo después, unos pasos y un rugido a su espalda lo hicieron voltearse. Frente a sus ojos, nuevamente el hombre lobo lo amenazaba. Era tres veces más horrible y tenebroso que la primera vez que lo había visto. Con todo su cuerpo cubrió como pudo el tesoro de sus sueños. Hermione, tras él, se encontraba aterrorizada, al igual que Potter y Weasley. Un zarpazo de la garra del monstruo lo derribó hacia un costado, quedando a solo centímetros de la chica, protegiéndola, pues se encontraba detrás de él. Se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya había hecho aparición en escena un perro negro y salvaje. El Grim, o Sirius Black, defendía a todos los chicos, le gruñía fieramente a la bestia y la atacaba sin piedad. Potter corrió tras él y Severus no pudo detenerlo.

Un aullido se oyó en la lejanía del bosque. Un aullido que llamaba al hombre lobo, salvando así la vida de Harry Potter. Sirius ya no tenía fuerzas para caminar. La pelea con Lupin lo había agotado. Su aliento helado se mezclaba con el frío de la noche, que le cortaba la respiración. Sentía todos sus músculos cansados y atrofiados. Le dolía el cuerpo entero. Pero al menos llegó al lago de los terrenos. Allí se arrojó y durmió durante un largo tiempo.

Despertó en una celda. Era de noche y hacía solo unos minutos había estado peleando con su único amigo vivo. Lo sabía porque le dolían todos los huesos, los músculos y las articulaciones. _"Está bien" _le habló una vocecita en su cabeza _"has escapado de peores"_. Pero ahora no tenía la varita. Aunque tampoco en Azkaban la tenía. Resignado por su suerte, se hecho en un rincón y allí se quedó dormitando. De repente, unos pasos lo sobresaltaron, además de los gritos de una muchacha, que se oían a kilómetros. Miró hacia la puerta y allí, como sombras de la noche, aparecieron "Hermione" y Harry para salvarlo. La chica deshizo la celda con un mínimo hechizo y entonces escaparon en un hipogrifo. _"Qué magnífica criatura"_ se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez conforme el animal batía sus alas al viento. Nuevamente se sentía joven. Sentía que podía hacer todo. Sentía la libertad nuevamente en su cuerpo entero. Y sentía también aquel aroma a jazmines que irradiaba Hermione delante de él. Igual que esa noche, los jazmines reinaban en el aire.

Finalmente aterrizaron en uno de los patios del colegio y allí desmontaron. Tuvo tiempo, antes de irse, de agradecerles a ambos por haberlo salvado.

-Sé que te lo han dicho… -dijo mirando a Harry- pero luces exactamente igual a tu padre –verlo, tenerlo enfrente era como revivir nuevamente el pasado y las miles de travesuras compartidas con James-. Menos los ojos… sacaste los de tu madre.

Luego se volvió hacia la magnífica criatura voladora y la vio a Hermione. La luz de la luna la embellecía particularmente y no pudo evitar hacerle un cumplido.

-De veras eres… la mejor hechicera de tu edad.

Ella le sonrió y solo bastó ese simple gesto para que se deshaga en miles de lágrimas volando por los aires.

* * *

><p>Se debían reunir con los demás miembros de la Orden en tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Severus y Dumbledore, en el despacho del último, esperaban tranquilos la llegada de la hora en la que debían presentarse.<p>

-Severus –dijo la apacible voz del anciano profesor. Severus se dio la vuelta y miró esos tiernos ojos celestinos-. Antes de irnos, debes saber una cosa. ¿Recuerdas que hace cuatro años tú me pediste explicación acerca de una alumna? –el corazón de Severus comenzó a dar saltos una y otra vez. Sabía que tenía que ver con Hermione Granger.

-¿Profesor? –preguntó algo confundido y curioso.

-Ahora es tiempo de que lo sepas –los nervios y la expectación se adueñaban de su cuerpo, que se congelaba segundo a segundo. ¿Qué demonios quería decirle Dumbledore ahora?-. Recuerdas bien qué fue lo que ocurrió durante tu quinto año aquí ¿no? –Severus asintió temeroso de lo que podrían llegar a decirle. ¡Cómo no lo iba a recordar! Había conocido a Emma Granger y se había enamorado de ella. Sus músculos se crispaban incontrolablemente y no podía evitar sentir una sensación de náuseas. El silencio ya estaba siendo demasiado, pero él ya sabía muy bien que Dumbledore era así- Todo lo que se desencadenó durante ese año, tiene un hilo estrechamente conectado a lo que pasará hoy –los ojos de Severus mostraban miedo, pero aún así, la semilla de la duda ya estaba dando sus frutos dentro de su ser. En silencio esperó a que el director prosiguiera-. ¿Entiendes a lo que me estoy refiriendo, Severus?

Ésta vez, sus ojos, los ojos de Albus Dumbledore, no mostraban alegría o regocijo, sino tristeza y dolor. Poco a poco, la mente de Severus se fue aclarando, encontrando entonces las uniones del hilo del que hablaba el hombre más grande: Emma y Hermione no eran iguales, eran la misma persona; pero eso ya lo sabía. Súbitamente, su cara se transformó en una mueca de dolor y por sus ojos comenzaron a caer un par de cristales brillantes.

Miró al director intentando encontrar la negativa de su pensamiento, pero no encontró nada más que un tétrico asentimiento con la cabeza. Su llanto se intensificó mucho más e igualó quizás el de la noche en que la había perdido para siempre. Eso significaba que…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Grimmauld Place, la vida transcurría tranquila: Molly estaba lavando la vajilla para comer usar durante la cena; Fred y George estaban volando algo por allí; Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Arthur y Kingsley dialogaban con caras apenadas; Ginny estaba haciendo las tareas que le había encomendado su madre; y Harry, Ron y Hermione charlaban tranquilamente en alguna de las habitaciones, ya que Harry había llegado hacía unas horas. Sirius estaba contento. Compartía desayuno, almuerzo y cena con Hermione y solo eso le bastaba para iluminar su día.

Técnicamente irradiaba alegría. Repartía sonrisas por todo el lugar y ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Su relación con Kreacher seguía siendo de las peores, por lo que se había llevado varios retos por parte de Hermione.

No entendía varios aspectos de la chica: le pedía a él que no lo tratara mal a Kreacher, cuando éste se la pasaba el día entero hablando mal de todos, especialmente de Hermione, pero ella lo soportaba. Realmente no la entendía. Pero eso la hacía más atractiva para él. Aún así, le dolía mucho que no pudiera verlo con los ojos con que lo había visto tantas veces durante su quinto año. Ansiaba poder volver a encontrar esa mirada en sus ojos. Esa mirada de amor y ternura incomparables.

-Sirius –la voz de Remus lo llamó, corriendo su atención de las escaleras, por las que seguramente, tarde o temprano, bajaría Hermione con una sonrisa-, tenemos que hablar un momento.

El tono de vos de su amigo lo asustó un poco, o más bien lo puso alerta, pues escondía un deje de dolor, pero sin chistar lo siguió. Se reunió con los demás aurores y no aurores mayores de edad. Todos estaban pálidos, casi irreconocibles.

-Bueno, ¿a qué se deben esas caras? ¿Qué pasa aquí? –esta vez sí que lo estaban asustando. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Tonks, sonreía un segundo. Pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció en el aire también- ¿Qué… pasa? –dijo en un tono realmente temeroso.

-Sirius… -comenzó Remus, pero se notaba el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- Dumbledore no avisó… Verás, hoy… -pero su voz se quebró, no en llanto, sino en dolor. Y Lupin no pudo seguir más.

-Dumbledore nos avisó una cosa que creíamos… -continuó Ojoloco con su áspera y cruda voz- que tú deberías saber –imperturbable como siempre, ni la más mínima pena en la cara de Remus pudo estremecer los sentimientos de aquel hombre-. Verás… -prosiguió, pero fue interrumpido por Tonks.

-Espera, Moody. Déjame a mí, al menos tengo más tacto para éstas cosas -dijo Nymphadora en un vago intento por ablandar el ambiente.

-¿A qué… cosas… te estás refiriendo? –ahora su voz se había tornado temerosa. Miró a Remus, en busca de una explicación lógica, pero éste no hacía más que y esquivar la vista- Remus… ¿Qué ocurre? –si le darían una explicación de algo, quería que saliera de los labios del único amigo que le quedaba en vida. Tomó su cara y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos- Dime qué rayos pasa.

-Hermione… hoy… ella… el plan… -ninguna de esas palabras tenía sentido, pero el dolor con el que hablaba derrumbaría al hombre con mejor porte. Luego de unas zamarreadas de parte de Sirius, Lupin comenzó una frase con un poco de sentido-. Dumbledore, más bien la Orden, tiene un plan… Consiste… en… alguien que…

-¡Vamos, Lunático! ¡Suelta todo de una vez! Me haces poner nervioso-escupió en una crisis de nervios.

-Enviarán a… alguien… al pasado… A nuestro quinto año –fue entonces cuando todo cuadró.

Era todo muy evidente. La única persona menor de edad a la que reconocía, además de Harry, su ahijado, luego de todos ese tiempo era a Hermione. Casualmente, la chica había estado en su quinto año en Hogwarts de alguna misteriosa manera… Solo en su quinto curso. Aparentemente todo estaba ligado, luego de tantos años…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena estuvo divertida. Si se le puede llamar así a fingir estar tan alegre como siempre. No soportaba la idea de que ese día se tendría que despedir para siempre. Sin siquiera poder decirle todo lo que sentía. Se sentía terrible. ¿No habría ninguna otra solución? ¡Debería haberla! Sí, tendría que haber alguna otra solución, lo sabía. Al menos esa pequeña chispa de esperanza lo volvía a alegrar un poco.

Claro que después de la cena, esa felicidad se le vio arruinada por una cabellera negra y grasienta. No hay que mencionar que Severus tampoco se sentía muy aliviado de su compañía. Desde siempre se habían odiado, pero en esos momentos en los que ambos estaban en la misma habitación que Hermione, los nervios los exasperaban y las chispas salían al rojo vivo de sus ojos. Era algo que simplemente ninguno de los dos podía controlar.

Con Severus también había llegado Dumbledore, que fue bienvenido por todos. Sin su presencia, Sirius y Severus seguro se tiraban uno encima del otro a matarse sin remedio. Dumbledore, como bien los conocía desde hacía años, ablandó el ambiente y luego prosiguió hacia la cocina, donde la reunión de la Orden se llevaría a cabo.

Finalmente, cuando pudieron sacar a Fred y a George de la cocina, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué tal, Quéjicus? –se le acercó peligrosamente Sirius a Severus, con un brillo para nada bueno en los ojos- ¿Saliendo de tu horrorosa existencia para venir a admirar qué tanto nos divertimos aquí en el cuartel general?

-En realidad –agregó Severus-, no estoy aquí más que para acompañar al director. ¿Tú que andas haciendo, Black? ¿Rascándote las pulgas?

-Ha-ha –rió sarcásticamente Sirius ante la mirada de todos los presentes, que estaban tratando de mandar indirectas para que se dejaran en paz-. ¿Te crees gracioso? Yo no soy el que está enfrascado en mil pociones todos los días y sin bañarme. Al menos estoy… aquí –señaló con sus manos la cocina entera, pero sus ojos miraban hacia el techo, donde claramente, en el segundo piso de la casa, estaba descansando Hermione. En cuanto bajó la mirada y posó sus ojos grises en los negros del profesor, observó la ira que se acumulaba en esos ojos de carbón. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, mostrando su autosuficiencia.

-Yo al menos la veo todos los días –agregó Severus, siendo ésta la chispa que encendió la carga de dinamita que se le estaba formando a Sirius en el alma.

Sin miedo, Sirius estuvo a punto de echársele encima a Severus para matarlo a palizas. La satisfacción de Severus ahora estaba por las nubes. Hacerlo enojar a Black ya era difícil, con lo bien que atacaba luego él, pero cuando se enojaba, se enojaba. Por suerte, todos allí habían estado lo bastante cerca como pararlos a tiempo, antes de que comenzara la verdadera pelea. Refunfuñando, Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas de las sala, tranquilizándose, mientras que Severus se quedaba parao en un rincón sonriendo imperceptiblemente de lado.

-¿No les da vergüenza? –preguntó Molly hecha una furia mirando consecutivamente a Sirius y a Severus- ¡Pelearse luego de tantos años como niños pequeños! Mejor voy a llamar a los chicos. Creo… que es tiempo de que… lo sepan –instintivamente, ambos reaccionaron tratando de impedir que Molly saliera por la puerta, pero una mirada severa de Dumbledore los calló en seguida.

Mientras los tres chicos bajaban por la escalera, todos los presentes tomaban asiento en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron y se sentaron en las sillas que tenían más cerca, los corazones de Sirius y Severus comenzaron a latir con más fuerza todavía. Sus respiraciones se agitaban y por poco no respiraban. Su sola presencia los desconcertaba.

-Bueno, chicos –les sonrió el viejo director a los tres jóvenes mientras rompía el hielo que había en ese ambiente-. Primero, me alegro de verlos de vuelta.

Pero ninguna palabra de las que decía Dumbledore o los muchachos les importaba. Lo único que los encandilaba era el brillo y la vida que irradiaba Hermione en ese momento. Pero entonces estalló la discusión entre Ron (que no quería que Hermione vaya sola a la misión) y Hermione (que tenía buenos argumentos para defender que ya era grande para cuidase por ella misma).

Los dos hombres enamorados no pudieron evitar observar los ojos de Ron. El pelirrojo, en lugar de tener rabia o ira en los ojos, tenía miedo. Un brillo inconfundible lo inundaba, y si alguien sabía cómo se sentía perder a la persona que más amaba, esos eran Sirius y Severus. Aún así, la forma que tenía Ron de protegerla era bastante mala. Ellos sin duda irían en secreto al mismo tiempo o encontrarían la forma de volver en el tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera. Ellos sí serían valientes y se arriesgarían por su amor. Pero ellos ya lo habían hecho, y en esos momentos no era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Un CRACK inconfundible sorprendió a todos los presentes, que miraron atentos donde Kreacher había aparecido. Incluso Sirius se había asustado un poco con su aparición.

-¡Kreacher! –dijo asombrado y un poco exaltado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Kreacher lo siente mucho, amo Black –dijo el elfo, inclinándose y murmurando insultos a todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes, pero concentrándose en Hermione- pero debía informarle que los asquerosos niños Weasley han estado revisando toda la casa en busca de un escondite para volar algo –dijo con su voz arrastrada y seca, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Kreacher! –dijo bastante disgustado- ¡No andes espiando a los demás! No importa lo que hagan los muchachos –pero esta vez, cuando se puso a pensar en los miles de insultos que había dicho a Hermione en toda su estadía en su casa, no pudo evitar reprocharle con una voz bastante enojada- ¡Y no te atrevas a murmurar nada en contra de Hermione Granger! –por poco se paraba de su silla e insultaba él mismo al elfo, pero sabía muy bien que a Hermione le disgustaba, por lo que se contuvo como pudo y continuó escuchando.

Esas palabras habían estado de más, lo sabía, pero no se había podido contener. Y para su pesar, toda la sala estaba metida en su sorpresiva reacción contra Kreacher. Lo había retado mil y un veces a Kreacher por insultar a todos, pero nunca había reaccionado de esa forma a favor de Hermione.

"_¿Pero qué diablos está haciendo el idiota de Black?"_ pensaba Severus mientras observaba de a momentos el rostro conmocionado de su Hermione.

Nuevamente, Dumbledore volvió a hablar, aclarando la fuga de su prima de Azkaban. Nuevamente, la pelea entre Ron y Hermione estalló, pero fue parada justo a tiempo por Harry, que los retuvo muy bien. Entonces, Sirius comenzó a hablar.

-Bellatrix es mi prima –las caras de asombro de los tres Gryffindors realmente causaban gracia-. Es hermana de Narcissa Malfoy y, por lo tanto, cuñada de Lucius Malfoy y tía de Draco Malfoy. Nuestro trato como primos es casi nulo. Nunca nos llevamos bien.

Quería poder decir muchas otras cosas de su detestable prima, pero la voz tranquila de Remus a su lado lo hizo callar para ahora darle la palabra a él.

-El asunto es que Bellatrix tortura y mata sin piedad, y es el deber de la Orden proteger a l mundo mágico de sus futuros ataques, ya que el Ministerio no se quiere hacer cargo. Nuestro plan es… -pero la voz se le cortó. Sirius, sin embargo, al conocer durante tanto tiempo a su amigo, sabía muy bien que no podía hablar por el temor de que él y Quéjicus hablaran- el plan… es…

Ya no podía aguantar la presión. Necesitaba hablarle al menos una vez. Necesitaba poder mirar fijamente a esos ojos color miel por una última vez. No le importaba encontrar odio en ellos, le importaba tener su recuerdo. No quería volver a perderse en la locura del olvido de su voz, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios… Ya no podía aguantarse y soltó la maldita misión que le iban a asignar a la pobre chica.

-Asesinarla –su voz, para su desgracia, salió más fría de lo que esperaba. Sintió cómo había repudiado a la mortífaga en una sola palabra por todo lo que le había quitado y sintió como todos se daban cuenta.

-¡¿Quieren que yo sola mate a Bellatrix?! –preguntó asustadísima la joven bruja.

-¡¿Pretenden que Hermione vaya sola a una muerte segura?! –inquirió Ron con angustia en sus ojos celestes. Y entonces lo supieron. Severus y Sirius no dudaron un momento que el pelirrojo la amaba también.

-Claro que no estará sola –les reprochó Sirius con el tono de voz más cómico que pudo lograr-. ¿Cómo quieren que dejemos a una dama sola ante tal situación? ¿Acaso nadie recuerda que tanto yo como Remus fuimos a Hogwarts durante la estadía de Bellatrix?

Intentó ser lo más amable posible, buscando esos ojos marrones que lo enloquecían. Pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada iracunda de Severus Snape.

-También estaré yo, Black. No se olvide de eso –intervino cortante mientras observaba los ojos grises de su enemigo-. Por lo tanto –agregó luego para mirar directamente a los ojos brillantes de Hermione, evitando sonreírle a toda costa-, es obvio que tendrá que viajar en el tiempo.

Todos esperaron impacientes la respuesta de la chica: estaba tan congelada en su lugar pensando y meditando la misión que se le planteaba. Sus amigos a su lado le rogaban que no fuese, sola al menos, pero ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero Sirius y Severus lo único que querían hacer era recordarla: imaginarla respondiendo con los colores de Hufflepuff, teniendo ese favoritismo inexplicable por Slytheryn, mirándolos, hablando con ellos, queriéndolos. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sabían bien que no volverían a vivir esos sentimientos que tanto dolor les habían causado y allí, frente a ellos, se encontraba la razón. El solo pensar que no la volverían a ver nunca más en la vida los enloquecía. Luego de ella, no hubo ninguna otra mujer para ambos.

-Está bien: iré –dijo la chica, haciendo que ambos se despertaran de su ensoñación. Ahora todo lo que temían se cumpliría, una vez más, para sus desgracias. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dolidos por esas tres palabras que acababan de escuchar y sin más, los jóvenes se fueron a la cama.

-¡Dumbledore, debe haber otra forma! –dijo Molly adelantándosele a Sirius, que estaba a punto de saltar en busca de alguna explicación- ¡No puedes enviarla así sin más a la muerte! ¡Es solo una niña!

-Lo lamento, Molly –contestó el profesor con una pena inigualable en sus ojos-. Pero el destino así lo quiere.

El viejo director observó con calma los ojos de Severus y Sirius, pero ninguno de los dos quería mirarlo. Ambos sentían que habían sido traicionados por el mago en el que todos confiaban; el mejor mago del mundo revelándoles que todo esto era solo un plan más para llegar al verdadero objetivo: Voldemort. Pero ni siquiera era un plan: solo la enviarían al pasado a sufrir los últimos años de su vida. Era cruel, despiadado, horrorosamente impredecible, pero era lo correcto. O más bien, era lo que se había dictado hacía más de 20 años atrás.

Era inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante los días siguientes nadie rió un momento. Todo se sumía en una triste y nebulosa depresión colectiva. Ni siquiera los chistes de los gemelos podían levantar el ánimo por más de cinco segundos. Ya las sonrisas no existían en el rostro de Canuto, así como la expresión altanera en el rostro de Snape. Poco a poco, el día acordado se acercaba y la tristeza se agrandaba cada vez más en los corazones del león y la serpiente.

De pronto, el día había llegado. Severus, esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, no había podido pegar el ojo. Si bien la estadía en Grimmauld Place no era para nada de su agrado, la razón era completamente diferente. La única razón era Hermione. Anhelaba poder decirle lo mucho que la había querido y lo mucho que la había estado esperando. Sin embargo, ella no lo vería así en años, lo sabía bien. Solo tenía ojos para ese Weasley, que desde que se le avisó la misión y desde que aceptó, no había parado de rogarle por poco de rodillas que se quedara y no se fuera. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo, no lo negaba, pero le molestaba demasiado que alguien la tratara como a una niñita indefensa que necesita protección.

De la misma forma pensaba Sirius: siempre que lo veía a Ron detrás de Hermione, acosándola por poco, le daba asco. Pero, siendo el padrino de Harry y siendo Ron su mejor amigo, no podía permitirse pensar así, por lo que solo miraba hacia otro lado o sonreía inadvertidamente mirando el suelo. La extrañaba. Tenerla cerca era increíblemente agradable. Había olvidado lo que se sentía. Por momentos, cuando la veía, recordaba a aquella chica que lloró por él, culpándose por lo que le había pasado. Ansiaba poder decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero era imposible. Después de todo, ella solo lo veía como el padrino de su mejor amigo.

Todo aquel día fue un martirio para ambos. Ya sea el verla tan decidida o verla ya tan grande los devastaba. Tenían la necesidad de protegerla.

Toda la tarde ensimismados en sus mundos. Tratando de salvarla en sus sueños. Tratando de que todo lo que había sido vuelva en el tiempo. Pero ya no podían hacer nada.

Finalmente, la noche había llegado, y con ella la nueva reunión de la Orden. Hacía horas que no se los veía al trío dorado. Siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, pero durante aquella tarde no habían aparecido sino para desayunar y almorzar. Luego de eso, los ojos verdes, la cabellera castaña y los colores fuego del cabello de Ron no habían sido vistos. Y la cena se acercaba.

-Voy a buscarla –dijo Dumbledore alegremente una vez que todos se habían reunido. El viejo abandonó la habitación y subió las escaleras, ignorando los gritos del cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

Ahora sus corazones lloraban inconsolablemente. Rogaban a Merlín que Dumbledore no pudiera encontrarla, pero sabían que era en vano. Tarde o temprano Hermione se asomaría y sería su fin. No querían perderla tan rápido, como la última vez.

El silencio incómodo se sostenía en el aire, aburriendo a todos los presentes. Las miradas chocaban contra Severus, pero él (ya tan acostumbrado) no les prestaba atención. Le gustaba en cierta forma ser el "odiado". Era como una actitud que adoraba: amaba ser frío, distante, cortante, seco, serio y por poco malvado. Esa actitud, lo recordaba bien, la había adoptado luego de aquel invierno, donde prometió no volver a mostrar nunca jamás sus sentimientos.

Por otra parte, Sirius no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo el mismo galán rompecorazones de siempre, pero nunca había vuelto a amar. Su corazón lo poseía una muchacha ya que, aunque muy lejana en sentimientos, lo acompañaba y reía con él cuando se mandaba algunos chistes. La extrañaría mucho más ahora que sabría que no volvería a verla jamás.

Pronto regresó Dumbledore. Solo.

-¿Y Hermione? –preguntó Remus.

-Oh, estaba hablando con sus amigos. Me pareció que debe pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos, ¿no lo creen? –observó profundamente a Sirius y a Severus, que tenían miedo en sus rostros.

Luego de eso, la reunión se disolvió para después de la cena. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones o a hacer algo y no volvieron a la cocina de Grimmauld Place hasta la cena, que transcurrió aburrida y llena de tensión. Todos estaban demasiados nerviosos y no podían comer, por poco. Cuando la comida desapareció de todos los platos, los jóvenes huyeron despavoridos a las habitaciones.

-¡Ginny, querida! –llamó Molly luego de una hora a su hija. La chica bajó corriendo las escaleras y escuchó atentamente a su madre- ¿Puedes llamar a Hermione para que baje?

La chica asintió de forma triste y subió nuevamente las escaleras. Sirius, Molly, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco esperaban la llegada de Severus.

-¿Justo ahora tiene que venir Quéjicus a tardar tanto? –preguntaba Sirius nervioso caminando a zancadas por la habitación de un lado a otro.

-Qué raro Sirius –exclamó Remus-. ¿Te preocupa Snape?

-¡Claro que no! –miró furioso a su amigo, que tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. Era una expresión que jamás en su vida había visto. ¿Qué era?- ¿A qué viene eso, Remus?

-No viene por nada –dijo Remus tranquilamente, haciendo que Sirius se sentara en una silla-. Solo era una pregunta –pero los ojos de Sirius miraban molestos a Lupin, por lo que agregó-. Me había acordado de cómo lo odiabas en la escuela y me pareció raro, nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Al menos le habían dado una habitación decente: la de Regulus. Lo había conocido, si no se equivocaba. Era un buen chico, serio como él. Hasta le había llegado a caer bien. De Slytheryn, por supuesto.

Severus estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, justo debajo de la habitación que compartían Ron y Harry. Casualmente, había bajado un par de escalones cuando escuchó unas voces que provenían de aquel lugar. Se quedó quieto, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para escuchar mejor, pero era imposible. Hubiese querido poder subir y espiar qué diablos decían de no ser porque la pelirroja Weasley estaba subiendo.

Se quedó parado en su lugar y esperó a ver qué ocurría: la chica entró en la habitación seguida de sus hermanos gemelos. Luego de eso, Hermione salió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Todo en ella brillaba aquella noche para los ojos de Severus. Parecía como si fuese aquella noche que había quedado tan lejana y, sin embargo, tan presente para él y Sirius.

La chica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos: bajaba la escalera sin mirarla siquiera y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Quiso advertirle de que la elegante alfombra que cubría la escalera estaba doblada y que caería, pero fue tarde. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Hermione rodaba escaleras abajo hacia donde él se encontraba. No pensó un segundo. Decididamente, esperó a que el momento llegara y frenó su caída.

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Qué imbécil! Se había quedado mirándola como un idiota. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, seguido maravillosamente por Hermione. Le había salido bien la improvisación al menos, mejor de lo que esperaba. Aún así, no dejó de reprocharse lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba muy nervioso y seguro la chica lo había notado.

Llegaron a la cocina. Cuando entraron y vieron los rostros de todos los presentes, Severus no pudo evitar lanzarle una sonrisita de suficiencia a Sirius, que hervía de la furia. Increíblemente no se mataron a palizas. Por más que quisieran, debían conservar la calma, pues lo que menos querían era demostrar lo que verdaderamente eran frente a Hermione.

Luego de eso, todos pasaron a enseñarles nuevos hechizos y a entrenarla como nunca nadie había sido entrenado. Todos los miembros de la orden dándole clase hasta entrada la noche sobre pociones curativas, defensas, hechizos, contra hechizos, etc. Todas cosas que Sirius y Severus no entendían con qué fin se las enseñaban. Si Dumbledore sabía bien cómo terminaría todo, ¿por qué se preocupaban? Después de todo, el destino no puede cambiar.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, la chica estuvo libre para volver a su habitación y dormir unas horas. Antes de que Sirius y Severus pudieran ir a descansar, Dumbledore les habló.

-Saben muy bien que el pasado y el presente no se pueden modificar, ¿verdad? –los ojos celestinos del profesor tras los anteojos de media luna se posaron en los grises del león y en los negro de la serpiente. Ambos asintieron lentamente para luego retirarse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, los adultos habían acordado levantarse temprano. Nuevamente, la cocina era el centro de reunión de todos. Severus y Sirius, por su parte, no habían cambiado sus formas de pensar del otro en ningún momento: ambos le echaban la culpa al otro de la pérdida de su amada, siempre había sido así. Las chispas volaban de un lado a otro de sus miradas, nada fuera de lo común, pero realmente impactaba lo poco que podían decirse con las miradas y sin ninguna palabra. Tonks y Dumbledore, que fueron los siguientes en llegar luego de ellos y Lupin, intentaron calmar la situación y prevenir que ambos salten a matar al otro. Por suerte, la llegada de Hermione calmó el ambiente. En seguida se separaron y comenzaron a actuar sus respectivas personalidades.

Hermione desayunó y luego se prepararon para partir. Salieron de Grimmauld Place y esperaron el autobús noctámbulo justo en frente del edificio. Por el rabillo del ojo, tanto Sirius como Severus, pudieron observar que en una de las ventanas de la vieja casa un chico saludaba a Hermione. Estaba triste y ella lo miraba con tristeza también. Sabían muy bien qué les ocurría y comprendieron de inmediato la situación. Se compararon con Ron, compararon sus sentimientos: entendían por qué razón la amaba, ella era perfecta. Entonces llegó el autobús noctámbulo.

Una vez en el callejón Diagon, se ocultaron en una de las callejuelas que quedaba enfrente de Flourish y Blotts. Entonces Remus le dio el giratiempo a Hermione. A este momento se resumía toda su existencia.

Tanto Sirius como Severus, en ese momento perdían una parte del corazón y del alma. Poco a poco, durante todos esos años, había visto crecer a esa niñita, hasta verla convertida en una mujer extraordinaria. Todo se resumía a ese momento. Nuevamente, recordaron aquella vez en el Callejón Diagon, cuando pasó interrumpiendo su pelea. Ella deslumbraba ese día, como lo hacía en ese momento. La observaban fijamente, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Ahora era el final. Se despedían de ella para siempre en la vida. Ahora ya no volverían a verla como hacía un tiempo. Ahora ella ya no podía volver. Ese momento era la despedida.

-Suerte –dejó escapar Severus, pues su corazón lo venció una vez más. Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en los suyos por última vez mientras veía cómo desparecía de su tiempo.

-Volveremos a Grimmauld Place –informó Dumbledore-. Ustedes dos… quédense aquí unos momentos –observó tiernamente a Sirius y Severus-: cuando estén listos para revelarles la verdad a los jóvenes, vuelvan.

Así, Sirius y Severus se quedaron solos en el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Hermione. Simplemente miraban donde había estado ella parada, pues aún se olía un tenue aroma a jazmines en el aire.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo en todos estos años? –le preguntó Sirius a Severus.

-Sí –dijo éste, observando los grises ojos de su enemigo que lo miraban confundido-: de haberle negado los puntos que se merecía. ¿Conservas la luna?

-Claro que sí, Quéjicus.

-Ahora entiendo el significado: ella era nuestro sol y nosotros su luna.

-Siempre nos había visto solo una de las caras: la cara oculta nunca nadie más la había visto -terminó Canuto.

Sirius sonrió melancólico, mientras que Severus observaba el cielo. Ambos estaban muy confundidos. Sin poder evitarlo, segundos antes de desaparecer de ese lugar, dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas que no se preocuparon en secar.

Ese mismo año, Sirius fue asesinado por Bellatrix y se reencontró con Hermione y James.

Luego de dos años, Severus fue asesinado y pudo volver a ver una vez más a Hermione.

Fin


End file.
